Black Dreams
by Timcanpy
Summary: Allen is getting strange dreams and it seems to be reality or it felt like it. Deeper in the chapter, Allen now has to fix this of what's right along side with Lenalee and someone he rarely knew. -CONTAINS SPOILERS. Read until ch150 and up!
1. Chapter 1

**Eh... I'm tired. Sorry, I couldn't think of a great title... **_(I could have just put Titleless) _**Anyways, also, I'm too lazy to name the Chapters... so um... yeah Enjoy? and have a nice day too?**

**Disclaimer: **_Katusura Hoshino-sama ownzzzz... not me. I'm just a fan. -.- But you know, I don't know._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Where am I?" a confused white haired boy standing under dark, black water. He looked around, and found nothing, but water. When he looked up, only a few droplet of water fell down. "This seems familiar... but it doesn't feel like it at all." Allen tried to think. "But I wonder how come the water isn't touching me?" He kept thinking and thinking, but no answers reached to him. Just a few minutes then, he heard a faint whisper. "What? Who's there?" He again looked around at the dark place. The water stopped dripping from the ceiling. The whisper echoed again, but this time it was a little louder. "Allen..." He quickly realized the voice. "Lenalee?!" The voice disappeared. His hopes faded. Then another voice appeared. "Allen... forgive..." Allen turned to his right. No one was there. "Mana..." Allen began to cry. "I... I can't move my legs..." His tears were still on his eyes and continued. "But... Why am I here... Surely this has to be something." He felt a vibrating on his left and looked surprised. "Everyone..." Everyone he knows that is. They began to fade without saying a word. "WAIT!!" Allen tried to reach out and at the same moment, light began to appear. The light swallowed the darkness and the white haired boy.

--

"Eh..." the gray-blue eyes has awoken from the dream. Right in front of him, a golden golem appeared. "Tim?" The golden golem replied with a flap and flew up. '_What was that dream I just had?' _Allen thought for a while. Suddenly the door knocked. "Who is it?"

"Ah... Allen after you're done getting dress, eating, or whatever you do, hurry up and head to Nii-san's office!! Got it??" A female voice spoke.

"Got it, and thanks Lenalee!!" Allen quickly got dressed. TImcanpy, on the other hand, waited for him to get finished and when Allen finished, Timcanpy flew on top of Allen's head.

"It's nothing!!" Lenalee was on a hurry and quickly left.

On the way to the cafeteria, Allen thought about the dream he had again. _'It's so strange... Why did everyone disappear to the light?' _After he finished the sentence he bumped into a tall, red haired man. "Ah I'm sorry!! I wasn't watching where I was going!! Huh? Lavi?"

"Eh?? Oh, hey Allen!!" Lavi chirped like a singing bird, ready for the early meal. "You know it's strange for you to be late when it comes to food... is something wrong?" Lavi had a questioning face. "Ah... no... Nothing is wrong. Anyways, what are you doing Lavi?" Allen quickly spoke his words. "...there is something wrong!! I just know it!!" Lavi swiftly change subject. His rabbit face was annoying Allen. "Lavi... you haven't answered my question..." Allen looked away. "...eh... what was the question??" Lavi's face was only a smile. "Sigh... well what are you doing?" Allen felt exhausted. "Oh... well...I was... About to eat!! So let's go to the Jerry!!"

"Alright..." They began heading to the cafeteria.

--

"OI JERRY!! YOU THERE?!" Lavi shouted and everyone can hear Lavi across the cafeteria. "That usual Lavi is at it again..." everyone would say in a tiresome voice. "YESSSS I'M HEEERRREEEEEEEE!!" Jerry sounded like something good has happened to him. "I need beef!! The usual please!!" Lavi tried to match Jerry's voice. "Okie Dokie!!" Jerry still had the same tone. As usual, Jerry was a fast cook and handed Lavi his beef. "Thanks Jerry!!" Lavi skipped away. "And you Allen, my favorite customer, what can I get for you??" Jerry patiently waited for Allen to speak. "Well... I want the same from yesterday." Allen felt silent. "...Hm… Strange. Usually you would pick different kinds each day. So strange, but alright." Allen waited, but didn't bother thinking. "Tim, do you want a cracker or a sandwich?" Timcanpy just flapped his wings. "Ok...then... I'll just give you my leftovers." Timcanpy shakes its body to say "no". "No? Um... well which do you want then?" Timcanpy didn't reply because he's waiting for Jerry to finish. "Here you go Allen." Jerry finished the meal for Allen. "Oh thanks Jerry, but Jerry, do you think Timcanpy should get a cracker or a sandwich?"

"Hm... I don't know. Let's ask Timmy." Jerry rested his chin on his palm waiting for a reply. "Eh... cracker?" Timcanpy shook his body. "Then you want sandwich!" Timcanpy finally nodded. "Then sandwich it is!" Allen felt carefree. "Alright then." Jerry walked away and in about a minute, he returned with the large sandwich. "Here you go, and enjoy!"

"Thanks again Jerry!" Allen smiled and walked away. "Not a problem. Next please!" Jerry smiled in return and went back to work. Allen sat in a table where Lavi sat. "Hey Allen!" Lavi still chewing on the beef. "Hey Lavi." Allen tried his best to stay on the mood. "Here Tim." Allen handed the golden golem the sandwich and Tim began chewing it off, then Allen began eating. The red haired teen seems to have gotten use to it, but when Lavi sees the cursed boy eat, Lavi always wonder where the food goes. "Hm? What's wrong Lavi?" Allen kept chewing and he's halfway done. "Eh, it's nothing." Lavi started to chew again. About two minutes later, both of them were finished, but Allen finished first. "Man I'm full!!" Lavi called out. "Me too," Allen patted his stomach. "So, Tim, you ready?" Allen looked at the golden golem and flew to Allen's head as a "yes". "'Kay then, see you later Lavi!" Allen rushed to Komui's office.

"See yeah!!" Lavi waved good-bye. "Wonder what I should do next...Maybe I should bug Krorykins..." He then smiled and walked off to the infirmary room.

--

"Komui?" Allen knocked the door and opened the door. Komui is asleep. Allen went to his desk and whispered to his ears, "Lenalee is going out with a strange man."

"LENALEEEE!! HOW COULD YOU KEEP A DEEP SECRET WITHOUT TELLING YOUR DEARLY BELOVED BROTHER!!" _Well... one, that guy could die from the hands of you, Komui. Two, I don't think it's a big of a deal, and three, Lenalee is a secretive person. _Allen thought these things and gotten use to this. Komui, standing like a statue for about a minute, crying like a baby, and his left hand sticking out, trying to reach out. He then finally came to his senses and saw Allen standing next to him. "Oh, good morning Allen." Komui sat down and started to drink his coffee.

"Good morning..." Allen replied. "About the mission..."

"Oh yeah that..." Komui relaxed and thought for a moment. Silence was all there was to it in the messy room. The tall Chinese man began digging his table for a certain file. "Ah, here it is." He threw it at the patient boy and caught the file. "Your mission is to head to town. This maybe a little weird, but there's something strange about the town. I want you to go check it out."

"Uh... is anyone coming with me?" Allen felt puzzled.

"Mmm... No... not what I know of so far." Komui sipped his coffee once more.

"But, what about the Noahs and the Earl? I bet they will be looking for me, right?" Allen couldn't relax.

"Oh yeah... uh... is Kanda available?" Komui's light bulb flashed.

"How should I know?"

"He's here!" Allen and Komui were surprised to see a red haired boy close to the door, smiling.

"Lavi?" Allen fell off the couch.

"Hm? Allen, why are you on the ground? A reaction?" Lavi tried to help Allen get up.

"Ok, good send him here, but before you do, make sure he brings along his Innocence and a new weapon." Komui's face went a little serious.

"Roger!" Lavi left from the door.

"...So what about the generals?" Allen asked.

"Hm? What about them?" Komui was confused.

"Well, I was thinking if one of them should come with me... For more protection and stuff." Allen went a little embarrassed.

Komui was silent due to thinking. But he doesn't look like thinking. _(How did he do that..?) _"No need, they're busy for now and we have a meeting later."

"Oh ok..." Allen was relieved. _(He was thinking about Cross.) _

"It's strange for you to think like this..."

"I know." Allen's face was a little saddened. Silence broke in.

"Well, in the mean time, hope you don't get addicted and die. 'Kay? That's all that matters. I don't want to see Lenalee to be saddened too."

"Alright. Oh and speaking of Lenalee, how come she doesn't come?"

"Hm... right now the secretary and Hevlaska are examining her new Innocence. I don't know why they're at it again."

"Oh..."

"That's all you got to say? Don't worry, after the examination, she'll catch up."

"Okay." Allen gave a fake smile. _'Lenalee...'_ Allen's mind thought about the dream again.

"HEYA!! I BROUGHT KANDA AND HIS INNOCENCE!! DO I GET A TREAT OR WHAT?!" Lavi shout at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up eye patch." Kanda hit Lavi in the head.

"Ouch..." Lavi's head hit to the ground and little tears fell.

"Lavi, how come you're not going?" Allen stared at Lavi on the ground.

"Weeellllll, my Innocence isn't done yet, and I need to stay with Old Panda because he told me to." Lavi quickly get off the ground.

"Okay then, back to where we were." Komui quickly explained to Kanda about the mission.

"Che... not a problem. I bet Beansprout here can do it by himself." Kanda sounded coldly as ever.

"No, actually, there might be a high chance that a Noah can appear." Komui went a little worried. _(Don't ask me why.)_

Allen was dozing off, not hearing what they were talking about. _'I'm having a strange feeling that something might happen today...' _Just then he thought he was seeing things but a couple of white petals fell. Allen blinked a few times and the white petals disappeared. "Huh?"

"Allen?" Komui was looking at Allen strangely.

"What... just happened?" Allen blinked a few times and tried to get back to his senses.

"Well, we were done discussing the mission, so get going!" Komui pointed his index finger at the door.

"Now?" Allen was surprised.

"Of course now. Now go!" Komui tried to scoot both of them out. "And good luck!!"

_'I might be right...Something might happen today... A bad one...' _Allen didn't felt surprised anymore. And off they go to town.

**

* * *

**

Er... thanks for reading. This is my very first story so I'm not sure if this seems right. And also just to point things out... All these things randomly came out of my head, and yet... it happened so fast... oh well. I'll continue some more. If you would like to comment, please summit review!! D:--Timmi-san T.T

**Random Notes: **At the beginning, when he said "familiar", he meant the dream he had at the Asian Branch at the 59th chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Still, dear Hoshino-sama owns. SHE FREAKIN' OWNS IT!! o.o ok I'm done. (panics)_

_**ok, ok... back to da real story!! Enjoy and have a nice day! : oh and thanks for the hit. **__(I thought it'll be a slow start, but it seems it went up so fast o.o) _**but i wasn't happy about the review... please keep up the review D:**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Kanda wasn't much in a mood today (again) because he **had **to skip his meal. "Oi... Beansprout you better hurry up or else."

"R-right!! And it's _Allen!!_" Allen had the angry mark at his forehead and yells almost half to the top if the lungs.

"Che..." that was all Kanda can say. Silence broke. It has been like this until they reached at the entrance of the town. Allen didn't bother thinking about the dream he had.

"So... uh... where do we start looking?" Allen had to ask.

"Stupid beansprout... didn't you look at the review?" Kanda wasn't pleased.

"Yeah, I did read it. _Thoroughly." _Allen regretted for asking Kanda. "Have _you _read it _thoroughly_?" the young Exorcist tried to tease Kanda, but it didn't affect him.

"Whatever..." Kanda tried his best to change topic. "First of all, we need to get some information..."

"Right..." Allen cooled to a normal state. When they took a couple of steps, Allen realized his curse was activated. "... Ten of them." Allen quietly spoke.

"Che..." Kanda grab hold of his new katana (along with his Innocence) and made a ready-to-fight position. Allen other hand, activated his Innocence. Timcanpy flew up, trying not to bother either of them fighting. Few seconds later, akumas appeared. Seven were level threes and three were level twos. "Piece of cake..." Kanda proudly announced.

"You mean_ piece of soba_?" Allen joked.

"In your dreams... Innocence, activate!" Kanda was ready for battle.

"Hm? Isn't the white haired kid in the Earl's wanted list?" a level three spoke. "Yeah, I've heard!" another level three spoke. "Yes it is a high reward." again, another level three spoke.

Allen swiftly jumped and attacked them. "HEY!! WE WEREN'T READY!!" A blue-ish level three called out.

"Well, you should've paid more attention." Allen began to fall down. When Allen reached to the ground, Kanda swiftly and quickly than Allen's speed (maybe x3?) and attacked the blue-ish level three.

"Che... You really are bothersome and annoying..." Kanda was getting irritated for no particular reason. When Kanda descended, he landed on the ground behind Allen's back (like back to back).

"Hm... eight." Allen read what the curse is telling him. The akumas sorted themselves in two groups.

"Let this spit be a sign" Kanda said and spit his saliva out of his mouth. It hit the ground. Allen and Kanda jumped at the akuma's eye level and attacked. Kanda had two level twos and two level threes. Allen had one level two and three level threes. Kanda first got rid of the level twos and Allen first attacked the level threes.

Kanda had some troubles attacking the level threes. "Dammit... Stupid sword...Ningen activate!" his Innocence responded and his left hand made a pose that he was about to hold something. A stream of light went across to one hand to another and an illusion, or a duplication of the sword appeared at his left hand. Kanda continuously attack the akumas. This time, it began a little easier for him to attack. "Hakka Torou!!" Kanda made exactly eight air slashes and aimed at the second level three. The level three tried to block it with his arms, but it was too late. It had punctured the level three's arms with a deep mark.

"Oh oh... you're good." When the level three finished speaking, it disappeared into gas. Kanda now has one left! He decided not to waste another move for the last one. Instead he's going to sword fight with the akuma with only Ningen. "Bring it." Kanda didn't feel satisfied.

Allen wasn't paying any attention to Kanda. He didn't draw out his Crowned Clown Berserker (that's what I call it) for several reasons. One, he doesn't feel like it. Two, I guess he wants more fun. Three, there is no fun to typing and making the story boring just like that so I decided to make it long and weird. Four, he didn't thought of it because he had other things in mind. And five, he didn't had time for that. His hand, or Innocence which ever you want to call it, sliced the two level threes. "May I ask you a question, Exorcist?" said the last level three.

"Yes?" Allen replied.

"What makes you, the likes of you, had better interest from the great Earl?" the level three sounded disappointed. Allen was right behind the level three with a serious face.

"Who knows. I guess the answer will wait in the next life, but please... may your soul rest in peace." The level three smirked and his final words spoke in an easing tone,

"Fine..." the akuma said and disappeared. Allen was still, staring at the spot where the akuma disappeared with his back facing where the akuma disappeared, and then looked at the level two.

"W-wait!! I didn't mean to hurt you!!" The level two tried to act all innocent, but failed.

"The only way for you to be save is to rest." Is all Allen can say. The soul inside the akuma was released and gave Allen the thank you stuff and faded. Allen descended and at the same moment, so did Kanda. "Piece of soba!" Allen joked with a relief tone.

"Shut up beansprout... and its cake." Allen laughed and Kanda sighed.

--

The sky grew darker and no lights were on. Nothing. Not a street light, car light, nor a house light. Absolutely nothing.

"I wonder why it is dark..." Allen was confused.

"Like I care..." Kanda really doesn't care, but he forgotten the mission was to investigate.

"Baka, we're suppose to 'check things out here' didn't Komui say that?" Allen acted goofy using to quotation mark with his fingers. Kanda was angry or furious when he saw what Allen was doing. He felt like slicing Allen into pieces. "...I'm going to kill you..." Kanda shoots his sparks at Allen. Allen deflected the spark from his sparks. "Oh yeah, would you like to try?" When Allen finished his threat sentence, Kanda stopped his sparks and turned in a one-hundred eighty degrees. "Kanda?" Allen stopped too at the same moment. "Shut up Beansprout." Kanda was trying to hear. Allen did the same. The sound was getting closer, but it was still faint. Kanda looked all around. Nothing came. The sound became clearer. "We're surrounded." Allen said. His curse was still activated. "How much are there beansprout?" Kanda had to rely on Allen's eye.

"It... doesn't say..." Allen looked at his curse. '_Strange... if there's akuma, then how come the curse isn't picking their location?' _Allen touched his curse.

"Che... useless... maybe underground?" The ground rumbled and a crack was opened. Kanda and Allen jumped up and went away from the crack. A large akuma appeared.

"It's... a level four... but... why _this _large?" Allen's face was a little unpleased. Kanda wasn't happy at all. The akuma made a move and tried to smash Allen, but missed. "Damn..." Allen kept moving.

"Target... Exorcist...what a coincidence... you white haired Exorcist, is wanted. So, I bring you back alive and the other dies."

"Like that'll happen!!" Kanda tried to slice the akuma, but no scratches were made. "What the hell??" Kanda was surprised. The akuma brushed Kanda away.

"Kanda!!" Allen shouted. The akuma was no where to be seen. Allen looked around. "Where did he go?"

"Looking... for something?" A voice spoke behind Allen. Allen quickly turned as fast as he can and got hit by a hefty hit. Sending Allen flying and got hit by a building. A puddle of blood was quickly pouring around him. Allen was coughing a couple of times and tried to move his arms. "Innocence... Cri... tical... Point... Ber... serker..." Allen mumbled and his right arm grabbed his left hand. His left arm began to transform into an enormous sword. Timcanpy saw what Allen was doing and went to Allen's location to join by his side. The "Clown Belt" covered mostly Allen's body to maintain balance. "Ngh..." Allen felt a sharp pain and felt a little faint. "Not... now..." Allen tried to focus on fighting, but when he looked at the akuma, his vision kept blurring out and kept seeing multiple view of the akuma. When his vision came back a little, he can see the akuma can change size and shape. "Your ability... is to shape shift... correct?" Allen took a deep breathe.

Kanda on the other hand, was a little out cold. He was thinking and mumbling to himself. "There's no way I can fight a level four..." Kanda wasn't pleased of what he had said.

The akuma responded with a smile and disappeared. Allen might've taken that as a "yes". He quickly "tired" to read the akuma's movements, but it was too fast to read. A sudden slow motion effect took place. The human-like level four was right behind Allen's back, ready to hit Allen once more. Allen's reaction reacted with a flinch and swiftly closes his eyes as hard as he can. One minute has past. Allen was not damaged, except the last blow from before. Allen slowly opened his eyes. Some blood was close to his eyes and was still blurry. _'Who?' _Allen thought. His vision still hasn't come to his senses. All he saw was a dark figure. It was still dark, but he knew that wasn't the akuma.

"Che... you're late..." Kanda was more disappointed.

"Well... sorry I'm late." The figure called out.

Allen knew that voice. It was a familiar female voice. '_Lena...lee?' _He blinked a few times and washes off the blood at his sleeves. His vision became a little clearer. "Lenalee?!"

Lenalee responded with a wink, "The one and only!"

Allen kind of blushed and looked away, _'Cute...'_

"Who... are you?" The akuma spoke with anger.

"Your nemesis." Lenalee's expression was serious. She quickly kicked the akuma away. In a few meters, the akuma regained balance, thinking in anger. "Are you alright Allen?" Lenalee was worried.

"Y-yeah..." Allen was confused and bent down to the ground.

"Glad to hear." Lenalee was relief and made a subtle smile. "To be exact, I can here to give you a message."

"M... mess... age?"

"That's right. Nii-san forgot to tell you that Innocence is here, but since the disaster has a long-term period and the weather here isn't normal, Nii-san is guessing that there is about two here."

"In one spot?" Allen _kind of _recovered quickly.

"That's what Nii-san said." Lenalee didn't feel surprised.

"Wow... and we didn't know that... it's been here all along right?"

"Uh... not sure, but for now, we need to get rid of the akuma and recover the Innocence."

"Innocence?" akuma was eavesdropping. "Ah yes that. Right now Noah-sama is looking for them."

"What?!" Allen was getting angry, holding the enormous sword tight in his grip.

"Come on, Allen, let's beat him." Lenalee had a certain face. Allen nodded and got up. "You can still fight right?" Allen nodded again. "Alright, let's go!" Lenalee rushed directly at the akuma. The akuma was ready to fight. They both disappeared and all you can see was two forces fighting in a speed of light.

"Hm... his ability is still unknown...but yet... he's faster than the one we encountered during the fight inside the Order." Kanda is still recovering and observing at the same moment.

Allen tried to read the movements, but it was still fast for his eyes to catch up. "At least you can slow down Lenalee..."

"Right!!" Her knee met the akuma's tibia. They stood still for a few seconds, and then moved in one spot. Lenalee used her other leg to kick the akuma at his hips as the akuma tries to kick at her humorous. Right before a few seconds later, Allen quickly approached to the akuma alongside with Timcanpy. The akuma didn't have time to react to Allen's action, so the akuma actually took the hit. Making the akuma miss his hit to Lenalee and Lenalee didn't get to hit the akuma either, but it dragged Allen's Berserker down to heavy gravity. "Oops." Lenalee said quietly.

"Sigh..." Allen went down directly at the akuma. The enormous sword pierced through the akuma's mid-section. "At least it hit him..."

"I'm a _She_!!" the akuma wasn't happy.

"What!!" Allen was surprised.

"Well, yeah, but to us akuma, nothing matters, but kill..." the akuma was still furious, trying to escape.

"Like you'll escape." Lenalee aimed directly at the akuma's head. The akuma was left headless, but that didn't matter. The rest of the body was still there.

"Wah!! It's still alive!!" Allen was disgusted.

"But I bet it won't talk for a while." Lenalee had mixed expression.

The headless akuma's hands began to move and whip up some wind. The akuma pull the Berserker away from the body and threw the sword toward a building. No one was in the building.

"Ah..." Allen was trying to catch his breathe.

The three Exorcists closed their eyes so nothing can get in them or cause harm to the eyes. When the wind stopped, the young Exorcists opened their eyes and found another Allen standing where the headless akuma was at. "Hehehe... this is my true ability: The Mimicry Regeneration." the akuma sang with joy.

"What the--" Allen was very surprised.

"No way..." Lenalee shook her head.

"Great... another Beansprout..." Kanda really didn't have a good day and it seemed he had no luck anymore.

* * *

_Oh my god, I finally finished chapter 2... I feel like not doing this anymore. (Kidding) I risked my life to do this 'Kay o.o i have to let my mom get mad at me for this (not really she keeps telling me to do this and that and i have to tell her to hold on...) please send me some reviews and tell me what you think about the story!! And see you in the next chapter (if there was one). -Timmi-chan..._

**Random notes: **for those who are kind of slow... here are some stuff about Kanda's moves: Hakka Torou - Eight Flowers praying mantis, Ningen - Second Illusion Blades. I was too lazy to search a lot of Japanese words like _moyashi_ - beansprout or sprout_ (i think that's how you spell it...) _and I don't feel like it either. At least this is longer than chapter one yeah? Hehe… I'm tired now, and it's an early release. : More people don't always get a lot of free time, but to me sometimes, but I'm rarely busy! _(I was suppose to work on drawing today, but I wanted to work on FF instead of drawing...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Hoshino-sama is great. I look up to her. Yeah... uh... __Anyways__... you don't need to know that... _

_Heh... This thing is easy. I usually do each chapter about two days each, but I don't think that __will__ happen again (__until__ the end of May. Hopefully...). I need to get started on my project to get more free time. (__Moreover,__ extra points!) So... yeah. I'll talk to you more on the bottom. Also, thank you soooo very much for the reviews addenza and artist-girl731! I just feel like giving you special hugs. __Nevertheless,__ it __is__ sad that not much people want to give me __a review... that makes__ me want to stop the story... (__Moment__ of silence) uh... forgot what I said!! __**No one hear**__**d**__** ANYTHING!!**__(__Looks__ away) Um... And now for the story o.o (Opens a manga book and starts reading D.Gray-Man) lol. Allen. You're soo funny._

* * *

**Chapter ThReE**

The three young Exorcists were very still, in a confused state.

"What... just... happened?" Allen spoke so slowly that you didn't get what he said. No one bother replying.

_'Mimicry Regeneration_?' Kanda thought. '_By using context clues, I can tell what that stupid akuma is talking about. And now, he's even more stupid for picking bean sprout_.' Kanda then sighed.

"How do you like me now? Even though I'm a girl, I actually like this body... but... gender doesn't matter when it comes to akumas." the level four made a twisted smile.

Allen had gotten chills. "L-leave my body alone!! It's not that great!"

"Right, right... I believe you. I think." The akuma was teasing Allen terribly.

Allen was so angry. "I'm... gonna _kill_ you!!"

"Let's see if you can!" The twisted level four sang and danced, like an idiot.

"_AHHH_!!" Allen ran towards the clone and swung his sword several times, but missed.

"What the..." Allen couldn't catch his breathe any longer.

"Allen!!" Lenalee ran where Allen is, but...

"Hm... I wonder what kind of death does this young lady likes... Hm. Maybe a painful death?" The akuma smirked right next to Lenalee.

"Hold on a sec!!" Allen, still trying to catch his breathe. Both Lenalee and the cloned Allen stopped. The _real_ Allen tried to think of something while trying to recover and catch his breathe. "What... do you know... about the Innocence. In. This. Town, huh?"

"_Weeell, _You have to beat me in order to know." Akuma sang again.

"OK then. Where is the Noah now? And who is the Noah?"

"Hm? Do you really want to know?" The smirk suddenly washed off and been replaced by confusion.

"Sure..." Allen took a deep breathe.

"Uh... still. You. Have. To. Beat. Me. In. Order. To. Know. Your. Questions." The cloned Allen said it slow and clear with a smile.

"Son. Of. A... Ngh..." Allen fell down to his knees and touches his hips. _'Did I actually g__et__ hit in the hips?' _Allen looked at his hips. Blood was pouring down. '_Damn it... It seems I'm losing a lot of blood...' _Timcanpy was worried over Allen. "I'm fine Tim..." The golden golem was still worried as if it was trying to say, "It doesn't look like it!! You're covered in blood!"

"Hm? Exorcists? Here? It looks like Earl-sama is right. He did come here." A mysterious, yet familiar voice spoke.

"Oh it's Noah-sama!" The akuma was happy to see the mysterious Noah. The three Exorcists looked where the voice was coming from and sees the Noah. A little because it's night and the voice is wearing all dark and stuff...

"Who?" Allen couldn't see the figure at all due to his blurry eyes. His eyes became worst.

"It can't be... can it?" Lenalee shook her head lightly. "Can you not see, Allen?"

"My eyes are blurry..." Allen responded.

"Hm? Which one is the real Allen? I can only see two." said the mysterious Noah.

"Noah-sama I'm an akuma!!" The clone akuma transformed back into its normal form.

"Oh... that explains a lot." The mysterious Noah smiled.

"Damn... the situation is getting worse." Kanda banged his hands on broken pieces of the walls.

"Well it seems I found one of the Innocence, but it wasn't the Heart, but the other one kept moving all around. Then when I tried to catch up, I ended up here... How fortunate... I think…" said the mysterious Noah. Allen could hear the Noah, and his face was filled with anger, "Who _are _you?!" Allen tried to get up, but fell. Lenalee ran to Allen, "Allen!" Lenalee touched Allen and noticed blood was all over him. "You're... bleeding..."

"I'm... alright..."

"Oh... I see... poor child... I can make you feel better if you come with me, boy... and just to yet you know, you do know me, don't you? Or is it you don't remember because the akuma hit you real hard?" The mysterious, dark Noah was behind Allen. Allen felt the wind blowing behind and turned.

"_ALLEN!!" _Lenalee quickly pushed Allen, but Allen had taken the hit, forcing Allen to get off the ground. Lenalee held Allen tight and regained balanced. Allen was out cold.

"Allen? Allen?!" Lenalee was in a worried state.

"Well then little miss... Do you mind if I take care of him?" The Noah was in front of Lenalee, smiling.

Lenalee was crying. Tears of rage were flowing out of her eyes, she knew who it was "Like if you can, Tyki Mikk!!" She then held Allen as tight as she could.

"Hm... I guess you like to be forceful huh? I warn you. Hand him over and I'll spare your life. It's that simple." Tyki's face was still smiling.

"Let's see if you can!" Lenalee kicked the Noah, but it didn't have any effect on him.

"Hm? What kind of hit was that?"

"Noah-sama, do you need help?" The akuma was sitting patiently? (_Can't__ describe it)_

"Oh no, I'm fine." Tyki seemed to be having fun.

Lenalee's tears were dried up, and all there is left is anger. She was not use to fighting when she is holding someone on her hands.

"What's wrong young miss? Can't fight while you are holding someone?" Lenalee kept kicking, but kept missing. Tyki was too fast for Lenalee's speed.

"I can!" Lenalee lied. She kicked once more, but quickly, the dark Noah grabbed her foot.

"Didn't you're elders teach you not to lie?"

"Yes... but it seems right to lie to an enemy!!" She used her other feet to kick Tyki, but he also grabbed her leg.

"Sigh... just hand him over. I really don't want the Earl to come over here and worry what's taking me long." Tyki made a stubborn face.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Who knows? You can ask the Earl that. If you can though, but you know, the Earl thinks you have the Heart. I wonder how I can destroy your Innocence."

"Like you can!" Lenalee forcefully moved her legs, trying the escape the grasp of the Noah. Tyki let go and backed off.

"Hm... that won't work... I guess I can do _that._" Tyki landed on the ground and jumped towards where Lenalee is. Lenalee didn't have time to react, and she quickly closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes...

"Al...len?" Allen's body wasn't in her hands no more, but she can see Allen standing (floating) in front of Lenalee. Protecting all he can. Holding his massive sword deflecting Tyki's attack.

"Thank you... Lenalee..." Allen said softly.

"Oh, you're awake. That quick? That's unusual... You're better off if you take a nap." Tyki was surprised.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like my Innocence wants to fight." Allen smirked.

_'And... that dream appeared again... was the Innocence trying to warn me? Or is it Mana's curse?' _Allen wasn't paying attention until...

"Allen watch out!!" Lenalee yelled out.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking boy?" Tyki's hands went pass through the sword and tried to attack Allen at his chest. Allen swiftly landed on the ground, and made a miss from Tyki's attack.

"Nothing. At. All..." Allen seemed to stayed focus, and his vision was getting better (_a little_). The sun was about to rise.

"Oh... it looks my times up..." Sorry, but I kinda finished my mission, and so I shall take my leave. Good-bye Exorcist, and until then. Let's take our leave." Tyki waved good-bye and disappeared.

"Y-yes Noah-sama!!" the akuma also disappeared.

"Wait!!" Allen reached out, and fell to the ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran towards Allen. "Don't push yourself.

"Right..." Allen said very low, as if he was about to faint.

"Stupid bean sprout... you were supposed to kill the akuma..." Kanda was on his feet, holding his shoulder at his left.

"Ha... I should be saying that to you too Bakanda..." Allen slightly smiled.

"Che..."

"Well... one Innocence was destroyed, but Tyki said one is still running." Lenalee tried to remember.

"Where could it be?" Kanda said in a stubborn way. "Wait... did you say running?"

"Takes what Tyki said."

"The hell... Innocence doesn't run, but they can if they are in a movable object."

"Yeah... well... Allen do you know something? Allen?" Lenalee looked at Allen, but it seems his eyes were closed and his sword turned back into his left arm. "Allen!!"

"Calm down, Lenalee... Bean sprout is all about trouble all right? We'll just head back and fail the mission. Who knows where the Innocence is at." Kanda said smoothly. Just after he was done saying, a small light flew across the sky.

"Is that... a shooting star? This late in the night?"

"No... it should be dimmer, but that is lighter and the light isn't disappearing... 'til now."

"Oh... well let's head back." Lenalee picked up Allen.

"Let me hold the bean sprout. Komui will get mad if he sees you doing that." Kanda was picturing what would happen and what Komui will do, and figures it does not look pretty.

"Um... ok..." Lenalee handed Kanda Allen and placed Allen at Kanda's back.

"Che... he's light, but since he eats a lot, where did all those food go..." Kanda didn't want to picture things anymore.

Lenalee slightly laugh and began heading back to the Order.

_

* * *

_

wow... I don't seem surprised, but this chapter is boring to me. _Sorry__ I said that. I wasn't thinking at all, and it's getting hard thinking now. But hey, I made this early! and... __I__ skipped my assessments... Oh well. I hope chapter four is better. And seriously, when I finish this story, I'm gonna take a looooooooong break. I'm sleeping less during school days, and my mom is sooo worried... and I don't want to take those pills ever again... I think they are bad drugs. Mm... __Thinking__ will take a while now. But… I made this story sooo early!! :D Anyways, thank you soooo much for the hits! That kinda made me happy: But hey, I'm a lot __happier__ that two more weeks until meh b-day! woo! uh... sorry __I__ was carried off... so uh... see you in chapter four!!_

**Random**** notes: **... I don't have any notes. they're all hiding in the story... o.o oh... it's random, but it doesn't include the story, but: i like the number three, but the story is terrible... if you disagree, then review and prove me wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Hoshino-sama __still__ ownzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (fell as__l__eep) what?! __Oh__... (coughs)… Hoshino-sama... I was wondering... Do you sneeze often? I need to ask her that..._

_Hm... Chapter four. I hope it isn't boring. like chapter 3... __I__ think it was boring. I was naturally in a rush for no particular reason... again. I'm a person who likes to take their time, but my head says to hurry up... I wonder why... I need to go see a doctor... __Anyways__ chapter four went up soooo fast! yeppie. __I__ think. Uh... here __is__ the story... (__Fell__ asleep): _

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four

_'Hm?' _A still white haired boy, standing in a middle of nowhere, was very confused. '_Where am I? Why does this dream keep happening each time I fall asleep? Why?' _The white haired, confused boy looked down to look at his hands, but he barely sees it. _'What's wrong with me lately? Where did everybody go? Did they disappear again? Again? No... I was with them a while ago. Right?' _Allen couldn't remember what has happened. Therefore, he thought a while. _'__But of all questions, why is it __necessary__ to be in this place? This place doesn't look familiar.' _Allen's grey-blue eyes scanned around the area. All the things he can see were a pitch-dark fog. He can barely see anything. Allen then heard footsteps, and was startled. '_Who's there?'_

'_Talking to me?' _said the voice. _'I'm no one. I'm nothing. Is there anything else you want to know?'_

_'...' _Allen didn't know what to say. _'What are you doing here? Where is everyone? Where am I?' _His tone was dull _(sort of, like he's bored)_

_'Whoa, whoa, wait... That's too much questions, but one, I don't know why I am here. Two, I don't know who is everyone. And three, __y__ou, my friend, are in my place. This pitch dark, thick fog is something you might need to keep in note in the near __future__.' _the voice sound faint.

'_Near... future?' _Allen was confused.

The voice chuckled, _'Dear Exorcist, you really are confused. Did you not notice? You're about to fade in the darkness!'_

_'Fade? How am I fading?' _Allen tried to move towards the voice.

_'Don't... move. If you move around too much, the Earl will surely get you and you'll fade faster and deeper.'_

Allen stopped moving. He was thinking, _'Can I really trust this voice?'_

_'You can if you want though. It's up to you.'_ Allen was startled.

_'Did you just read my mind?'_

_'Dear child, in my place, you can't hide secrets. Now, it __is__ time for you to go. Go back to where your foster father wants you to be. You need to go back to the world of light and darkness. Until then my little Exorcist. We'll meet soon.'_

_'What are you--' _Just before Allen can finish the sentence, he saw the light and faded, and... He didn't clearly see the voice's face, but he saw the voice's body waving 'good bye'.

--

'_Huh? Voices?' _Allen was half-awake.

"Allen will need not to go to missions again." a hard, male voice spoke.

"Understood." another man spoke and responded.

Allen slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah, Allen, you're awake!" A familiar tall Chinese man was glad to see the white haired boy awaken. "Oh wait! Don't try to get up! You need more rest!" Allen shouted in pain. The Chinese man gently pushed Allen back, forcing Allen to lie back to bed.

"Komui... where am I?" Allen sounded like he was about to die, but he isn't...

"What are you saying? In the Hospital. Back at the Black Order, of course!" Komui sounded serious.

"Where's everyone?" Allen looked down. Didn't bother looking at anyone's face.

"Everyone? Which are you talking about?" The poor Chinese man doesn't understand what the white haired boy was talking about.

"... Everyone. You know. Everyone."

"Oh... everyone is... busy? Well... everyone was worried about you! You were asleep for about two weeks!!" Komui yelled out.

"I... have?" Allen was shocked.

"Yes!" Komui's face looked silly.

Allen thought... _'It didn't feel like it...'_

"Anyways... I heard the report... two weeks ago." Komui sat at the edge of the bed.

"Report? Oh... that..." Allen looked down in disappointment.

"Well... no need to worry. It's all right though. At least you weren't dead or kidnapped or anything right?" Komui flapped his hands.

"..." Allen really wanted to say, '_That's the point. Anyone could've gotten killed because of me AND you should know better that this can happen!' _but Allen didn't bother because he wanted to save his breathe.

"By the way, everyone is on a mission without you. You are the only Exorcist here..." Komui was holding a blue cup, sipping it.

"That so?" Allen was watching Komui drink.

"Yep. So, we, the head branches or the higher ups, decided you can't do anymore missions." Komui continued to drink.

"_What?!_" Allen can feel his wound re-opened.

"Easy there kitty. We thought it'll be best because we thought it'll be safer that way."

"Sigh..." Allen sort of relaxed, but he can still feel the pain.

"You know, when you sleep, you slept like a sleeping beauty..."

"_Be quiet!! OW..._" Allen touched his hips with embarrassment.

"Just kidding, but you sort of do... anyways, when you sleep, you don't feel hungry at all... and also your wounds heal a lot faster when you rest." Komui finished drinking his coffee.

"Oh... well now that you mention it, I'm hungry." Allen's stomach growled like a lion.

"Wow..." Komui's jaw dropped. "But, we thought you'd say that, so we bought it for you!" Komui clapped his hands a couple of times and maids bought lots and lots of food for Allen.

"Yummy. _Bon Apetite._" Allen thought it was a dream come true.

Five minutes has past...

"That was a delicious meal." Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin. "By the way, where's Tim?"

"Tim... went with Lenalee and the others. For collecting data..." Komui wasn't use to watching Allen eat. _'Seriously, where does all those food goes?' _(You'll find it later in life Komui…)

"Oh..." Allen thought for a moment. "Okay then, I'm tired!" Allen grabbed the blanket with his left hand and hid himself under the blanket facing the right side of the bed. "Night!"

"Heh... okay. I'll let you rest. Good night Allen. Sleep well." Komui got up and went to the door. _'He's so much like a __child. I__ wonder what he is bothered by. I can tell something is in his mind. Why is he so distance now? He's never like this.' _He then took a quick glance at Allen and turned away to head back to his messy, yet jungle or garbage like room.

'_I can't tell Komui that dream I had...but that voice said... No... I mustn't think about it... What should I do?' _Allen's face was worried, but he tried to hide it under his blanket.

"Allen, take your medicine before you sleep!" the nurse yelled out.

"Oh, right." Allen got up, ate his medicine, and changed his bandages.

"Next time, take your time getting up, not damaging yourself, understood?" the angry nurse protested.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Allen chilled to the bone. After he finished changing his bandages, he went back to bed. _'Uhg... I don't want to sleep. Not when that dream will bother me.' _However, it was too late for him to say and quickly fell fast asleep.

--

'_I knew it. The same dream...' _Allen didn't seem surprised. This time he can see... an abandon room? _'Hm? Nothing dark or empty? But… it is dark here and a little empty... Whose room does this belong to? I never been here. Wait..' _Allen walked to a door. _'At least I can walk.' _He opened the door and found himself in an empty village. _'Now where am I?'_

_'Wow. You came here faster than I thought.' _A familiar voice called out, causing Allen to be startled.

_'__Mr. Voice__?' _Allen looked where the voice is. A sudden thick fog spread the village very quickly.

_'Mr. Voice? Can't you think of a better name? Like Betsy? or Wallace? or maybe Yutsai?'_

_'How very amusing...' _Allen didn't seem to care.

_'Hahaha... we have our laughs. So, do you like my village?'_

_'Where's everyone?' _Allen looked around.

_'Hm? Everyone is gone. They feared the darkness, but sadly, they turned into darkness themselves. They thought so many dark stuff, that they had to die into darkness. That'll happen to you if you don't watch it.'_

Allen was silent for a moment. _'Am I going to fade here?'_

_'If you don't watch it.' _The voice repeated.

_'I see... Do you know where will I fade?' _Allen had to question again.

_'...' _The voice thought. 'Now?'

_'What?' _Allen was confused.

_'Go wake up. Here I'll help you.' _The fog began to cover Allen and make him disappear.

'_Hold it!! I don't get you!!'_

_'No one does, but you... Allen Walker. __Moreover,__ no one else will because... I am you. Your inner self.' _Allen didn't hear what the voice said, and was left into the darkness.

_

* * *

_

phew... that was quick! this chapter also sucked because it's short and stuff... I also stayed up all night doing this... and I like it when I stopped to the interesting parts. _Not__ so patient are you now __humanoids__? Well me either. I don't really think ahead. I think what comes in mind... Now I __am__ tired. Oh, I'm sorry if this feels short, but I didn't know how to make it long... I like the parts the way it is. The mysterious voice makes it interesting. And onward to chapter 5!! and never forget the reviews dear __humanoids__! -The Happy Timmi._

**Random Notes: **_well..._ I don't think the voice has the same voice as Allen... uh... maybe. Oh, it's close. And just to point it out to you... mm... The last part when Allen said where is everyone, he means the people right? Well the voice was mentioning the people in the village, right? Okay, since the voice said he's Allen, the village people are... _I can't spoil__… you have to ask me if you are sooo interested. : _**and to give you a big hint hint, i won't mention this anywhere in this story EVER! **Therefore, the only way you want to know is. ASK ME lol. **Please send me reviews, if you really love my story. Please leave my story alone if you hate my story and feel like being a meanie. It ****will**** just be comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_uh... Hoshino-sama owns it. Love to admit though. Got a problem? Then quit D.Gray-Man... I feel like my black side is out... (I'm kidding about quitting. Don't. Honshino-sama needs your love!)_

_Sigh… chapter five. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews and all that stuff... __enjoy! X3_

* * *

_**:Chapter Five:**_

'_Am I falling into darkness? No... I don't want to go... Not... Yet...' _Allen began to burst out tears and thought about the people he cares about all at the same moment. He began to fall continuously into the darkness. Suddenly, Allen felt a warm light. A light that he wanted to feel. Then, there was a voice speaking to him in the light. A voice he wanted to hear for a long time. Mana's voice. _'__Mana?'_

_'Allen, don't let __the__ light or darkness take you completely. Stay. Stay between them. You need both of them __to feel alive__.' _Mana's voice sounded very truthful to him.

'_But... where is the line __between them__, Mana?' _Allen stared at the caliginous light.

_'You'__re__ at it.__' _The light swallowed Allen, and he shielded his eyes from the bright light.

--

Suddenly Allen stopped falling and the light and darkness took him back to the Order.

"_Allen!! You BAKA!!_" A voice spoke out very loudly.

_"_Huh?" Allen looked around and found himself in a hallway. That is still under mechanic. "How did I get here?"

"You were sleep walking?" Said the same voice. Allen turned to see who it was.

"Oh... Bak. How are you doing?" Allen smiled for no reason.

"Idiot. I'm good by the way." Bak said idiot in Mandarin and said the rest in English.

Allen suddenly realized that a blond man was trying to pull Allen back to his room. "Eh... what are you doing Reever?"

"We're taking you back to your room! You, my friend, are in no condition to walk!" Reever pulled all he can. _'He's too strong...'_

"Reever... You can let go now. See. I'm walking back to my room." Allen fell down due to the force and hit his head. "Ow…"

"Sigh… sometimes I wonder how can a small body like you can be so strong. Maybe I lack of exercise." Reever sat on the ground. "Anyways what are you doing sleeping walking all over here?"

"I... was sleep walking?" Allen was confused.

"Well yeah. I saw you leaving your room and told you go back to your room, but when I saw your face, your curse was activated. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Reever tried to look through Allen's eyes, but all he can see a big distance through Allen's eyes.

"A dream? My curse was activated?" Allen touched his left eye. _'Is the dream really speaking the truth? About... No...' _Allen seemed to be distracted and slightly shook his head.

"Allen?" Reever and Bak called out his name. "Allen!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking." Allen got up and head to the infirmary room. Bak followed Allen.

"Well Allen, if you have a problem, tell an adult 'kay?" Reever waved good-bye and Allen replied with a nod.

"Allen, let me help you take you to your room." Bak tried all he can to help the sick child.

"Alright..." Allen agreed and head to his room.

--

Along the way, Bak tried to ask some questions.

"Allen, what has gotten into you?" Bak looked at Allen suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Allen tried not to look directly at Bak.

"Ever since that last mission you had, you've been acting strange." Bak's face suddenly looked normal.

"Who... told you that...?" Allen twitched.

"It's obviously Komui." Bak looked away from Allen as Allen looked at Bak.

"Of course it _has _to be him..." Allen didn't seem happy.

"Now then. Can you answer my question?"

"Okay."

"That's not what I meant."

"You said 'Can you answer my question?' so I answered 'Okay'." Allen smirked.

"_That wasn't what __I__ meant!!" _Bak yelled out at the top of his lungs. Allen closed his ears.

"Oh... the question before. Um... nothing is wrong, really."

"…Uh-huh...right..." Bak didn't believe Allen.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Your eyes are looking guilty. I can see that." Bak looked through Allen. Allen looked away. "If you are hiding something, at least hide it good, but you should know your eyes don't lie."

"I know that..." Allen looked down on the floor.

"By the way, how did you open the infirmary door? It was locked on the inside."

"It was?" Allen eyes widened.

"You didn't know that?" Bak looked at Allen as if Allen was an idiot. Both felt silent. "Now I'm wondering how you can do these things. Maybe your Innocence did it."

_'No... I didn't use my Innocence in my dreams. I... I just opened the door... __as if__ it was nothing or unlocked. Could it be that voice did it?' _Allen spaced out.

"Allen? We're here." Bak took Allen back to the world. (_you know... snap Allen back to his __senses__...)_

"Oh... that was a long walk."

"Tell me about it..." Bak scratched his head.

"Hm? Where've you been Allen?" the head nurse had an evil demon aura around the room.

"Ahh... I... don't know..." Allen shivered all over his body.

"You even broke _my_ knob..." the head nurse's aura darkened.

"I... I did that?..." Allen looked away as he shivered through the bone.

'_Ah... no wonder.' _Bak said to himself. _'But it__s__ strange... can he really open the knob too simply?' _Bak then looked at Allen's left arm. _"Or... did his Innocence just broke it?' _

"Now then, get back to bed!!" The angry nurse grabbed Allen's right wrist and force him to put him in bed.

"Head nurse? May I see the knob?" Bak asked. '_Did Allen pull it out? Or twist it too hard?' _Bak was scared of Allen's strength.

"Sure. Why not? I'll get a new one anyways." The scary nurse smiled.

"Thank you. Uh… Allen are you tired?" Bak said with a questioned look.

"Ah... no." Allen lay down with lots of sweat dropping out of his face.

"I see... well stay in here or else you'll get tied up." Bak turned away and headed to the door.

"Too late." Allen said. Bak turned towards Allen and found him tied to the bed.

"That... was too quick..." Bak broke a sweat and quickly left. _'I should give the report to Komui then __maybe__ the secretary.' _

--

Bak opened the door that said, "Do NOT enter!!", but he ignored it. "Komui?"

"Ah, Baky! Your here! Right in time!!"

"_Don't call me that!!" _Bak threw the knob at Komui and hit his head.

"Ow... Why were you carrying a knob with you?" Komui shed a few tears.

"Because I want to discuss something with you. It's about Allen." Bak sat at the couch. Komui had quickly gotten serious.

"Give me the report." Komui sat up straight, and started to drink his coffee. _(__I__ don't call that serious...)_

--

"I see..." Komui finished his coffee. "I wonder what has gotten into that child."

"I've been wondering the same." Bak is still relaxing on the couch.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" Komui called out.

"Nii-san? I'm coming in!!" a female voice called out, and opened door.

"Ah...Lenalee!! You came in early!!" Komui sang.

"Really? The mission isn't that hard..." Lenalee didn't seem that confident. "Ah and the report." Suddenly she felt someone staring directly at her. She stared where it came from. Bak heavily blushed and when she stared at Bak, he quickly looked away. Komui looked at Bak in anger and jealousy.

"So tell me Baky, are you fond of Lenalee?" Komui stared cruelly at Bak.

"N-no... continue on with the report Le-Lenalee..." Bak was still looking away from both the Lee siblings.

"Well... we recovered the Innocence, but... it's so strange. There were only level threes. Not one level four came. So, it was easy work." Lenalee smiled. Komui was touched.

"That's good to hear." Komui smiled back.

"I wonder why's that..." Bak was serious. (_This time...even when Lenalee is next to him…)_

"Who cares? As long as you made it back in one piece!" Komui laughed.

"Kanda took the Innocence to Hevlaska. Lavi went to check up on something. And Allen. How is he?" Lenalee made a worried face.

"Oh, Allen's fine. He just went mental." Komui relaxed and laid back.

"Well, now that I'm done with my report, I guess I'll visit Allen." Lenalee got up and walked to the door.

"Oh Lenalee! I want to go too! I need to tell Allen something!" Komui raised one hand and walked to where Lenalee stopped.

"Uh... me too." Bak didn't want to go back to work or be alone.

"Okay then, let's go." Lenalee smiled. Bak nosebleed, a little, but luckily, Komui didn't notice.

When they reached to the infirmary, Lavi was waiting for them.

"Hey Lenalee, Komui, Baky!" The red head waved.

"_Don't call me that!!" _Bak was full of rage and felt like throwing something at him.

"Riiiiight. Anyways, are you sure you guys want to go there?" Lavi ignored Bak's rage.

"Is Allen in there?" Lenalee was worried.

"Nope." Lavi shook his head.

"What?" The three Asians (_one is half though...)_ looked inside and found an angry, yet pure evil nurse, lying on the ground. Allen was missing. Again. _(__It's only been like… about two hours since Bak came back from here.)_

"He cut my beautiful, thick, leathery, belt. He cut it… He is soo dead." the nurse didn't seem happy.

"Yeah... about that... you still want to go in there?" Lavi was gloomy.

"Eh... no" the three Asians said at the same time. "It's best if we find him."

"Yeah, and I think I know where he is. He's not safe there, so let's hurry." Lavi was ready to walk.

"But... where is he? Or where do you think he is at?" Lenalee said with freight.

"What do you mean where? It's obviously that he's in the Ark." Lavi placed his hands behind his head. "And, he's off guard. There's a high chance that anyone that is a nemesis can go there freely." Everyone is silent.

_"Then let's hurry! " _They ran to the science area as fast as they can.

* * *

_Hahaha... the ending sucks. oh and the head nurse mention about the 'hard' belt... it's actually great for tying up someone, and it's impossible for a regular person to escape or cut through it...somehow Allen can... I can't decide if Innocence can cut through it, but I'm going with yes. __Please send reviews and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I never owned it. : __And__ never will :D (__You__ were suppose__d__ to know it by now... if not, then I __am__ disappointed...)_

_T__hank __you so much__ for the review! I was doing the state test and I actually had time to do the Plot or story line! I couldn't stop for a moment. The teacher didn't really care... hehehe... er... ENJOY!! _

* * *

_**.:.Chapter Six.:.**_

Meanwhile as Lavi and the group head to the Ark, Allen was in the "fourteenth" room, randomly pressing the music keys very slowly. _(__Like__ presses one key and when the __sound__ stops, he plays a different one.)_

_'Sigh...it's so boring in the Order. I wonder how __they all survived__ there... I even can't sleep. I'm been sleeping too much, and I feel very restless. I think...' _Allen stopped touching the keys and thought. _'What the hell am I saying and what the hell am I talking about?'_ His atmosphere seemed down and dull, yet dark too. He then continued playing the keys, but it didn't have a rhythm to it. _'Why am I feeling down? Maybe I should take a walk around the Ark and then I'll sneak in the training facility...if there's no one there though...If there is, then I'll just go... uh... not the cafeteria... hm... __Maybe__ back here and think some more. I need to get out of the infirmary more often. I feel sad for the head nurse.' _Again, the gloomy atmosphere appeared. Allen placed his feet on the chair, or bench, and hugged it with his left arm while he plays the keys with his right hand at the same time._ 'But... it feels like I was being watched or something while sleeping. Nah... I must be imagining things.' _He kept trying to think positive, but he can't keep his mind off of what happened during the past few weeks. (_Maybe__ more, but I don't like counting.) _

Suddenly, the door opened. Allen then became startled, causing him to press the key hard and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, am I interrupting you?" A female voice spoke. It sounded like a child.

"Oh, Road, it seems you don't have that kind of manner." a man's voice responded the female's voice.

"What... are you guys doing here, Tyki, Road?" Allen grunted.

"Me, us, we forgot something. Master Earl sent us here to pick 'it' up." Road made a slick smile.

"Well, hurry up and pick whatever it is you are getting." Allen turned around and continued to play the keys.

"It's strange how I couldn't find this room, but now you unlocked this room, this is my first time coming here." Road looked around and saw the mirror. She then looked at the reflection of Allen.

"You're a little dense boy. Do you know why we're here?" Tyki explained.

"Yeah, you came to pick something up right?" Allen kept playing. This time, it was a little fast.

"Yes, and do you know what 'it' is?" Tyki just stared at Allen. Road stared Allen's reflection still.

"No..." Allen felt a little tense. A sweat began to drop.

"Would you like to know?" Tyki smiled.

"No. I don't find it interesting or is it my business."

"I see. Well, that'll make our job easier." Tyki was right behind Allen.

"What the--" Tyki grabbed Allen's _(purtty) _face. "What are you doing?" Allen tried to be calm.

"I'm picking up 'something' that I need for Master Earl."

"_I'm not a thing!!" _Allen was bright anger due to embarrassment and anger mixed.

Tyki ignored Allen, and said, "Road, open the door before the boy do anything rash."

"Right, right. And here I thought there will be some fun." Road frowned and turned around, but before she could do anything, Allen activated his Innocence pointing directly at Tyki's face.

"Road, I thought you were gone." Allen just stared at Tyki while Tyki still grabbed Allen's face and Allen stands in an odd position. _(__Thanks__ to Tyki... and the odd position: he leans back stuck like that, trying to gain his balance.)_

Road laughed. "You really thought I was done for? Oh please, it'll take a million hits for me to die!!" She threw a candle-like needle directly at Allen, but he deflected with his clawed like hands without looking. He moved away from Tyki by jumping over the piano.

The Road and Tyki stared at Allen and Allen looked between them. The first person to move was Allen, and ran towards them, trying to hit Tyki, but missed. "What kind of a throw was that?" Tyki smiled and kicked Allen on the back, forcing Allen to be hit on the ground.

_'Damn. My body can't fight at the moment. I even spent most of my strength trying to get out of those leather things and sneak all the way here.' _Allen started to cough out blood.

"Oops, my bad. I just noticed you were injured." Tyki grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and light it with his liter. Allen slowly tried to get up, but fell several times. He tried to gain his balance, but he felt a little dizzy.

"..." Allen spit out the blood in his mouth and summoned Crowned Clown _(that __is__ confusing and that __is__ his sword.). _He started to run and swing it towards Tyki, but kept missing. Allen had forgotten about Road and she threw the candle-like needles at Allen, but Allen noticed so he reflected it with his sword swiftly. Tyki found an opening an attacked Allen by using his ability to go through Allen's chest. Allen didn't have time to react so he stopped.

"Did you know? When I misplace, move, or touch any part of your body can cause you to cough out a lot of blood or be unconscious?" _(I'm guessing.) _Tyki stopped his movement. "Maybe I should move your blood vessel and see what happens. If you die, then that can be a problem, but if you didn't, then mission complete." He smiled.

Allen's tension began to rise. He started to sweat more as Tyki moved his hands slowly away from the body. "Well, we'll see about that!!" Allen swung his sword towards where Tyki is, but Tyki quickly ducked down and moved the blood vessel at his chest. Allen felt the sharp pain in his chest and coughed out a lot of blood. He dropped his sword and bent down to his knees, then placed his palms on the floor. He continued to cough out more.

"Does that hurt? Oh well, at least you aren't dead. I would've died from the Earl by the way..." Tyki scratched the back of his head.

"Bast...ard..." Allen wiped the blood with his sleeves and very slowly got back up.

"Sigh... you are making our mission harder, and you'll cause more pain. If you agreed to come with us, then _maybe there_ shouldn't be any problems." Tyki sighed again.

"Heh. You talk too much." Allen grabbed his sword, and waited for Tyki to move.

"And you talk big." Tyki smiled and slowly walked forward.

"Tch..." Allen thought. _'Dammit! I don't think I can move. And my chest hurts bad__ly__. I really hope someone is here...'_

"What are you thinking, Allen?" Road was next to Allen looking lost then smiled. She slightly lifted her left leg and turned to a three-sixty to her right, then kicked Allen. He swiftly used his sword to guard, but her force was stronger than his, so he flew backwards. Hitting the mirror caused it to shatter. He slid down and be on a sitting position when he landed.

_'I... can't... Not... yet... I... Can't... faint or... fall... asleep... now...' _Allen couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. His Crown Clown then converted back into his blood-like, red arm, and left motionless along with his body. All he can do is twitch his fingers. When he opened his eyes slowly, his sees everything all blurry and fuzzy like a crazy earthquake occurred.

"Does that hurt? You probably can't move by now." Tyki was still walking and when he reached next to Road, they both walked towards Allen. "Road, it looks like you over did it."

"Oops, sorry. I haven't had much fun lately." Road's voice sounded so wicked and cheery combined.

"It's alright. As long as the boy doesn't die." said Tyki with a slick smile. Allen didn't have much strength to move his eyes up, but instead he looked down at the shattered glass between his legs. "Boy, your really are lucky. You survived all those hits and even the ones couple weeks ago. I'm amazed. God really doesn't want you die, but suffer." Silence occurred, and Allen didn't bother responding. "Let's get out of here. There might be someone coming or looking for the Boy. Road open the door quickly. You, akuma." A familiar level four akuma appeared (_from the past chapter). _

"At your service Noah-sama." The akuma bowed down, looking at the ground.

"Take the boy. We're leaving." Tyki didn't look at the akuma, but just stared at the undamaged, dusty piano.

"Yes sir!" The akuma stood up and went to the bloody, white haired child. Road stared then the door appeared. Later, the akuma grabbed Allen's right elbow, then lift him as if he was luggage. Allen stared at the floor, watching his blood drip off his body.

_'I'm so useless... Maybe... I should sleep.' _Allen kept looking down.

_'If you do, you'll miss the excitement!' _a voice called out in his head.

_'But... what can I do? No one will come save me...' _Allen replied.

_'You are not paying ANY attention. Just wake up your eyes idiot!!' _the voice had an angry remark.

_'What?' _Allen obeyed to the voice and felt wind blowing to the right. So did the others. Suddenly, the akuma hot hit and flew to its left, causing to break the walls, and let go of Allen. He fell, but someone caught him.

"I'm sorry we're late, Allen." a female voice spoke.

"_Allen!!" _Allen can hear more people came, and felt three grips on him.

"Are you alright?!" A blond man spoke. Allen was speechless, and didn't look who it was. He just stared at the ceiling.

"Oh dear, he doesn't seem alright!!" A Chinese man cried out. "Baky use your senses!!"

The blond man ignored what he said and said, "Lenalee, can you distract them while we take him somewhere safe?"

"I don't think that'll be easy..." Lenalee could not take her eyes off Allen.

"Allen, you're a mess. You should've stayed in bed." a red haired scratched his head.

"Heh... one way... or the other... they'll get me... " Allen finally spoke with a smile.

"Save your strength!" Bak cried out.

"Aww what a happy reunion!" Road waited for them to finish and so did Tyki. "Akuma, kill them. Don't let any escape, but spare the white hair."

"Yes..." the akuma quickly got up and attacked Lenalee. Her reflexes became quicker and dodged the attack. "Young lady. Your death awaits."

"Oh yeah? Well, that should be more reversed." Lenalee smirked.

--

Komui and Bak helped Allen up, but since Allen could not stand on his own, they supported him. "Thank... you..." Allen gave their thanks.

"I said to not to talk." Bak gave an order. Allen just replied with a smile. Komui and Bak moved to the right, trying to get away from the shattered glass.

"Get to the point. Why are you so anxious to get your hands on Allen?" Komui spoke. _(__That__ sounds wrong...)_

Tyki looked at Road and Road looked at Tyki. They both then looked at Komui. Tyki smiled, disappeared, and appeared right behind Allen. He used his right arm and went through Allen's chest once more. "Do anything dumb and the boy dies." Tyki just smirked, as the two men 'Tch'ed.

"Allen!" Lavi called out right next to Komui.

"Now, let him go and step away from him." Tyki ordered them, and did as he says. Allen fell to the ground on his knees, and looked down as Tyki's arm pass through the body, leaving his arm visible completely. _(Allen looks like his spirit lifted away from his body...scary...) _"Thank you!" Tyki still smiled. Road then spread her arms and multiple number of candle like needles we spread all around the men. When the last one appeared, Tyki grabbed Allen's left arm and placed his _(Tyki)_ right arm through Allen's chest again _(and again)_, and started to walk and drag Allen to where Road is standing.

"Tyki... how come you are not using your true form?" Road suddenly asked.

"Oh... uh... One, I did not feel like. Two, I forgot. Three, there's no fun to it." Tyki replied fast.

Road thought and said, "You're right." she started to giggled. Lavi could not stand the fact that all he have to do is watch as his friend was about to be taken away, so he made one small move, but Road swiftly said, "If you move, you and your friends will die." She was still and stopped giggling.

--

Meanwhile in Lenalee's fight.

Lenalee and the akuma made a terrible mess in the room. The piano still stands, and remains dirty.

"Hehehe... you've gotten strong." The akuma smiled with excitement. "But... you aren't the only _one!!" _The akuma swung its arm hard to hit Lenalee, but she moved her head to the left and kicked the akuma's leg. Leaving a direct hit, the akuma sank down.

"You talk big." Lenalee heard Lavi yelled out Allen's name and turned to see what happened. She found out they were in trouble, but she knows better. She needs to focus on defeating the akuma.

"You... bitch!!" The akuma was very angry and sounded like an evil witch. _(hehehehe...) _"You're gonna get it this time!!" the akuma disappeared and appeared in front of her and tried to throw a punch, but missed, and Lenalee encountered with another kick on the akuma's side or hips. The akuma got hit and fell into the ground.

"You still talk big." Lenalee was as serious as ever.

--

Road opened the door and Tyki made one step and stopped. He then said, "It's nice to see you again, Marian Cross."

"Yeah? Well it isn't to me." the long red haired pointed his anti-akuma weapon gun at the back of Tyki's head.

"Hm... and now I can have more fun." Tyki laughed.

* * *

_Mind__ if you tell me what you think? You know, to tell you the truth, I think I like this chapter than the rest. Yeah... about that. Nevermind! When I was planning this during school, I found out I had a lot of time to do this! I even risk my life for this too!! o.o well not really, but the teachers do __not__ mind. As long as I write SOMETHING. : Anyways.. see yeah in Chapter 7!! I've been sneezing lately... but I didn't catch a cold..._

**Random notes: **well I placed most of the notes in the story, but when Road said about Tyki's 'true' form, I'm not so sure if it is... but you know. It's good to guess. it's somewhere in chapters 124 - 129. It just says he has 'awakened' like I said; it's good to guess... I'm not sure if Road really died or not, but I saw her!! (DX) so um yeah. If you got a question, tell me!! : (I just gotta make sure I remember the story perfectly...)

oh yeah... when Komui said to Baky to use his senses... he means use your eyes or context clues...I tried to make some thing funny, but my mind is jammed... a train wreck... maybe I should stop some things... and focus...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_hohoho... eh... erm... you didn't hear that... al__l right__? Annnnywaysssssssssssssssszzzz... I do __not__ own the wonderful Art & Story of D.Gray-Man. Only a certain person. Sad to hear, but Glad to hear lol?? Yeah… I don't make sense. That's because I __am__ tired. _

_Chapter seven. __Eh__... __Um__… I'll say this short, but um... I'm tired! Really! I always sleep at 12 AM and wakes up around... 7 AM! __It's__ stressing! I'm always tired ALL the time! __Uhg__... I'm going back to bed... I hate to look at daylight. When I move, I'm moving my bed away from direct sunlight... That way, I can sleep better : so uh... this doesn't... come with the story, but I thought it'll be nice if you would like to listen a short story about me... though I don't think you're THAT interested... if you are then... wow... STORY!!:_

_**

* * *

**_

--ChapterSeven--

Tyki slowly turns around to look face-to-face with Cross. He can see Maria is next to Cross, waiting for a command.

"I see the Earl is making his move. Too fast." Cross was still pointing his gun at Tyki.

"Yeah, well can't blame me now can't you?" Tyki replied.

"Marian Cross. Thank you for coming." Bak had a relief in his face.

"I'm just doing work." Cross didn't seem please.

Komui laughed slightly, "It seems you had a bad day."

"Oh yeah? I did as a matter of fact. I almost slept during the meeting. It was boring as hell and _this _is what I get?" Cross had one vein popping out of his forehead. "Anyways, enough small talk. Drop my idiot apprentice, Tyki."

"Ha. That sounds harsh, but no can do! I really don't like failing missions." Tyki smiled and finished his cigarette, so he dropped it, then stepped out it.

"Whatever..." Cross changed the direction of the gun and pointed where to akuma was at, then started shooting about six times. Each shoot made a direct hit and the akuma said, "At least... I went this... far to... play my... role... and..." the akuma disappeared and turned into smoke. "You were annoying anyways." Cross grinned and pointed the gun back at Tyki.

"Thank you General Cross..." Lenalee landed and ran next to Komui to check if he was ok.

"No problem. Anything for a fine young lady." Cross still grinned and continued to stare at the Noahs.

"...Tyki, get in, and I'll take my play!" Road jumped towards Cross. Tyki quickly nodded and started to move quickly. Just in about one minute, Cross quickly shoots twice at Road's head, but she quickly dodged to her right. Two more shots were made below her feet, causing her to stop her movement. The two bullets from the first attempt to stop Tyki's tracks. The two Noahs stared at Cross as he reloaded his gun. _(I __am__ not sure if he does or not...) _

"Not bad, Cross." Tyki smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment." Cross smiled.

"Cross... you're not making me get my fun." Road whined.

"I need my fun too." Cross replied.

"Neeeh... You already had your fun!" Road continued to whine.

"Sigh... Maria, get Allen back." Maria obeyed and used Brain Puppet _(that's... what I've read... and yeah...) _to control Allen. Allen began to move myself.

_'Hm? Master is here?' _Allen didn't have the strength to say it aloud. His body tried to push away from Tyki's grip, but Tyki's grip was strong.

"Cross, you're making things hard. If you keep moving him, I'll make a hole some place in the boy's body." demanded Tyki.

"Ha. Like I care." _(__How__ mean... and cruel...) _Marian Cross smiled.

"... Some master you are." Tyki was surprised of what he had heard out of Cross' mouth. "Let's go Road. Some more people might come." He then let go of Allen and walked to Road's door.

"Aww... and just when I finally get to have more fun..." Road followed Tyki.

"Ah yes, here's a present for the boy." Out of Tyki's hand, a black butterfly came out and began to fly around the bloody, motionless child. The Noahs then take their leave and the door disappeared.

When the room became quiet for a few seconds, Allen began to fall slowly, but before he fell to the ground, Bak quickly caught him.

_'I guess I can rest. For now.' _Allen closed his eyes and went unconscious.

"Sigh... what a mess." Komui made a heavy sigh.

"Nii-san..." Lenalee watched her brother sighed.

"We should get him back to the infirmary quickly." Bak suggested. Lavi just stood there, motionless and then became relief. Everyone nodded, except Cross. Cross just looked around then at the shattered glass, and left the room.

--

When they reached to the infirmary, Tiedoll's group were waiting for them.

"Che... that useless bean sprout." Kanda had an angry face.

"Don't blame him. I think." Bak said. When Bak went into the room, he felt heat inside the room. When he looked around, he saw the nurse was all... demonic like and kinda worried.

"Uh... I'll fill in the report..." Komui swiftly left.

"This time, you won't escape little one..." the head nurse sounded like an evil witch and grabbed Allen, then put him in bed, and starts to treat his wounds. "No one else is hurts right?"

"I'm just bruised a little." said Lenalee.

"Then go get ice."

"Yes ma'am!" Lenalee left to get ice.

"Sigh... the child really is troublesome..." Tiedoll shook his head.

"You said it." Cross began to smoke.

"No smoking in the infirmary..." the head nurse laid a curse upon Cross.

Cross stared and left the room.

The head nurse finished working and went to help Lenalee. Tease began to rest on Allen pillow. They tried to kill Tease, but it kept multiplying so they stopped and it almost killed them. They decided to leave it alone. Tease then turned into one. When there was a moment of silence, everyone began to sigh. Suddenly the silence was interrupted with a slam on the door. Everyone began to turn to see who it was. Leverrier is in the house. _(XD) _"I want an explanation starting from the beginning."

"Well... mind if I say?" Cross was next to the angry looking man.

--

"I see..." Leverrier thought for a moment. "It seems the Earl is impatient to kill and capture."

'_Duh...' _Cross said to his mind.

There was silence once more. In a few minutes, Allen started to twist and turn. Tease moved out of the way and flew around his head.

"Is Allen having a nightmare?" Lavi spoke out.

"What do you think?" Kanda did not seem to care. Everyone stared at Allen.

--

'_It... hurts...' _heavy panting came out of Allen's mouth. He clutched his chest as hard as he can. '_Why... is it always... so dark? What... happened to... the light?'_

_'It looks like you almost lost your light.' _The voice replied.

_'My... light? Why?'_

_'Because... you'll know... in the near future!'_

_'You __are__... always saying that...'_

_'I know!'_

Suddenly Allen didn't feel the pain anymore. _'Huh? What did you do?' _

_'Me? What did __**you **__do?' _The voice sounded confused.

'_I thought you knew.'_

_'Ha! I wish! All I know, your hurting your friends!'_

_'How?'_

_'Well... you're hiding in the darkness obviously.'_

_'How so?'_

_'Hm... __You__ should __not__ call yourself useless... you __are__ being in good use for the darkness!'_

_'You're NOT MAKING SENSE!!' _Allen yelled as loud as he can.

_'Hush, your friends can hear you!' _

_'WHERE ARE THEY!?'_

_'You are causing darkness to wake up more!'_

Allen was silent. _'Can't you at least answer this: What happened to the light?'_

_'... your light?' _Allen nodded. _'It's fading.'_

_'Where?'_

_'... I'm not sure.'_

_'Do you know how should I get it back?'_

_'... Maybe.'_

_'__Tell__ me then.'_

_'I'll tell you in the near future... our time limit of talking is over.'_

_'Huh?' _

_--_

(_Continued__ from the part where Allen had the nightmare.)_

Allen moved furiously, and nearly fell off his bed. He then yells out, "You're NOT MAKING SENSE!!"

"Allen!! What's wrong!?" Lenalee returned and tried to help him, but Tiedoll stopped her. "General Tiedoll..."

"Maa-kun, you know what to do." Tiedoll looked at Marie, and Marie nodded, and strings came out under his fingers, aiming at Allen. Allen's Innocence was activated and swipes the strings away. Marie tried it again and wrapped it around the bed and Allen. Tease moved away trying to avoid the attack. Allen kept moving forcefully.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Allen yelled, but remained asleep. He panted hard, and began to calm down. His wound was re-opened, and his Innocence was reverted.

"Allen..." Lavi continued to look at Allen like Allen was lost.

Five to ten minutes had past and Allen was calmer than before. Marie's strings were still attached to the bed, but he looked like he is worn out with all the struggle Allen made and the time it took him to calm Allen down. When Marie put the strings back, he immediately sat down next to his master, and the head nurse hurried to renew Allen's wounds.

"He lost too much blood during this month. I wonder if he'll be alright." said Bak. Everyone was silent. Lenalee began to walk next to Allen's bed and started to cry.

"Maybe a blood transplant?" said Tiedoll.

"Good idea, but too risky..." Bak replied.

"Then why did you even came that up?" Lavi looked at Bak strangely.

"I was just wondering..." Bak looked away.

"Che... why do I have to stay here?" Kanda seemed impatient.

"Well... do you want to refuse your mission too suddenly?" Tiedoll said.

"Tch... shut up..."

Right after Kanda finished his sentence (_doesn't look like one…) _Allen began to mummer. Lenalee continuously burst out her tears and tried to hear what Allen was saying. Lavi and Bak stood up and ran next to Allen's bed. He slowly opened his eyes. "Where... am I?" Allen spoke softly.

"Allen..." Lenalee cried harder and hugged Allen as tight as she could.

"Lenalee... I think I heard a crack..." Allen felt another pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry!!" Lenalee smiled.

"Allen..." Lavi and Bak were more relief.

"I'm... hungry." Allen's stomach growled loudly. Everyone started to laugh (_except Leverrier, Cross, and Kanda). _

"Of course you are." Lavi smiled.

"Idiot apprentice, don't make us worry like that ever again." Cross looked like he didn't care.

"Right..." Allen just smiled, and everyone gathered around him (_except Leverrier, Cross, and Kanda). _

--

-At Earl's Location.-

"Hm? Tyki-pon failed a mission?" Earl was unpleased.

"Yeah, I had to retreat... because of Cross..." Tyki was smoking on another cigarette.

"Marian Cross? Oh, he's really trouble!"

"Yeah... So, what should we do now?"

"Now? We will swap jobs. You go follow the cursed Innocence and I'll go get the player of the fourteenth!!" the Earl sounded impatient.

"Right." Tyki bowed and left.

"Now then, let's play again, Cross Marian, and this time, this attempt won't fail!!" The Earl laughed wickedly _(I feel sick from typing that…)_

_

* * *

_

Hahaha... it took me a while to do this... oh well. I'm glad I

_am__ done with chapter seven. It's crazy!! uh... sigh... some __people__ are confused. and I bet you __are__ more confused, so I __will__ spill some of the beans. (__Read__ random notes)_

**Random notes: **I'm not sure what you want to ask, but I thought of some: The level four from this chapter has an ability called 'Mimicry Regeneration' yeah? well what it does is... copies the person physically, and "steals" the information and the original person knows. (I know my explanation sucks...) Yeah and well reported to the Earl by the way. The things Allen knows. So that's why Earl is acting up soooo fast and impatiently. You can figure out the plan yourself. Unless you are thick headed._ The cursed Innocence_: it is an unknown type of Innocence that no one knows about… except the Earl and someone else (which I will tell you in the next chapter!!). No matter how hard it tries to look for it's _new _accommodator, they all die because the curse the Innocence contain. Therefore, it gives up and roams around causing harm around the Earth's environment. The Earl thought it he can use it because the Innocence is actually the Innocence of Darkness! But... I'll explain more later in the next chapter... None of the records says though. (Only my head knows!) Sigh... the title _Black Dreams _is actually like a nightmare. I wish it was called _Nightmare, _but... I hate second thoughts... That's most of the beans I can spill!! Good-bye!! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own. Here's what I own: N-O-T-H-I-N-G!! : good-bye!_

_I got nothing to say. I said everything in the last chapter... _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

In the cafeteria, there was a white haired, pale child. Eating of course. On his table, there was a huge stack of food, bowls, and plates. Next to the child, was his friends. His friends stared at the child, looking like the child was a hungry beast. His friends eat normally and slowly. They always take their time, but sometimes, they wonder. They wonder about where did all that food go and he seems to eat more than usual.

"Eh? What's wrong guys? Why aren't you eating?" The white haired boy said with a confused face.

"Nothing." They all said at the same time.

"Well alright, but Lenalee are you feeling okay?" The white haired said, looking at the Chinese female.

"Ah, sure! I'm okay!" Lenalee waved her hands and quickly looked down at her food. She barely ate.

"Bakanda? Eating soba again?" Allen looked at the lonesome Japanese man.

"Shut up and eat your food bean sprout." Kanda glared at the pale child.

"Okay, okay... sheesh..." The pale child continued to eat.

"Allen... aren't you a little of worried about what might happen next?" Lavi stared blankly at the hungry child.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Allen stopped and looked at the red head.

"You know, the Earl is targeting you so quickly."

"For now, I'm worried about my stomach."

"..."

"Allen, you're too positive..." A half German man spoke.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Allen smiled.

'_Too positive...' _Everyone thought. _(By the way, the 'friends' are: Lenalee, Lavi, Bak, Marie, Kanda, and Tiedoll.)_

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Allen said.

"Uh yes?" Bak quickly answered.

"... Why is Tease here?"

"..." Bak looked at everyone and everyone looked at Bak. "We'll explain that later." Everyone nodded.

Just when Allen finished, Reever came and spotted Allen, "Ah, there you are! Hevlaska needs you, Allen."

"Me?" Allen pointed at himself.

--

"How are you feeling Allen?" Hevlaska asked. _(I can't describe...)_

"I'm feeling better than ever!" Allen smiled.

_'Liar...' _Everyone came, too. _(Komui came too...)_

"That's great to hear." Hevlaska replied.

"So, um... why do you need me?" Allen went straight to the point.

"Ah, yes, I want to examine your Innocence in case."

"Um… okay." Some parts came out of Hevlaska's body like an arm, and touched Allen. Allen was still.

"Oh..."

"Wha- What is it?" Bak answered.

"Allen, I suggest you not to use your Innocence for a while." Hevlaska said.

"Why?" said Allen.

"... I'm not sure myself." Hevlaska let go of Allen, and he stared at his left arm. "But I'm sure it'll be okay sometime in a few weeks."

"Oh... alright."

"For now, you should rest." Allen nodded, and left.

--

When they reached to the Infirmary, and opened the door, Cross and Leverrier were waiting for them.

"Well, good bye Baky!" Komui skipped away.

"Don't call me that!!" Bak was angry.

"Come here Allen, we need some time to discuss some stuff." Leverrier said. Allen obeyed and went back to bed. Everyone took a seat.

"What is there to discuss?" Allen said.

Cross explains about the Earl and his patience is dimmer and the cursed Innocence. _(I don't know how to start...)_

"Cursed... Innocence?" Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Marie said.

"Uh, yeah." Cross looked calm. "Let me explain... the cursed Innocence, also known as the Innocence of Darkness. No much people know about it because it is roaming around the world even as we speak. About fifty years ago, the cursed Innocence thought it can trust humans to use it, but when it tried out the first one, the human died because of the curse. It tried out for about four tries, but failed. After the last try, it gave up and decided to cause harm around the world's environment. That's why some Innocence activated to do weird stuff around their area. When the Earl heard about it, and its name, he thought he could use it. But really, the things true ability is to absorb darkness from ones heart. What he wants to look for is the Innocence of Light." Everyone was quiet. Cross looked around the room and continued. "The Innocence of Light is the exact opposite of the Cursed Innocence--"

"Wha-- wait!" Lavi cried out. "How... come the records doesn't say?"

"They never knew maybe. If one discovered it, it must is deleted somehow."

"I don't get it."

"No one does, now it's me continue." Lavi sat down. "Thank you." Cross smiled and continued. "Anyways the Cursed Innocence is actually a good thing. The Innocence of Light is bad. Therefore, I am trying to look for it. I found its location, but... It's impossible to touch."

"Why?" Allen questioned.

"Because, idiot apprentice, I have light in me. Only those with pure darkness can."

"Where is at now?"

"It also roams, but it rests at night. The Cursed Innocence never rests." Cross replied. "Anyways, the true mission here is to watch over Allen--"

"Oi, why the hell am _I _watching over bean sprout too?" Kanda made an evil aura.

"What's wrong? Too scared of the Earl?" Allen joked.

"Tch, in your dreams bean sprout!!" Kanda was as angry as a cranky cat.

"Well my dreams are coming true!!" Allen...laughed like a crazy person driving...

"_Quiet down you two! _Or… do you want to get punished?" the head nurse hit both in the head. Both shook their heads.

"Well it's no duh that we need you idiot because you have Innocence and you are compatible for it, so get use to it!" Cross smiled. Kanda does not like the happy aura around Cross _(mixed with... evilness.) _"So I've wanting to ask you this, Allen, you've been acting strange. Tell me about idiot apprentice. Your dream I mean."

"What dream?" Allen thought and remembers, "Oh that... I don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar! You said 'Oh that'!!" Bak yelled out.

"It's nothing really." Allen said.

"Sniff, Allen doesn't want to talk about..." Lenalee started to cry.

"... OKAY!! I'LL TALK!!" Allen cried out.

"Starting from the beginning, idiot apprentice." Cross said. Everyone looked curiously at Allen. He then felt nervous.

"You guys are ruining the atmosphere..." Allen said. They then relaxed. "Well... it's just that... the dream kept calling me. Every time that 'voice' called out to me, the room is darker than usual."

'_I knew it...' _Cross said to his mind.

'_Allen...' _Lavi and Lenalee had the same in mind.

"But... I can't understand the 'voice' at all..." Allen hid his face.

"Is that why you yelled while you were asleep?" Cross looked at Allen. Allen was startled.

"Yelled? Yelled what?" Allen looked at his master.

"You don't remember? You yelled out 'you're not making sense' and 'where are they'. Who are 'they'?" Cross looked at him suspiciously.

Allen thought and was left speechless.

"And you also went wild!" Lavi said.

"Eye patch... shut up." Kanda stared at Lavi and Lavi shivered and sat.

Allen ignored Lavi and thought. '_What should I say?' _No answer. "It's just a dream. Nothing will--" Suddenly his left eye activated. "Akuma!" Allen yelled out and the akuma alarm was on.

"Everyone, get out and get rid of the intruders!" Leverrier gave on order and Kanda, Tiedoll, Marie, and Lenalee left.

_'Allen...' _Lenalee glanced at Allen, and sees him shivering, then walked off.

"There's so many... he... came..." Allen hugged his knees as hard as he can. Cross continued to look at Allen.

"Allen get a hold of yourself!" Bak said.

"What do you mean Allen? Who's he?" Lavi said.

"You didn't hear what I was saying?" Cross said. Lavi looked at Cross.

"The Earl came this early?" Lavi continued to look at Cross.

"Right, a good opportunity for attacking the weak so easily." said Cross.

--

"Che… so many?" Kanda held his kanta, "Perfect for target practice." He smirked and began to run towards them. There was so many level threes, two handfuls of level fours and some level twos. Maybe level ones, but not sure.

"Well Maa-kun?" Tiedoll waited for Marie.

"At the entrance. It's... more than you can think of." Marie responded.

"I see. Then let's hurry."

"Yes." And off they went! Lenalee on the other hand rushed to check up on her older brother.

'_Nii-san...' _She quickly speed walked. (_It's__ more like jogging because you can't really see her when she passes by a door and you are in the room.)_

--

Komui went out to check what is happening. Later an akuma appeared. "Oh there's one!"

"No! Our mission isn't to look for a person with 'white cloths'!! We need to look for some one with 'white hair'!" another akuma said.

"It'll just be a bite!" It came closer to Komui and opened his mouth (_I feel sad for Komui he had to smell his bad breathe...), _but Lenalee quickly came and killed the two akuma.

"Nii-san! Are you alright!?" Lenalee looked at Komui.

"Yes..." Komui said. "More importantly, we need to get rid of the akumas and evacuate everyone. Also we need to hurry back to the infirmary."

"It's alright, General Cross is there."

"No, we need more than that."

--

Cross repeatedly shoot and the akumas repeatedly disappears. Leverrier, Bak, Lavi, and Allen watched from afar.

"Oh Cross, you are such a spoiler." a voice came out of nowhere.

"Well people like you don't always get what they want you know." Cross replied.

"Hohoho, people like you, should die!" the voice called out more akuma. _(__Like__ about three to five level fours and ten level threes?)_

"Ha, easier said than done, fatty." Cross kept shooting. One akuma swiftly moved behind Cross and kicked him away from the infirmary. Later more came after Cross.

"It's nice to see you again, Allen Walker." this 'fatty' called out.

"Earl. It doesn't seem the perfect time to say that." Allen smiled. Sweat began to drop off his face.

The Earl walked in the room, and Allen said, "If you came to adduct me, then let's make a deal."

The Earl stopped.

"A deal? Okay, name it!" Earl smiled (_he always does…)._

"I'll come with you quietly and you leave the Order alone." Allen stared at the Earl.

"Wait!! Walker!! Are you are out of your mind?!" Bak yelled.

"Yeah Allen! Can't there be another way out?!" Lavi supported Bak.

"Just what are you planning boy?" Leverrier wasn't please. _(__Everyone__ isn't... me too though…)_

Allen looked at the three. "I… don't want many innocent people dying all because of me."

"Who cares what you think!! What will Lenalee say?! What would Yuu think?!" Lavi yell.

"... Well... I'll apologize to them of course." Allen looked down. Lavi just 'Tch' and moved once, but the Earl began to move towards Allen. Allen didn't bother moving. When the Earl tried to grab Allen, something stopped him. "Timcanpy?" _(Timcanpy to the rescue!!) _Timcanpy stared at Allen, trying to convince him not to go. "Tim... Don't you get it? I don't want harm in the Order." Timcanpy shuddered and bit Allen's finger. "OW!!" He looked at Timcanpy. Timcanpy tried to convince him again. Allen was left to think.

"What an annoying pest." the Earl flicked Timcanpy away and Timcanpy landed on Lavi's chest.

"Whoa!" Lavi caught Timcanpy.

"Timcanpy!!" Allen lost focus and focused on Timcanpy. He was about to leave the bed to help Timcanpy, but the Earl quickly grabbed Allen left wrist and forced him out on the other side of the bed. "Ngh." Allen felt a pain on his wrist. Timcanpy tried to follow Allen, but Tease stopped Tim from moving. Road's door appeared and opened. _(This __doesn't__ make sense...) _

"Idiot apprentice, are you a total idiot?" Cross was right in front of the door.

"Master..." Allen turned to look at Cross.

"Cross? Do you need more playmates?" the Earl said.

"Nah, I'm tired of playing." Cross tried to shoot the Earl, but more Akuma came. The Earl began to pull Allen harder and walked faster, but Cross quickly finished half of the akuma and shoot the Earl, causing him to push backward and let go of Allen. Allen started to fall down and land on the ground.

"Okay, I'll be your playmate then Cross, but make it quick!" the Earl had his sword in his hands and fighting breaks out between them _(for a while though…)._

"Master!!" Allen tried to get up, but couldn't stand.

"Allen!!" Allen turned to see Lavi run a few steps, but a level four appeared in front of Lavi, so he stopped.

"Would you like to die?" The akuma smiled.

"Tch" Lavi said.

"Wa- wait!! Don't kill him! Kill me instead!!" Allen cried out.

"Allen, don't!!" Lavi yelled.

"Please!" Allen looked desperate. The akuma examine Allen.

"No! Earl's orders were to take a white haired child." The akuma smiled in front of Allen. (_That's__ freaky...)_The akuma grabbed Allen on the elbow and started to walk towards the door, but suddenly something stopped him.

"Hakka Torou!! (_Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!!)_" A voice shouted out and the Akuma disappeared.

"Kanda?" Allen looked at the man.

"Che… you're useless." Kanda looked away from him.

"When were you able to defeat him so quickly?"

"Che... you'll never know." Kanda help Allen gain his balance, but more akuma came. One akuma was next to Allen, but in time, Kanda slashed them all away in one blow. Then more came!! _(Hahaha take that!) _"Dammit, when will this end..."

"When did you start helping me?" Allen didn't look at Kanda.

"Shut up bean sprout!! I'm just doing my mission!" Kanda let go of Allen and activated Ningen. Allen fell to the ground and stared at Kanda.

_'Of course I know that, but usually you would ignore that baka...' _Allen thought.

Kanda gotten rid of the last one and he was exhausted.

The Earl suddenly appeared, "A good show Exorcist!!"

"Shit..." Kanda murmured.

"Earl, where did Master go?" Allen asked.

"Cross? Oh he has long ways to go up!" the Earl laughed.

"You... Bastard..." Allen had anger in his face. Kanda ran towards the Earl and attacked the Earl, but Kanda's sword met the Earl's enormous sword. "Kanda!! What are you doing?! Stop!!" Allen yelled.

"Shut up..._BEANSPROUT!!" _Kanda pushed harder. The Earl turned a one eighty degrees, making Kanda's back face the door and the Earl pushed him off. Kanda flew backwards and started to fall down floor to floor (_I__ do __not__ know how to say it.)_

"KANDA!!" Allen yelled out, and he suddenly cough out blood.

"Come now, your new home awaits!" the Earl grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him to the door.

* * *

_-Freeze-_

_hahaha...chapter eight done!! And just in time! (But yet it's creepy when people laugh...) :P ok I am done. Chapter nine is harder to think now... gimme a moment I think... no notes. But if you got a question or comment, then review please. I was about to add something, but I completely forgot. And I am serious!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__eh... oh 2/3 Of __the__ Credit Goes to Hoshino-sama!! The Third can Go to me, but Hoshino can eat some of the other third from me... so __I__ can get about 1/100... __Then__ later .5/100000 :D_

_Chapter nine took me a while to think so yeah it __is__ kinda hard to think... I __naturally__ hate reading it again, but I really found some mistakes... and just to point things out. I TOTALLY SUCK AT GRAMMAR. it's true. __Therefore,__ if you were confused, that must be it. __Alternatively,__ u didn't read my warning. __Some__ are spoilers. __Therefore,__ hahaha (coughs) I think __I__ am sick...what should you do... I know, go skip this and read the story... by the way, I'm not old, my lungs hate to smell all kinds of things, and my locker really smells like 5 gum!! __It__ really smells!! __Then__ people smell weird too! __I__ think __I will__ die from bad lungs... i __will__ see you all in the after life! (__Seriously__ back to the story)_

_**

* * *

**_

"Chapter Nine"

Just when the Earl is soooo close to the door, he sensed something was about to attack him.

"_Kaichuu Ichigen _(Underworld's Insects)!!" a man's voice spoke out quickly and suddenly.

The Earl dodged it by jumping up. The insects landed on the ground and blew up. More came after the Earl and the Earl then said, "You still haven't died yet, Exorcist?"

"Who said I would die by the hands of you?" the Exorcist stands at the door.

"Kanda!!" Allen shouted.

"Yuu!" Lavi was happy to see Kanda.

"Che..." That was all the Japanese man can say.

The Earl held his enormous sword and swung it on air, causing an air slash aiming at Kanda. He dodged it, and said, "_Hakka Touru _(Eight Flower Praying Mantis)!!" He slashed eight times. Forming a flower like thing. The Earl dodged it, then behind him, bullets aimed at him, he dodged that too.

"For a fatso like you can really dodge almost anything." another person said.

"Oh that's a terrible joke, Cross." the Earl is surely unpleased and impatient...

"Che..." Kanda did not seem happy... _(For many reasons...)_He then jumped up to where the Earl is and tried to slice his arms, but kept missing. At the same time, Kanda was observing the Earl's movements. Cross shot more bullets.

Since the Earl is moving soooo fast, Allen on the other hand... looks bright green. Why? Well duh, one, he's still sick, two, he's not use to fast things (_as far as I know...) _and three mixed those with height... yeah hope you get my point...

"Oh, Allen, you don't look well!" Earl just looked at Allen.

"Yeah, if you ever slow...down..." the poor sick boy cupped his mouth.

"Sorry, I don't think I can do that... but try to hold on." the Earl replied.

"If that's possible..." Allen rolled his eyes.

Just then, someone came out of the door. Everyone looked to see.

"Ah, Road, something wrong?" Earl said.

"Yeah, there's a commotion going on the party, and there's too much trouble. Do you mind helping us?" Road said.

"Ah, I would love to!" The Earl had his hands full (_sword and Allen's wrist), _so he placed everything in one hand _(Allen: thing...), _then on the other hand, a black sphere appeared.

"W-wait!! What about our deal!!" Allen yelled, but the Earl ignored him. Allen growled lightly, and grabbed the Earl's hands, and it dropped at Road's door. Road moved out of the way.

"Allen Walker, you shouldn't have done that." Earl sounded angry...

"So! You ignored me!!" Allen argued.

Everyone was silent. _'I wonder if Allen talks to other people that way...' _Cross then quickly pointed his gun at the Earl, the Earl noticed, but Road was right next to Cross and she then said, "Play with me Cross!" Cross did not get to shoot, and tried to get away from Road. She continued to chase him, and Cross didn't have time to shoot, since she is fast... While they are busy, Kanda pointed his sword at the Earl.

"Let go of the bean sprout and it'll save most of my troubles." Kanda said.

"I should be saying that. By the way, what is your name?" Earl replied.

"You don't need to know." Kanda swung his sword, but the Earl dodged. _'Now I understand how the __pattern__ goes...' _he said in his head, and then said, "Ningentou!! (_Second__ illusion blade_)" and a clone of his sword was at his other hand along with a chain connected both of the sword. Kanda used one sword to slash the opposite side where Allen is, and the Earl tilted away from the sword, _'Gotcha.' _Kanda smirked and used the other sword to hit the other side, and aimed at the Earl's arm! The Earl _had _to let go of Allen because he doesn't really want to get hurt... Allen began to drop.

"Wha!!" Allen started to fall fast. He closed his eyes tight, but he suddenly felt someone grabbed him and felt his hips been wrapped around. "Huh?" He slowly opened his eyes and sees Kanda holding him. "Kanda... thank you..."

"Che..." Kanda landed onto the ground.

"Well, I ran out of time, but the next time won't be that lucky anymore!" the Earl felt disappointed. "Road, we're leaving!"

"Yes, Master Earl..." Road frowned and opened the door, then went in. Cross just waited for them to leave. Then the Earl went in then the door closed.

There was a heavy silence, then a _heavy_ sigh.

"I'm glad it's over.. For now..." Lavi melted to the ground.

"Yeah..." Allen said.

Kanda hated to admit, but he said, "Um... yeah..."

Leverrier talked through a golem, "Komui, has everything?"

The golem responded, "Secretary Leverrier, everything is fine now. All the Akuma seemed to retreated, for now, and everyone is safe." It seemed to be Komui's voice.

"Good." Leverrier said.

After the small talk, Lenalee rushed in. "Allen!!" Allen looked to see Lenalee. Their eyes meet.

"Lenalee..." Allen said.

"Are... you alright?!" Lenalee walked towards Allen and Kanda.

"Yes." Allen smiled.

Tears started to flow through Lenalee's face. "That's... good." Everyone looked at Allen, as if they were about to say, "You made Lenalee cry."

"Lenalee you don't need to cry..." Allen started to make a worried face.

"But... I really thought you were gone..." Lenalee wiped away her tears, and Allen helped her (_a little)._

"I'm here now." Allen smiled. Komui was right there. "K-Komui..."

"Ho ho ho, Allen I wish you were all better and stuff..." Komui made an evil face.

"W-wait Nii-san!" Lenalee moved her brother away from Allen.

"Lenalee let me go and avenge!!" Komui yelled at the top of his lungs.

"There's nothing to avenge!" Lenalee quickly responded.

"Oh… ok then." Komui calmed down.

Leverrier stepped forward and said. "Allen Walker, come with me."

"Why?" Allen said.

"I'm moving you to a safer room." Leverrier said.

"Which is?"

"No... Don't tell me..." Lenalee shook her head in fear.

"Yes, the confined room." Leverrier's voice sounded like he frightened a child through the bone.

Everyone was shock to hear. "But, why there?!" Lavi shouted.

"Because, idiot, that room will not let through any akumas or an enemy. It has a tight security. So, it's not really punishment really." Cross said.

"But can't Allen just run around?!" Lavi kept asking questions.

"Not good. There's a high chance someone supports the Earl, and Allen is in no state to walk around." Both the red heads looked at Allen.

"It's alright Lavi; I think it's a good idea." Allen said.

"Are you sure, Allen?" Lenalee said.

"Sure." Allen replied.

"Grrr..." Lavi's temper rose, and tried to grab Allen's shirt, but Kanda moved on purpose, so Lavi tripped _(Hardy Har Har...), _but Lavi quickly got up and did it again, but Kanda again moved on purpose, and again, Lavi tripped. Later Lavi got up and said, "Yuu! Why did you do that?!"

"Don't call me that... and I did it for the fun." Kanda lied. He did it because he does not want to be yelled next to his 'precious' ears.

Therefore, Lavi pointed his finger at Allen. "Allen, do you understand what confined mean?!"

"Uh... it means to prevent from leaving a place due to random kinds of things. Right?" Allen responded.

"Who... seriously taught you these things..." Lavi lessened his finger.

"A friend of mine use to teach me all kinds of stuff." Allen smiled.

"Anyways, I'm trying to be serious!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda scooted away from Lavi.

"Well I am too." Allen explained.

"But why do you want to go?!" Lavi tried to point it out.

"Because... I just think its best." Allen looked down.

Bak stared, "You really are an insane child."

"Shut up!" Allen looked at Bak angrily _(I totally forgot about Bak...)_

"We have no time to waste. Come with me _now._" Leverrier left the room.

"Right... Kanda you don't mind?" Allen looked at Kanda.

"Che... whatever..." Kanda grabbed Allen's right arm and placed it at his neck and Kanda placed his arm at Allen's waist, then starts following Leverrier.

"I'm sorry... everyone." Allen glanced at them and disappears out of their sights.

--

The next day, a meeting was held.

Secretary Leverrier, Komui, the Generals, Bak, and some other people held their meeting. They were talking random stuff, but I am skipping some because they are boring, but most were complains about Allen and the attack of the Earl.

"For now, no one is allowed to go down there nor get in without my permission. Understand?" All agreed. Meeting ended, and Komui talked to Bak.

"I know you are worried about Allen, but he's a strong kid. There's not much to worry about." Komui said.

"I know, but that kid is just being watch over by the Order and the Earl. It makes me sick." Bak replied.

"Heh... you worry too much, later you'll go bald!" Komui joked.

"I-I will?!" Bak eyes grew wider.

"Sure. Wanna get something to eat before you go?" Komui smiled.

"Fine." Bak looked embarrassed.

--

On the same day, three Exorcists gathered and discussed their own.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Kanda said.

"But-" Lavi said.

"I said 'There's nothing we can do about it.' Got it?" Kanda made a wicked glare.

"I know I know, but we need to help Allen somehow!"

"We? When am I included? And why are you in my room?" Kanda said.

"Because we have no where to talk to!" Lavi said.

"Che... talk outside." Kanda said.

"No one is allowed in or out. Remember?"

"..." Kanda forgot.

Lenalee was staring into blank space, spacing out.

"Lenalee? Lenaleeeeeeeee??" Lavi was too close to her face.

"EH??" Lenalee turned bright red, and reacted with a slap. A hard slap. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't pay attention."

"Of course you weren't." Lavi rubbed his cheeks.

"We should talk about this later. I'm tired." Kanda said.

"Why?!" Lavi made one long tears.

"Lavi, it's eleven PM. I want to sleep too." Lenalee yawned.

"Aww okay fine." Lavi whined and left. "Night Yuu!" Kanda threw his shoes at Lavi, but Lavi quickly close the door.

--

Two weeks later in the confined room. (_I rather skip the discussion. It __is__ boring and hard to talk about.)_

In the pure white room, there is nothing, but a white room, and Allen. You can barely see him because of his white hair and pale skin. Don't forget he was wearing all white. The room is not that small or that big. It's a rectangle room too. Anyways, in a corner is Allen. I don't think you can see him too easily. The camera has trouble looking for him. _(hahaha) _If you were wondering a change of cloths, Allen refused to change. His wounds healed by the way. So, in the corner, Allen is thinking. Thinking a lot of stuff. A sudden knock interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly got up.

"Mr. Walker... your lunch." It was the maidthat brings him food everyday. She opens the door and sees he hasn't eaten his breakfast, again. "Mr. Walker, you need to eat."

"I'm... not hungry." Allen said in a low voice. By the way, he lost lots of weight.

"What's wrong? Do you think there is something wrong with the food?" Someone said.

Allen crouches down back in the corner. "No, I'm not hungry."

"Hm. It's strange. I use to remember you like to eat a lot of food. Where did that habit go?"

"I don't know."

"Just eat and you'll feel better."

"I'll eat when I feel like it, so later."

"No later, now." the voice seemed to be Leverrier.

"Not hungry." Allen ignored his stomach.

"I can easily hear your stomach." Leverrier stepped in.

"..." Allen tried to ignore him. "Can you leave? I'm trying to think."

"Think? You had **two **weeks of thinking in that same corner!"

"It's not enough..." Allen didn't move and he sounded like he was about to sleep.

Leverrier stepped closer, but Allen did not react.

"Get up." Leverrier said.

Allen did not budge.

"Get up, _now." _Leverrier repeated, but his tone was strict.

Allen still didn't move.

One minute passed, and Leverrier forcefully grabbed Allen's left arm and pulled him to the white bed. Leverrier then helped Allen get up, placed his legs sticking out of the bed, placing the food on his lap. Allen stared at it. "Eat now."

"I don't want it."

"I don't care about your wants. Eat it." Leverrier grew impatient.

"So, I don't want it."

"Just eat it now."

"How many times I have to tell you I'm not hungry!!" Allen threw the plate away from him, sending it to the other side of the wall. The room echoed, and grew silent. No one bother moving. Allen then relaxed and looked down.

"Listen, I'm only concern. You only ate about twice a week. You need to eat." Leverrier tried to get friendly.

"I don't care, but thanks for your concern." Allen rejected his 'friendliness'.

"... Maid, get a chair for me."

"Y-yes sir!" the maid left.

"Answer me this, what were you thinking?"

"It's none of your business."

"Really now? Then answer this: Why are you not obeying your orders?"

"I don't feel like it. I don't want to. And I don't know why."

Both were still, then Leverrier slapped directly at Allen's face, causing him to fall down on the bed. He was about to fall on the bed, but he didn't reacted nor moved.

"H-here you go sir." the maid came back with a chair.

"Thank you. Now, lock the door for me." Leverrier sat at the chair.

"Yes." the maid closed the door and locked it.

"I'll be staying here unless you answer me truthfully." Leverrier stared at Allen.

"I... don't know anything." Allen mumbled softly.

Suddenly a voice broke out, "Secretary Leverrier? May we talk?"

"What is it now Chief Komui? Can't you just say?"

"I don't think Allen needs to know." Komui spoke out.

"Fine." Leverrier looked at Allen and told the maid to open the door and left.

Allen then fell to the ground because of gravity pushed him down. '_Ow...'_

--

Leverrier enters a room and sees the four Generals and Komui.

"How's the status?" Leverrier spoke.

"It's bad to worst." Komui replied.

"How?"

"He's refusing to eat, never bothers moving, or get the sleep he needs." Komui answered back.

"But can't Allen just get out more often?"

"No, it's best if we hide him, and we need his answers quickly."

The Generals agreed, but Socalo said, "I think it's best if he get taken away. If he's not answering, then maybe he can get tortured."

"That's not necessary... Allen is already doing it by himself, look at him." Komui pointed at a large screen. (_Yeah__ they __are__ stalking him.)_

"Yeah, and then there's no point of doing this." Cross said. Socalo admitted in his head.

"Secretary Leverrier, do you mind if I give a talk with Allen?" Komui said.

"Why?" Leverrier turned to look at Komui.

"Allen trusts me, and I was wondering if I can ask him questions myself." Komui explained.

Leverrier thought and agrees. "Fine, but ask him these questions. These are the major questions." He handed Komui a clipboard.

Tiedoll suddenly said, "I wonder if he is comfortable lying down like that..." Everyone turned to the screen and sees Allen in the same spot, and did not move at all.

"The question is: is he breathing alright?" Cross questioned. Everyone felt uneasy.

"Maybe he's just tired that he forgot how he sleeps. Besides, he hasn't slept perfectly." Klaud guessed.

'_I don't know, but maybe he's just scared and lost...' _Komui thought. "Well, I shall take my leave. He bowed and left.

--

Komui entered the confined room, and sits in the chair. "Allen?"

Allen turned to look at Komui slowly. "Ko... mui?"

"Allen, go to bed and sleep. You look very tired." Komui suggested. _"I can even see huge bags under your eyes...'_

"No..." Allen refused.

"How come?"

"I... don't... want to see darkness again..."

"Allen...You don't mind if I ask you questions?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, what do you usually see in your dreams?"

"I don't know." Allen hid his face in the floor.

"... What... are you afraid of?"

Allen paused for a moment, and then said, "I don't know."

Komui continued to ask about four questions, but Allen continued to say, "I don't know."

"Can you still activate your Innocence? You haven't used it in a while." Komui questioned.

Allen paused longer. "I'm... tired."

"Then rest."

Allen got up tucked himself in bed slowly and fell asleep. "Goodnight. Allen." Allen did not respond.

Five minutes past and Komui stared at Allen during those five minutes. Then later:

"Komui, get out now. Akuma are appearing!" It was Leverrier's voice.

"Again…" Komui felt tense.

* * *

_Finally,__ I __am__ done with chapter nine!! It felt like forever doing this!! __But__... I did it in time… I think. You __are__ probably wondering why there __are__ a lot of conflicts. I love conflicts. It makes me pumped a lot! I made some funny stuff here because I just had a mental mind. And today really did went funny too. So um... on to the notes._

**Random notes: **_I __am__ going to explain what happened before this story happened somewhere in the near chapters and kinda explain__s__ why the Earl needs Allen. (__It's__ easy to guess too…) Only if they felt short...__**: **__The Earl can disappear out of thin air, but... it __is__ no fun... right? __Yeah__ right. No fun in that. __**: **__The days Allen slept goes like this: (bold means he slept regular Italic means he didn't.) _**1 2 3 4 **5** 6 7 **8** 9 10 11 12 13 14 **_That's all. He only slept for two days in there! wow. __Mostly__ he sits in the corner. Allen only eats about 3 breakfast, 2 lunch, and 3 dinner__s__. That's all. In total too...And it's a small portion too... Most were the first week; the next week was supreme less. I felt sorry for Allen though... um... that __is__ about all but if you have a question or comment, review and __I__ might reply. (__But__ if it is a question, I __will__ answer anyways.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own. Bye._

_Oh good it's chapter ten. I've been waiting. I think. Anyways.-- (scene cut) --_

_**

* * *

**_

101010:ChapterTen:101010

Komui closed a door and said, "What's going on?"

"He's back. The fatso I mean." Cross said.

"He just doesn't give up does he?" Tiedoll said, looking ignorant.

"... Generals go guard the confined room. Don't let anyone and I mean _anyone _in!" Leverrier gave an order.

"Fine..." Cross said, and the four Generals head out to the door.

Suddenly, the door quickly opened and Lenalee and Lavi came rushing in.

"Komui! What's going on?!" Lavi said shouting.

"Well, it's obviously akuma, and the Earl is at it again." Komui explained.

Lenalee was silent, and thought. "..." She turned around trying to leave, but Leverrier interrupted her.

"Where are you going, Lenalee?" Leverrier said, looking at Lenalee leaving.

"...I'm going to the confined room." Lenalee tried to be brave from the person who she most feared _(__I am__ pretty sure you know that...)_

"No. The Generals are about to go there, and watch over the place. Why don't you fight the akumas?" Leverrier replied.

Lenalee was silent for a moment again. "Fine..." Lenalee left.

"I'll guess we'll get going." Cross and the other Generals left.

"Tch." Lavi said. "I'm going to get Yuu and Marie."

"Please do." Komui smiled and looked at Leverrier. He nodded and turned off the screen.

"How long have you been there, Earl?" Leverrier said.

"Just now." the Earl replied.

The two men turned to look at the Earl. Two level three akumas were accompanying the Earl. _(He's close to the door or exit.) _

"Tell me, where's Allen Walker?" Earl stared at the two feared men.

"He's... in a mission." Komui said.

"Oh really? I made some akumas to keep a watch around the area, and it seems Allen Walker hasn't came out, and how come all the Generals went off and went to the same spot?" the Earl looked at them suspiciously.

"A tea party maybe?" Komui said.

"That... doesn't look like a place to have a tea party." the Earl said.

"They can have a tea party anywhere they want." Komui made a fake smile. _(__At__ a time like this...)_

The Earl laughed and said, "Then maybe he is here!"

Komui and Leverrier flinched, and sweat began to drop.

"Heh... I thought so! You two, I want you to torture the two men over there and try to get some information where Allen Walker is! Make sure they don't die. Yet."

The two akumas obeyed and dash towards Komui and Leverrier, but before they can touch either of them, they were attacked by... insects!

The Earl sees the door broken with holes and then it opened.

"Che... useless people." A black head appeared.

"Kanda..." Komui said.

"Don't 'Kanda' me." Kanda said.

The akumas thought they felt a scratch. "Hey that hurt you know!" One of the akuma said.

Kanda was too fast and slashed both of the akumas with a blink of an eye. Both akumas disappeared.

"Oh, an Exorcist huh? Tell me, do you know where Allen Walker is?" Earl said facing Kanda.

Kanda disappeared and appeared behind the Earl and he was ready to attack. "I know nothing and don't care about the beansprout." Kanda then slashed, but missed.

The Earl was next to the door and said, "I think I know where he is." He then disappeared in a small mist.

"Damn! Secretary!!" Komui looked at Leverrier, and Leverrier turned on the screen. They tried to locate Allen, and found him still on the bed. Suddenly they see the door opened, and found Cross entering. Allen didn't flinch or moved. _(__The__ door was loud when it opened...) _

"Get up Allen." Cross said. No response. "...Tim. Try to wake him up." Tim flew to Allen and bites Allen's ear. No reaction. Cross began to get irrigated, and walked to reach where Allen is, and grabbed his shirt. (_He__ lifted Allen up __as if__ he was ready to fight!) _"Allen, get your act together, _now." _Still, no response, or reaction. _(Allen sure is deep asleep…) _Cross' temper rose to the max, and said in a calm tone, "You'll never get your light back like this. You'll only worsen it."

Allen immediately woke up, and said, "Good morning master... What time is it and what day is it?" Allen rubbed is eyes.

"It's time to go and the day the Earl will get you in his palm no matter what." Cross respond. The other Generals waited for them to be done.

"What? That... doesn't make sense..." Allen said, in a sleepy voice.

"We need to hurry." Klaud said. "I think the akumas found us."

Suddenly a black butterfly flew in. "There's... something black in this room. I haven't seen one in a while." Allen said.

Cross turned around and found Tease. "Shit..." Cross then grabbed Allen back collar shirt and dragged him.

"Uh... maybe I should carry him Cross..." Tiedoll suggested.

"... Fine... Do whatever you want with him." Cross dropped Allen on the ground.

"Ow..." Allen felt the pain and the one on his ear. Timcanpy landed on Cross' head.

Tiedoll helped Allen up, and placed Allen on his back.

"You... don't mind if I rest right?" Allen said. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"Sure. I don't mind." Tiedoll stared at Allen.

"Thanks..." Allen smiled and went to sleep.

"Che...useless." Socalo said.

"I agree..." Cross lend the way out, and the other Generals followed.

Many akumas came across them, but Cross and Socalo does most of killing.

"So many." Klaud said.

"Yeah, I wonder when will ever stop making them." Cross said.

"Who cares? The more, the fun." Socalo smiled.

They kept on running nonstop. Then Cross said to Tiedoll, "He's not heavy right?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, so that's where he is!" It sounded like the Earl. Which, it is!! Tiedoll turned to his right and saw the Earl next to him. On the Earl's palm is a black sphere and it looks like it was ready to blow it! It did. Boom it goes.

The Generals were down. Allen was about two feet away from Tiedoll, and he said, "Damn..."

"Oh, don't worry, that was a weak one. I didn't want to kill my target." Earl was still standing, looking down at Tiedoll.

The Generals quickly got up and activated their Innocence. (_Except__ Tiedoll. He got hurt the most.) _

"Tiedoll hurry up and leave. Don't forget Allen." Cross said as he started to shoot bullets at the Earl, but the Earl kept dodging.

"Fine." Tiedoll quickly got up and carried Allen, then ran forward.

"Hohoho... You won't get away that quickly." The Earl moved forward, but Socalo was in front of the Earl, and attacked.

"We won't let you lay a hand on _my _property." Cross said. (_He means that __i__s his apprentice and he can do whatever he wants with him... Like a slave to be short.)_

--

Tiedoll kept running and he was lucky enough to spot Kanda in front of him. Kanda saw him and stopped then runs the opposite direction, and follows his master.

"Why is bean sprout in your back?" Kanda questioned.

"He's just tired." Tiedoll replied.

"Che... he's useless as a supporter."

"Maybe, but I think I figure out what's wrong with him."

"What then?"

"Hm... Not sure, but I bet Cross knows something."

"Che... now you're useless too..."

Suddenly a Noah appeared. It's Road babe!! "Would any of you like to play with me?" Road smiled.

"Che. I'll play." Kanda got out his katana and fighting starts between the both. Tiedoll kept running.

About half a mile away from the fight, Tiedoll spotted another Noah. Tyki.

"Great. I have no one to help me now." Tiedoll muttered.

_

* * *

_

Great... the ending sucks. I think. Anyways, I'm glad _many__ people liked my story, but I never planned this, but oh well. A mistake can always be golden! Or something like that. I think I am sick... Who cares. Uh... hm... let's go to random Notes._

**Random Notes: **_Tiedoll can use his Innocence, but... it's big, and it might break the place pretty bad... so I'm skipped. and that's why I picked him to carry Allen. Maybe. I can use Maria to do control him, but nah. The confined room is close to the Room where they stalk Allen! Not sure how many blocks though... Inside the confined room: the door is at the corner. the bed is in the middle, but at the wall. you get my point right? Allen's little kitty corner is close to the bed, and opposite side of the door. The camera is in each corner. The top, duh. And that's all there is in there. It is pure white, that's all. Allen said he hasn't seen anything different colors in a while, but he did saw Leverrier came in a lot of times, but he didn't meant people. He meant an object of a different color. I'm sorry if I'm not making sense, but use context clues. Oh well forget it if you don't get it._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_(yawns) huh? Oh. um... I would like for you to guess... Bye..._

_Okay. I'm finally gonna tell you what happened to Allen, but first. It's context clues. You have to figure it out yourself!! I feel like playing the guessing game!! : Good luck figuring out! If you figured it out, then I shall give you a dozen cookie, if not, um.. a cookie is fine for reading this far!! Bye. I'm really tired again..._

_**

* * *

**_

-Before the Story Ever Happened or started-

"A mission?" A white haired boy said in a puzzled way.

"Sure Allen. It's quite easy. Easy for your condition of course." The Chinese man sip his blue cup coffee after we finished what he had to say. "But to make it more easier, Lenalee will company you in case."

"Komui... you're a little more over protected..." Allen said.

"Yeah, well it's an order. So anyways, your mission is to get the Innocence in a town called Poppy Town. " Komui said.

"Um.. okay..." Allen said.

"Poppy Town?" Lenalee said. "Like the flower Poppy?"

"Sure." Komui said. "You use to like Poppies remember? I want my number one girl to see the Poppies again." Komui smiled.

"Oh, thank you Nii-san." Lenalee smiled.

--

"And here we are. In Poppy Town..." Allen Sighed. "And it's raining. Really hard. We also forgot our umbrellas."

"Allen, you don't need to complain too much." Lenalee smiled and laughed.

"Okay... let's just hurry and get some information and get the Innocence. I hate getting wet with my cloths on!" Allen continued to complain.

"Me too, Allen, me too..." Lenalee felt the same.

They went in and searched the town. From the point you stepped one meter away from the town to the point you reach town is where the rain starts, then gets heavier in the town. So, that makes the center of town a lot heavier. Also, it's morning, but the clouds are clear. So, it's bright...

"Lenalee, akuma." Allen said.

"Right." Lenalee nodded.

"Hey, you can come out now, akuma." Allen said.

"Aw, I liked it here, but at least I can finally kill." One akuma came. Akuma appeared and it seemed there was a few level twos and threes.

"Not a problem, right Allen?" Lenalee turned to look at Allen.

"Sure!" Allen winked at Lenalee.

--

"Okay, let's check the town now, Lenalee." Allen said.

"Sure!" Lenalee just smiled.

When they looked around, they noticed the lights were completely out, and no one came in nor out, but they had a feeling no one died from the akumas. They knocked several doors, but none answered.

"Strange. I wonder if they think we're the akumas." Allen started to cry, but it's hard to tell because of the ran.

"And I can't see any poppy flowers." Lenalee's faces saddened.

They kept walking and suddenly they saw a very bright light rushing towards Allen and hit his chest.

"Allen!" Lenalee looked at Allen.

"Huh? I'm... all right?" Allen touched his chest.

"You sure?"

"Um... yeah. Let's... hurry and and look for the Innocence." Allen tried to keep on balance.

"Uh... Alright." Lenalee looked more puzzled.

"I have a thinking. Since we walked around about four times, the center of the town seems harsh. I think the Innocence is there." Allen said.

"Then...let's check it out!!" Lenalee smiled. _(everyone is random lately...)_

When they reached the center, they only found a fountain. The water didn't run at all.

"I guess it's in there." Allen said.

"Yeah." Lenalee nodded.

They both examined the fountain, and found out it's inside.

"Who wants to break it?" Allen said.

"But... what happens if the people gets mad?" Lenalee said.

"We can fix it. Eh... I mean me." Allen looked away.

"Okay, but I won't take part of it." Lenalee turned away.

Allen activated his Innocence and destroyed the top part of the fountain. A green glow appeared. "Got it!" Suddenly, the amount of rainfall began to lessen, and the rain disappeared. A rainbow appeared in the sky in return.

"Wow... pretty." Lenalee looked up.

"Now I need to fix this..." Allen seemed troubled.

"Hey, the city fountain! It's broken!" a person in the village came out.

"Uh oh." Allen was troubled.

--

"Let's head back." Allen bent down because he had a soar back.

Lenalee laughed, I feel sad that you had to work. They actually did have Poppies in the place, it's just hiding." Lenalee smiled.

"...Let's just get out of here." Allen kept walking.

"It's also sad that you had to repair some of the buildings that you didn't break." Lenalee began to giggle.

"I know..."

* * *

_**-Another Part Before the Story Began-**_

"Kanda, hurry up!" Lenalee called out.

"Okay, okay, it's not like the Innocence is going anywhere. For now." Kanda said.

"Hee hee!" Lenalee smiled.

"..." Kanda said.

"Something wrong?"

"I... hate it when it is hot." They were in a drought and abandon city. They were lucky enough there wasn't any akumas. So far.

Lenalee laughed. "Well, where do you think the Innocence might be?" Lenalee looked around.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere hot?" Kanda wished he wore white, not black. Lenalee was lucky to wear shorts and bright clothes.

Later, a level two appeared. "Huh? Crap." The akuma was exposed my Kanda in a few seconds.

"Che..." Kanda said. He swung his sword hard and broke a house, then the house disappeared and Lenalee found the Innocence.

"Hey, Kanda!! I found it!" Lenalee picked it up and waved it at Kanda.

"Finally. Let's go." Unfortunately, the drought only lessened. Kanda felt like fainting.

"Kanda, don't go fainting--" Lenalee felt like something went through her. She couldn't see what it was. Kanda did. It was a pitch black light. Lenalee quickly gained her balance and said, "What?" Lenalee touched her chest.

"Oi, you're not hurt right?" Kanda said.

"Y-yeah.." Lenalee nodded.

"Then let's hurry back."

* * *

_**i!i!i!iChapterEleveni!i!i!i**_

Tyki continued to chase after Tiedoll, and Tiedoll kept running. Later, two level two akuma popped out in front of them _(a little far away though... or more). _The akumas were ready to attack and started to shoot at Tiedoll, but he dodged them all.

"Boy, for an old man like you can really dodge fast." Tyki caught up, without a scratch.

Tiedoll ignored him, and passed through the akumas, and Tyki stopped. More were in front of Tiedoll. He stopped and found out he was surrounded.

Tyki caught up and said, "You should give up. It's the only option left."

"And I refuse?"

"Then you can decide two option: One, you can die. Two, then I'll do it by force." Tyki smiled. "Now choose."

Tiedoll thought and said, "None is fine."

"Then I'll choose for you! Which it'll be both." Tyki still had the same smile. He ran after Tiedoll and he posed his hands like he was about to crush Tiedoll's head. Tyki kept swinging his arms around, but he kept missing. Later, Tyki finally caught Tiedoll's arm. "Caught you. Finally."

Tiedoll grunted and stopped.

"If you keep running now, you'll surely bleed a lot of a damage vein." Tyki also stopped.

Sweat began to drop on Tiedoll's face.

"Don't feel like talking? Oh well, I'll do the talking for you then. Drop the boy."

"...If I drop him, I'm sure he'll break a bone."

Tyki paused. "Good point. Let me re-make that sentence. Place him somewhere away from you. Like the wall, and you stay in the center."

Tiedoll obeyed and slowly walked to close to the wall, bending down to put Allen down and went back to the center of the surrounded circle. (_Tyki followed him by the way)_

"Thank you." Tyki smiled and continued to stare at Tiedoll. "You, akuma, get the boy. We're leaving. By the way, don't touch his left arm. Who knows what might happen."

"Yes sir!!" A level two akuma ran towards Allen and grabbed Allen's right arm, then placed Allen's tummy on his shoulder.

"Road." Tyki said.

"Aw, man, my battle ended so quickly and yet, he didn't put much of a fight." Road appeared next to Tyki. "So what is it this time?"

"Let's go home. I'm pretty sure home is more fun now." Tyki looked at Road.

"Okay!" Road's door appeared and opened.

"Remember, any rash move, and someone can get hurt, General Tiedoll." Tyki turned to look at Tiedoll again.

The akuma went in first, then Tyki let go of Tiedoll and left. Road then said, "Master Earl, hurry up!! We're done playing now!" Then she went inside.

The door was about to close, and Tiedoll tried to stop it, but the akuma stopped him, "Where do you think you are going?" One of the akuma said.

"We want our turn to play." Another said.

Before they began to move closer, they suddenly disappeared. Tiedoll was shocked then said, "Your late."

"Who cares. Where did Moyashi go?" Kanda stepped out of the smoke. Tiedoll was silent and looked away.

"Shit." Kanda was a lot more angry. Some wounds were around Kanda, and he kinda felt fuzzy.

The other three Generals arrived. "Where's my idiot apprentice?" Cross said.

"Not here. Where's the Earl?" Tiedoll said.

"Same, and it looks like the Earl is one step closer to his goal." Cross said scratching his head.

"I'm sorry." Tiedoll looked away.

"It's not your fault. I know it's hard shaking off of Tyki's ability... and... because you have a big Innocence." The three Generals felt sad for Tiedoll. Kanda felt included for the sympathetic.

"Anyways, let's head back and report." Klaud changed subject and all agreed.

--

A door opened and the four Generals and Kanda entered. Komui and Leverrier were waiting.

"What happened?" Leverrier said.

"Well... We lost my idiot apprentice, so the world can be lost too. Soon enough though." Cross subtly looked down and scratched his head.

"Dammit..." Komui spoke in a really low voice. No one didn't hear what he said.

There was an awkward silent.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and someone said, "Allen!!"

"Lenalee..." Komui said.

Lenalee looked around, and couldn't find Allen. "Where... where is Allen?" She shook her head, and looked like she was about to cry and looked like she lost something important.

Everyone felt uneasy.

"I'm... sorry, Lenalee." Tiedoll said.

"There's no need to apologize, master." Kanda said.

Lenalee looked down and ran off. "This... this isn't happening." Tears began to flow down through her cheeks. Suddenly she ran past Lavi, who was heading to where she ran off.

"Lenalee?" Lavi turned to look at Lenalee, but she disappeared. He then turned and walked off.

Lavi entered the room where everyone is and said, "What's the situation?"

--

Lavi banged on the wall with his right hand and said, "Shit..." He clutched his hands as hard as he can, and tightened his teeth. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm..." But before Tiedoll finished, Kanda interrupted him.

"It's best if you stop apologizing. You'll make it worse." Kanda had a point.

"Calm down idiot. I think--" Cross tried to finish his sentence, but he was interrupted. By Lavi.

"Calm? How can _I _be _calm?!_" Lavi yelled.

"I said to calm down." Cross shoot his gun at Lavi, but missed on purpose. "And I said I think I have a plan, so gather all the Exorcists we have and head to the conference room."

Everyone looked at him. _'He would do that...'_

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry if this seemed short...But I think I like it short. Oh well. Uh... No random notes that I know of, but got a question? Let me know if you do. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_again. The credits goes to Hoshino-sama. 'kay? Good. And glad to hear. _

_The weekends are awesome. Why? Because I can finish chapters faster and not worry about going to school and sleep early (I sleep at the same time everyday). School wastes most of my time. But I write out my plans faster. :)_

_**

* * *

**_

1212ChapterTwelve2121

_'Hm? It's dark. Even when I open my eyes, it's dark. I... can't see a thing.' _Allen slowly opened his eyes. He was still too weak to move. _'Why...is the room dark? I know I'm not dreaming.' _Allen can feel the pressure hurting him. "Lenalee? Komui? Kanda? Lavi? Master? Anyone?" Allen muttered to himself. _'It doesn't feel like that white room. The blanket is heavier than the white room's and it's fluffier than the white bed. It also smells weird here too.' _No answer responded to anything what Allen had said.

Suddenly a door clicked open and Allen felt the narrow light in his eyes. The lights were turned on, and Allen reacted with his eyes tightly closed.

"Oh, awake already? Finally." A person said. Allen couldn't see who it was.

"Who... are you?" Allen tried to adjust his eyes.

"Don't tell you forgotten about me? Or is it you are already use to the darkness?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Tyki? Is that you?" Allen said as he got up.

"The one and only." Tyki walked in and closed the door and locked it.

"Where am I?" Allen turned to see Tyki and can see it's Tyki.

"In your new home." Tyki answered.

"So, you are saying that I'm a Noah?" Allen's eyebrow twitched. "And, the only home I know is the Order. Nothing else. I don't need a new home."

"Oh no. You just have the fourteenth's ability passed down to you. Also, this _is _your new home. Whenever you liked it or not, get use to your new home." Tyki tried to explain as he reached next to the bed. The bed was the only thing that was white in the room.

Allen looked down and thought. "How... long have I been here?"

"A week. You've been sleeping awfully a lot. You even made us worry, too."

"Oh. I guess that's what I get for refusing a lot in the white room." Allen smiled.

"Refuse what?" Tyki looked at Allen.

"Nothing." Allen shooked his head.

"Okay then." Tyki dropped a set of clothes.

"What's this for?" Allen looked at the clothes.

"Get dress."

"Why?" Allen then looked at Tyki.

"It's an order from the Earl."

Allen thought for a moment. "I don't feel like it."

"Get dress."

"I'm tired." Allen then looked at his lap.

"You'll sleep later. Get dress." Tyki began to get irrigated.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"The Earl is getting more impatient day by day."

"I don't want to and I don't feel like it." Allen sounded like his temper was about to rise.

"..." Tyki's temper was about to rise higher. "What are you a kid?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Then fifteen year olds don't act like this."

"I don't care." Allen thought this was a joke.

Tyki sighed. "Then there is no choice, but to change you myself." _(so wrong.)_

Allen felt red, "Ah, no. I can change myself."

"I'll give you ten minutes. If you are not done by then, I'll come in myself." Tyki smiled. _'It actually worked.'_

"Fine." Allen still felt red.

Tyki clicked the door open and left. Leaving the door locked.

_'Why did he locked the door?' _Allen looked at the locked door, then relaxed and laid back to bed. '_Sigh... What am I going to do now? Everything is falling apart fast...' _He removed the blanket and got up.

--

When ten minutes past, the locked door knocked.

"Boy, are you ready?" Tyki spoke out.

"Ah, almost!" Allen yelled out.

"I'm opening the door anyways." Tyki opened the door. When he entered, Allen was tying his bow.

"... I'm done?" Allen was confused.

Tyki just stared at Allen in a funny way, then laughed.

"Wh-what's so funny." Allen looked at the laughing man.

"Your tie your bow wrong, and I'm sorry. I gave you the wrong size." Tyki stopped laughing.

"... thanks for telling me that." Allen tried to fix the bow. "By the way, why is this important."

"But it is." Tyki pointed it out.

"How so?" Allen kept fixing his bow. _'I haven't use this bow in a while...'_

"It is always best if you show your respects." Tyki went to Allen and fixed his bow. " By the way, you really suck at tying bows."

"Shut up." Allen felt uneasy, and both left to the door.

--

When they entered a large piano room, the Earl and Road were waiting for them.

"Ah, Allen Walker! I've been waiting for you." the Earl had such a happy face.

"Not me. I wanna sleep." Allen looked away.

"Aw, don't be harsh, Allen!" Road was in front of Allen.

"Never mind that, what's so important to talk about?" Allen looked at the Earl.

"Eh? Oh that. Have you not noticed there's only darkness in you?"

"That doesn't sound important..."

"You lost your light, have you?" the Earl said.

"...I said it's not that important." Allene tried to ignore it.

"Oh Allen, you really are stubborn."

Allen thought and said, "I'm hungry." He really tried hard to ignore everything. _(me too!)_

"We were about to go to the dining room." Road responded.

'_Was he trying to ignore everything?' _The Noahs and the Earl thought.

_'I already know I'm about to lose my light...' _Allen looked down with a saddened face.

"By the way, can I ask you a few questions before we eat?" Allen said. They were on their way to the dining room.

"Ask anything you want." the Earl was leading the way.

"What... do you want with me?" Allen made a suspicious look.

"You'll know later."

"... How can you trust me even though I can use my Innocence on you?"

"Because, you can't win here."

"That... doesn't make any sense! You are just like that voice!!" Allen stopped and activated his Innocence, but before he can attack, Tyki quickly stopped him by grabbing his left arm.

"That's far enough." Tyki said.

"...Tch..." Allen converted his arm back.

"Hm? 'Voice'? Just whose 'voice' were you talking about?" The Earl turned to see the angry white haired child.

"...It's no one. Forget what I said." Allen grabbed Tyki's arm to move it away.

"Suit yourself." the Earl then turned forward and walked again.

_'...Dammit...' _Allen looked down. _'I hate this... Why does __**this **__have to happen?... Shit...'_

_--_

In the Order, all Exorcist and Generals were ready for battle.

"You still remember what General Cross' plans were right, Yuu?" Lavi said.

"Why would I forget something simple, and it's an order. So, I won't forget it so easily." Kanda sat at his mattress.

"Just want to review it over with you." Lavi said.

"It's been seven days since the moyashi's kidnap, and five days ago since the meeting. You should've remembered it."

"I know. Lenalee, do you need to go over it before we go tomorrow?"

Lenalee felt blank. "..."

"Oi, Lenalee. Did you got a fever?" Lavi was right in front of Lenalee. Like three inches close.

"Eh..." Lenalee reacted with powerful slap. "I'm sorry. I spaced out."

"I... can tell." Lavi was in the ground, bleeding because he got hit at the wall, too.

"So, what were we talking about again?"

"Do you need to go over your position?" Lavi got up, patting his clothes.

"... No. I remembered." Lenalee said.

"Okay. Remember we'll leave at sunrise. If you're late, then stay behind. Sleep well Lenalee." Lavi said. "And you too Yuu!"

"Don't call me that... And get out of my room." Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Right!" Lenalee left.

"Night Yuu!!" Kanda threw his sword at Lavi, but Lavi immediately closed the door, but the sword went through the door. _(You can see half of the blade...)_

"Kanda is scary..." Lenalee muttered.

--

Allen sat in the bed in relief then lie down. _'Finally... I have sat there for about three hours... The discussion didn't went anywhere either. I actually forgot what I have to get ready for. Something about event?' _Allen looked at the white canopy. _'Sigh... it's not like I'm going anywhere. So, why did they lock me up? I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow, and I wonder what time is it...'_ Allen could no longer keep his eyes open. _"But.. I'll know, later... after...I...' _Then he fell fast asleep.

--

"Lulubell, are you sure it'll be there?" the Earl said.

"I'm certain. Right now it's at rest." Lulubell bowed down at the Earl.

"Then we must hurry." the Earl walked off.

"Yes." Lulubell got up and followed.

"Yay! It sounds like the fun is about to start!" Road said with a grin.

"Agree." Tyki smiled in return. "By the way, Master Earl, when are we leaving again?"

"Thirty minutes. Wake him up." Earl looking at Tyki.

* * *

_Is it just me, or everything is about to get shorter? _

_Allen: It's shorter._

_Timmi: shut up... I just have a bad head._

_Allen: Why?_

_Timmi: ... because... I'm tired..._

_Allen: liar._

_Timmi: (types the death of Allen Walker.) _

_Allen: Whoa wait!! I'm sorry!_

_Timmi: liar... anyways, I'm bored... sigh... I hate May too... I wish it is summer break. I think. I don't know. My typing skills are getting better though... If only my nails would stop growing... They're like bear claws... erk... hm... I realized I skip some stuff from the previous chapters. I only found one though. And um... never mind. _

_Allen: You really are mental..._

_Timmi: shut it._

_**Random Notes: **__In the first chapter, in the end I said white petals fall, yeah? Well those are light. Every human's heart is like a flower. One blooms and one falls. Or like a sakura tree. So, his light did began to fall. Fast. :) _

_Allen: you really are a devil..._

_Timmi: ... so... got a problem...? I think I love it. :) I don't have much notes... So I'm trying to look for more...But I'm always for getting them. And I don't bother writing some of it.. heh... I'm really an idiot..._

_Allen: sure..._

_Timmi: ...You know what... I'm killing you at the end of the story!!_

_Allen: I thought..._

_Timmi: Shut up and sleep!! And also, why are you here?!_

_Allen: ... Uh... well... BYE!! We'll see you in chapter thirteen!!_

_Timmi: Bitch don't ignore me!! _

_-cut-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_I can't own something this awesome : Even such amazing manga and anime!!_

_I remember something. On chapter six, I said I like that chapter... Now... I'm uncertain. I'll think about that. (No I won't...) Hm... the weekend I found I have A LOT of free time. I can type about two to three stories, but now I need to write out my planning...heh... (grabs favorite writing pencil and starts writing some thing weird and shows you big words: __**E-N-J-O-Y R-E-A-D-I-N-G A-S I C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E T-H-E E-N-D O.F T.H.E. ST.O.R.Y.**__)_

**.C.H.A.P.T.E.R. T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N.**

_'I told you the darkness found you.' _A voice said.

"But... I know that. I tried looking for the light, but _something _kept stopping me. Do you know what it is?" A sad, white child said.

"...Maybe." the voice responded.

"Tell me specifically. I want to know the truth." the child said.

"...Maybe your are not looking hard. I'm just guessing. I think." voice thinking doubtfully.

"Big liar."

"Allen. You really can't remember. Can't you?"

"Remember what?" Allen looked up.

The voice made a sigh and said, "Nevermind."

"No, tell me. I want to know. Please."

"... Do you remember the first thing you start acting strange?"

Allen thought. "Uh... I... Think."

"Keep going, and hurry. Our time is almost up."

"Hold on... Wait. I think I remember!! I got hit my something right?!"

"Bingo."

"Do you know what it is?" Allen stepped forward.

"... Innocence. It's..." the voice was silent.

"Hey." the voice didn't respond. "I can't hear you."

"It's time for you to go. I'm sorry, Allen. Maybe next time." the voice thene disappeared.

"Fine..."

--

Allen slowly opened his eyes and sees a girl waiting for him to wake up. "What do you want, Road." Allen sounded very sleepy.

"It's time to play." Road said.

"Can't we wait? Besides, what time is it?" Allen stared at Road.

"No, and it's time to get up." Road said.

Allen checked the time. "I only slept for ten minutes."

"Yeah, well the Earl wants you."

"...Fine... but please let me sleep longer next time..."

"Okay!" Road gets off the bed. "Don't forget to get a new change of clothes."

"Where... are they?" Allen sat up.

"... You can't see the drawer?"

Allen looked around, and spotted something black sticking out of the wall. "Oh..."

"I'll be back." Road closed the door.

Allen removed the the blanket and got up, and starts changing. _'Why... does my chest hurts lately? And... why now?' _He stopped and touched his chest, and looked down at his chest.

--

After Allen was done changing, he head to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He then knock the door. No answer. He knocked again and said, "Hey, I'm done." Still, no answer. "Road?" No answer. He sighed and head to the mattress to sit down. _'They opened the door like it was nothing, but I can't open it. Do they not trust me? I mean, I can't find an exit here... Unless I try, but... I don't feel like it... Because I'm sleepy...' _Allen yawned and a tear came out, but didn't flow down. He then wiped it off, and started to look around the room. It makes him want to walk around the room, so he did. _'Maybe I need more exercise... I must be lacking exercise, too...' _Allen sees a mirror and stares himself at the mirror. _'I can see darkness. Inside me. But... I still can't see my light...' _Allen looked down at his feet.

Suddenly the door opened, and Road then said, "Are you ready?"

Allen turned to see who, then nodded, and head to the door.

--

In the Order.

Lenalee washes her face and heavily panted as she touched her chest. "It... hurts again..." Suddenly Miranda came in the bathroom. "Oh, Lenalee, good morning." Miranda bowed.

"Morning Miranda." Lenalee lets go of her chest and walked off.

_'I wonder if she is okay...' _Miranda thought.

_'Why... does it hurt now? Can't it wait until later?' _Lenalee started to drop a sweat.

Lavi sees her and called out her name as he walk towards her. "Lenalee, are you okay?"

"Um... yes."

"Okay then, everyone is ready. I think they say they are in the water way."

"Alright, but what about you?"

"Oh, need to get something." Lavi looked away from Lenalee.

"And your Innocence?"

"It's fixed." Lavi digs it out in his pocket to show proof.

"Alright. See you there."

"'Kay." Lavi walks away and Lenalee walked the opposite way.

When Lenalee reached to the water way, Lavi was behind her.

"Right on time, both of you." Cross said.

"Lenalee, please be careful." Her older brother gave her a hug that she never felt in a while.

"Okay." Lenalee returned the hug. "Nii-san... I need to head out now. Can you please let go?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Komui let go.

"I'm off then..." Lenalee glanced at Komui as the boat began to move away from the surface. (_I don't feel like describing, but try to get my point...)_

--

"Where are we heading out?" Allen said as he walked.

"We are going somewhere in the middle Atlantic Islands. It doesn't have a name." Road walked with him.

"Oh... that's weird."

"Yeah... no human ever came, but if they did, I bet they all died of hunger."

"..." Allen had bad thoughts.

They entered the dining room, and Road said, "I brought my playmate as you said!"

_'Playmate?' _Allen said, staring at Road as she take her seat.

"Finally." Tyki said.

"What are you talking about?" Allen turned to look at Tyki.

"You dress slow."

"Well, I'm sorry for not changing often during the last few months!!" Allen said as he closed his eyes.

"So, you are saying you don't take showers?"

"Well first off, the head nurse tied me up often, second, I get locked off in the confined room, third, I sleep for about a week, then fourth, you didn't let me shower." Allen took his seat.

Tyki claps his hands, and said, "Wow...Great story." (_that's... too weird.)_

Allen picked up a fork, and threw it at Tyki, but it went through him. Tyki picked up the fork off the chair and passed it back to Allen. "You're gonna need a new one by the way."

"Enough play, hurry up and eat, so we can leave." The Earl said.

"Fine..." Allen said, and picked up the new fork and starts eating. "..."

"What's wrong, Allen?" The Earl stared at Allen.

"The food... it... tastes weird. Who... cooked this?" Allen twitched.

"The akumas." Road said.

Allen spit it out. "What?! They can do that too?"

"They can do anything."

Allen stared at Road for a long time. "It... tastes terrible."

"It's better than nothing." Tyki said as he continued eating.

"... Your right..." Allen gave a second thought.

--

They finished their breakfast and began to head out. _(I like skipping too.)_

_'I'll never eat this again... and I wish I leave soon...' _Allen thought as he holds his stomach with his two hands.

"Something wrong?" Tyki said.

"I-It's nothing..." Allen said.

--

They suddenly landed on a silent, dark island. Within a glance... (_I think...)_

Allen looks around and noticed they were in the woods. "Why the woods?"

"It's a good hiding place and it's dark." The Earl said.

"Can't their be a cave?"

"Not it's style."

"It's?" Allen stared at the Earl, puzzled. "Who's _its."_

"You'll know soon."

"I hate it when you say that..."

It's been half an hour and no words we said. Until...

"Now can you tell me what we are looking for?" Allen said in a bored way.

"The Innocence of Darkness, or the cursed Innocence." The Earl said.

Allen was silent. "What's that?"

The Earl stopped and they stopped. He then turned towards Allen, "Didn't Cross tell you?"

"No. I think." Allen thought. "Wait... I remember. Yeah I remember, but I only know a little..." _(check back at eight?)_

The Earl explains. Allen nodded continuously.

"So, you are saying I'm nothing, but darkness?" Allen said.

"Yes. I've explained that seven times." The Earl said.

Allen was silent for a moment and cried out, "Then, where is my light now?"

"It's gone. Possibly." Tyki said as he smoked his cigarette.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Allen, have you heard of the Innocence of Light and Darkness' history?" The Earl said.

"Help me refresh my memory." Allen said.

"Okay then." The Earl talks about it. _(It's mostly what the story is saying but more at the bottom. and... I'm waaaay too lazy to type it all. So try to figure it out yourself...)_

"... The history... Mana use to tell me a story about it. About twice, but it talks about difference in heart. Each person has different levels of light and darkness in their heart..." Allen said.

"Hm, good enough, but let's hurry. The sun might be up." The Earl said.

"'kay." Allen said and they began to walk forward.

After they've walked two miles, the wind suddenly picked up. Instead the wind begins to swirl around Allen, but slightly. "What's... happening?" Allen looked around.

"It's close." The Earl said. "Now that it is close, do you know where it is?"

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly Allen felt something unreal.

"That. I mean." The Earl said.

"This feeling... It's... calling out for me." Allen lead the way, and they followed. Allen suddenly trembles a little. '_It felt... it felt so familiar. But, where?'_

They kept walking and suddenly noticed a large oak tree. So they stopped. It's about three yards in diameter. There's also a swirl somewhere in Allen's eye level. The wind starts to pick up harder. Allen starts walking closer to the tree. The others just watched and stood there. He then stopped when he was close enough.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Tyki said.

"I... can... hear the voice in my head. It's... calling out to me." Allen responded.

_'Touch. The. Swirl. On. The. Tree.' _The voice said.

Allen reach out to the swirl.The wind began to blow harder than before. Everyone shielded their eyes, including Allen. The wind came out of the tree _(weird...)_Within a blink of an eye, no one was around in the oak tree, and all of a sudden, the swirl turned into a black aura.

Above in the canopy trees, the Earl floats around and said, "It's very unpleasant. Doing that for a visitor of course, and to your new owner."

* * *

_I seriously don't want to do this again. During the weekends, I found myself very lazy. And now, I don't feel like doing anything. And seriously, if you want to complain about the grammar, stick that to your head. I'll update it later. I have a poor document. I don't have the ones that can fix the grammar!! Okay? I have one, but I don't have the productive key. If you have one, would you let me know? For now on, I'm taking my time doing this. In short, I don't want to post this daily. I feel awfully tired. I've been feeling too much pain lately. I found some other interest too. So I guess I'll play things slow. :)_

_**Random Notes: **__I'm only going to talk about the Innocence of Light and Darkness. By the way, Allen died. I'm glad. Just kidding. He didn't. I'll kill him later. (Hahahahaha...) Er.. Anyways:_

_**Innocence of Darkness: **__it can't absorb a pure heart of darkness because that the person with pure darkness can't return their light. That person might be nothing, or die if it did. Like the ones that died from the curse._

_**Innocence of Light: **__it's the same, but with pure light. Also, this condition is suffer, or disappear. I'm thinking about loosing their memories. But I'm not sure..._

_Once one of them is used, for example Innocence of Darkness, the darkness it absorbed, can be used as something. I never thought of this. So, I guess I'll talk about it later in life. Stupid teachers... they have lots of doubts... I can't do my project now... sucks..._

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_... I don't own... Not me. Not me. Not me. Never me._

_Sigh... I keep telling all of you that I'm not good at grammar. I really tried. I keep saying this... I'm sorry, I'm not myself lately... Well whatever... Here's the story... I need to go take a nap. More ever, ...nevermind, I don't want to think anymore._

_**...Chapter.Fourteen...**_

Tyki slid down on a broken tree, with no leaves. _'What the hell just happened?' _He said as he brush off the dirt and branches on his clothes. After he got most of it off, he looked around the area. "Hey, you akuma." An akuma came out from the darkness. A level three by the way. "Go look for the Earl. Tell him I'm here, but I'll be heading back to the oak tree. Also, tell him I'll send an akuma to look for the boy." Tyki gave an order and the akuma left, then Tyki called out another level three akuma. "Go look for the boy. If you find him, hurry and bring him to the Earl. Got it?" The akuma agreed and disappeared. "Sigh...I guess I'll go head there myself." Tyki starts walking.

--

"Oooooow..." Road hangs upside down on a tree. "That hurts... How many trees did I get hit by?" So looked around. "Where is everyone by the way?" She then dropped down and landed on her feet. "Hm... no answer. Then I guess I'll continue from square one.

--

Somewhere directly away from the Noahs, Allen's face lay on the sand, not moving. _'I wonder... I wonder that voice isn't talking to me much...'_

_'Because Allen, you didn't say so!' _The voice responded.

_'What... are you talking about?'_ Allen said.

'_You don't think about your light and darkness anymore, but instead, you think about the situation you are in.'_

_'...You know what... maybe your are right...' _Allen gave a second thought.

'_I'm always right.'_

_'Heh... You know something... I'm... always lost. Also, I don't know where to go nor start. I did promise Mana I would keep walking, but... my path looks like it is about it end.' _Allen began to frown.

The voice was silent for a moment.

'_Hey, you still there?' _Allen spoke up.

_'Well, where you do want to go?'_

_'I don't know...'_

_'Well, first off, who do you want to be with?' _

_'...My friends...'_

_'I can't hear you.'_

_'I want to be with my friends!' _Allen spoke louder.

_'Then go with them. I'll only follow you.'_

_'But where are they?' _

_'Don't worry, you'll find them soon. If you are lucky that is.'_

_'What? What do you mean?'_

_'You'll find out.'_

_'You sound like you're about to fade.'_

_'That's because you need to wake up.'_

_'...Can you find a better excuse?' _Allen made a subtle smile.

_'It's the truth.' _

_'I know that... Good bye then.' _Everything became blank.

After Allen left _(The usual area where they meet)_, the voice was silent for a while. _'Maybe we'll meet face-to-face soon.'_

"Huh?" Allen woke up, and tasted something funny. "Is this... sand?!" Allen quickly got up,then wiped it off and spit it out. "Bleh... nasty..." When his taste became more faint, he suddenly noticed where he is at. _(Dense guy...) _"What the--? Where am I? What just happened? Hm?" Allen's hands felt cold. _"The sand... it feels like snow. Soft and cold. But wait a minute. The woods was humid when I got there.' _He looked at the woods up ahead. He clutched his hands and noticed he was holding something. _(still dense...) _"What's this?" On his left hand, he let go whatever it is he is holding and sees he's holding a black Innocence fragment. "It's...black? But why?" He tried to remember how did he got it, "Let's see, I remember I touched that... swirly thing on the tree, then got blown off... But how and what..." He thought for a moment, and said, "Well it's better to ask someone. I'll need to go back to where the oak is." Allen got up on his feet, and stood there. '_Wait a minute... what happens if I get lost...' _That thought taunted him for a while. "They'll... they'll find me anyhow... I bet the island is small." _(It isn't that small...) _He placed the black Innocence fragment, then looked around again and started to walk inside the woods. When he first stepped in, he felt the woods is humid. _'I got it right. Wonder how... Lots of people needs lots of explaining to do.' _He looked up, and sees it was all cloudy. _'I thought the sun was about to come out or...What time __**is **__it? Maybe it'll rain. I should look for somewhere safe for the rain...' _Allen went deeper into the dark woods.

--

Up in the sky, the Earl looks around. Suddenly he sees an akuma approaching him. When the akuma came to him, the akuma discussed the Earl about Tyki's message. Only about where Tyki is. Right after the akuma finished talking, another came. That akuma said Road is close to the opposite side of Tyki. "And Allen?" Tyki's messenger said another akuma is looking for him. "Hurry. Some unexpected people will come anytime soon." Some akuma appeared, and the Earl ordered them to destroy the intruder(s). _(We'll be unsure for now :) _They obeyed and headed towards the boat.

"Huh?" Allen quickly looked up and sees the akumas. '_Are they looking for me?... No way, that many? Ha, one is enough. It must be something else.' _Allen tried to be positve, so he ignored them and continued on.

--

On the boat, a guy with long red hair, that was called Marian Cross _(I'm saying this as a joke)_said, "We got company, and I bet we were late. Tim, you could've gone a little closer..." Everyone else in the boat looked up at the island and sees a small, thick, black clouds. They knew what it is.

"Akuma?" a guy with short red hair yelled out. _(not that short.)_

"We can see that, eye patch." A Japanese man said as he picked up his katana.

"Wait, Lavi, Kanda, you can't fight!" A Chinese female said.

"How come Lenalee?" The red head said.

"Because, there's water... I don't think you can make it if you fall." Lenalee said in a worried face.

Lavi was silent. "Maybe you got a point."

"Che..." Kanda relaxed.

"Lenalee, spare one for information. We might need that." Cross said.

"Yes!" Lenalee activated her Innocence, and jumped off of the boat.

Cross took out his gun and starts shooting at the akuma. Other Exorcist and Generals had to wait for landed, and halt their attacks. _(For several reasons.)_

The akumas began their attacks.

--

Allene could hear fight from the direction where the akumas went. _'Why is there fight? Surely they didn't fight each other. That'll be retarded... Maybe someone else besides us are here.' _Allen had a feeling his master is here, so he ran towards to the beach.

When Allen reached to the beach, he sees fighting. He looked closer and sees Lenalee. "Lenalee?!" Allen shouted.

Lenalee turned to see who was calling her and sees Allen. "Allen?!" Both began to smile. Lenalee focused on fighting, and one akuma noticed he should take Allen back to the Earl, so the akuma flew towards Allen. The akuma then got shot, and disappeared. Allen turned to see who, and sees Cross. Kanda got off the boat and activates his Innocence and jumped up to attack the akuma.

"Idiot apprentice." Cross said.

"Master..."

"Allen!" Lavi quickly ran towards Allen. "Are you alright?!"

"Um... yeah." Allen nodded.

"You don't look alright." Lavi said.

"Really, I'm alright."

"You better hope that's your final answer." Lavi crossed his arms at his chest.

Cross came up to the two boys and said, "Do you have 'it'?"

"...What do you mean?" Allen looked at his master.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to get rid of the akumas." Cross pointed his gun at one of the akuma and started to shoot. The other three Generals didn't bother fighting. _(Maybe because they don't want to fight weakings... most of them are level threes.)_

Lavi looked at Allen. "Allen, aren't you going to fight with us?"

"Oh..." Allen tried to activate his Innocence. "..."

"What's wrong?" Lavi was confused.

"I can't... I can't activate it..." Allen started to tremble and grabbed his left arm.

"What are you saying, Allen?" Lavi was beginning to worry.

"I kept activating it, but... suddenly it doesn't want to..." Allen stared at Lavi.

"Because, the cursed Innocence is on you." Cross said, still trying to get rid of the akumas.

Allen digs out of his pocket and shows him the black Innocence fragment. "You mean this?"

"What's that? I never seen anything like this." Lavi looked at the Innocence at his eye level.

"Sigh... I guess we can't spare one after all..." Cross scratched his head, and killed the last akuma. "And yes. That's it."

Everyone gathered to see what it is.

"Make sure the Earl doesn't get close to you." Cross continued speaking.

"Too late." A voice behind Allen said, and quickly grabbed Allen by the neck. Then backed off.

"Allen!!" Lenalee and Lavi cried out.

"Tch..." Allen glared at the Earl.

"Don't get too stubborn. I'm just doing my job." The Earl said.

Lenalee's Innocence is still activated, so she then ran towards the Earl. "Let him go!" She tried to kick the Earl, but the Earl jumped up. Lenalee quickly realized that and followed the Earl, but an akuma blocked her.

"I'll take my leave then, and leave you something to play with." the Earl said, waving good-bye.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" Lenalee yelled out.

"Maybe another day." Another swarm of akuma popped out, and the Earl quickly left and head deeper in the woods _(on air.)_

"Lenalee!!" Allen tried to reach out to Lenalee, and disappeared.

"Allen! Dammit..." Lavi said.

* * *

_Wow... that's short... oh well... I won't get in trouble right? Um... ah... I really do feel sick... ever since I started this. I started to sneeze a lot more often... and my bones are killing me... T.T sigh... what to do... I don't want to post anything on Friday. Why? Who knows why. Maybe I'm lazy? _

_**Things to Know: **__If you were wondering how Cross gets there so fast, Timcanpy can take them somewhere. Depending on how Tim remembers. And he remembers the closest island around that island. Sad... That's about it. Bye... (sneezes)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_Not me. Never me. Surely nah me. (__Sneeze__)_

_.__.. Hey... I've become a new age. ...I got nothing to say. Thanks for the review, and the hits. My brain kinda broken... Oh no... That's bad..._

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen?**_

Kanda finished off the last swarm of akuma. "Fuckin' pest." He gave a heavy pant.

"Great job Yuu!" Lavi gave Kanda a thumb up.

"Shut... Up..." Kanda did not bother lifting his sword up.

"We need to hurry." Cross said. "Allen is still here, and also the Earl."

"How can you tell?" Lenalee said as she tried to catch her breathe.

"The clouds aren't disappearing." Everyone looked up.

"Uh... explanation please." Lavi said.

"The darkness is flowing through Allen now because he's holding the cursed Innocence. The black Innocence fragment you saw, it looks like it has awakened because almost all of Allen's light is disappearing. If it's all gone, then there should be rain or maybe something worse." Cross explained.

"But... is there a way out of it?" Lenalee said.

"Yes there is."

"Then... what?" Lavi said before Lenalee could say.

"We need to wait for the person with the Innocence of Light's power to awaken, but since Allen's darkness is close to awakening, it'll take about a week for the Light to awaken." Cross said.

"So, uh... where to start?" Lavi said.

Cross was silent. "Have any of you got hit by a black light through the chest?"

"Lenalee." Kanda said as he put away his sword.

"Huh?" Lenalee turned to Kanda.

Kanda returned the stare with a glare. "You don't remember?"

Lenalee thought long and heard, then she suddenly said, "Oh yeah. Kanda and I had that mission together! Then all of a sudden, I felt so weird! A little though."

"Hm... that's the one I'm talking about." Cross said. "Now, we need to be a separate group."

"Why?" Lenalee was confused, and was close enough to get a headache.

"You need to get the Innocence of Light, and awaken it." Cross looked around and found a stick, and picked it up. "At a time like this, it's about to sleep and rest. Once you arrive there, it should be asleep already."

"I see." Lenalee understood.

"So listen up. We will split in two. In my group, there is me, Socalo, Miranda, and Lavi. The rest will go with Lenalee _(Lenalee, Tiedoll, Klaud, and Kanda.)_ No objections?" All shook their heads. "Good. You guys need to take the boat. The island should be over there." Cross pointed to the ocean. "As for us, we need to stop the Earl. No duh."

"Right." Lenalee's group head towards the boat.

"Fine." Kanda said.

The boat set sail and left.

"Lenalee, come back safely!!" Lavi shouted.

"Right!" Lenalee nodded and waved good bye. Lavi did the same. and so did Miranda.

The boat disappeared out of their sights, and Cross said, "We need to hurry. We don't have much time."

"Fine." Lavi said, and they continued deeper in the woods.

--

In the deep woods, Allen continued to struggle against the Earl's grasp. "Let me go Earl! Let. Me. Go!!" Allen continuously repeated himself repeatedly, but the Earl ignored everything he said. "Why won't you let me go?!" He then looked at the Earl.

"I wouldn't lose something precious and hand it to the likes of them." the Earl said.

"What do you mean?" Allen said.

"The Innocence of Darkness is really fond of you, so you can be the one the Innocence wants. Not the others."

"I don't understand what you are talking about!"

The Earl ignored him and stopped close to the oak tree. Road and Tyki were waiting for them. "I'm sorry I'm late. The intruders were annoying us, so I had to shake them off."

"We don't mind, as long as that doesn't happen again." Tyki said.

"Can you let me go now?" Allen said.

"You promise you won't run right?" the Earl looked at Allen.

"Fine." The Earl lets him go. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but make it quick." The Earl continued to stare at Allen.

"Why can't I use my Innocence? You know, my Crowned Clown."

Everyone was silent.

"...Maybe there is light in it?" The Earl guessed.

"Huh?"

"I'm just guessing. I never heard of that before." The Earl looked away. "For now, shall we take out leave?"

"Yes. I'm tired of this island." Road said.

Allen stared at the tree. "...Hold on."

"Hm?" Tyki looked at Allen, and then the other two.

_'Do you mind touching the tree again?' _The voice echoed in Allen's head.

"Why?" Allen said aloud.

Suddenly, Allen was interrupted by Tyki, "Why what?"

"The tree is trying to say something." Allen responded.

"Trees can talk?" Road said.

"Maybe, but only this tree can talk... somehow..." Allen replied.

_'Touch the tree and you'll see something surprising...' _The voice kept repeating itself.

"..." Allen couldn't help it, but walk towards the tree, and touched it. Suddenly, darkness surrounds Allen, looking like it was trying to swallow him up. Tyki quickly tried to reach out for him, but Allen was already gone.

"Where did he go?" Road said.

"Paradise Island. The island of endless hopes. Or so they say." The Earl replied.

"Where's that?" Tyki said.

"Paradise Island doesn't exist in this world. Rather, it is a dimension. To enter, you must be compatible with the powers of the Innocence of Light and Darkness." The Earl explained.

"So, where can we find the person with the Innocence of Light?" Tyki asked.

"I'm not sure myself. The Innocence of Light likes to play Guess Who and Hide-and-Seek. Also the Innocence of Light picks the one who is very close to the Innocence of Darkness' accommodator."

Tyki thought for a moment. "Then it must be one of the Exorcists. The boy trusts one of them the most."

"Hm, you catch up pretty good, Tyki-pon."

"So, how do we get in there? This Paradise Island?" Road said.

"We'll think of something." The Earl said. Therefore, they waited and think.

--

_'Where am I now?' _Allen slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in snowy scenery. '_It's snowy, but... no snowflakes... and... __The__ snow... It's... warm?' _Allen looked up and found it dark. _(Like a normal cloudy day.) _Allen then looks around and sees the trees making pathways. He looked down at his hands and sees he was still holding the black Innocence fragment. _'Better keep this safe... In case I don't lose it...' _Allen shoved it in his pocket. _'I wonder how did I got here...' _he said as he got up, and started to walk.

About five minutes later, Allen stopped walking. He looks around and founds himself in the same spot where he woke up. _'Huh? Why am I here? I mean, I just went here, and here I am in the same spot. Strange...' _

_'Welcome to Paradise Island, Allen. I thought you would be here.' _The voice echoed around Allen instead inside his head.

Allen looked around. "Where are you?"

_"There's a village at your right. Go there and see what happens." _The voice ignored Allen.

"..." Allen turned to his right, leaving nothing, but footprints. "Can you still hear me?" Allen said as he continued to walk.

"_Loud and clear." _The voice started to sound like a child at age twelve.

"Good. I want to ask questions if you don't mind." Allen said.

_"Sure, but I'm not sure if I can answer them all." _

"It's alright. Everyone is giving me clueless answers, so I guess I'm use to it." Allen thought. "What is Paradise Island?"

_"It's a place where the __Innocence__of Light and Darkness__r__est and do a certain thing." _

"What certain thing?"

_"One day you'll know. Just be patient." _

"Fine. Why am I chosen?"

The voice was silent. "_I guess the Innocence of Light really thought your will between light and darkness is great. And... out of __the entire__ world, you are about the only one who went deeper between them." _

"Mana. He said I should. I think so too because I thought it'll be safer."

_"I see. I can tell. But also, you were chosen to gain back the balance of this world and this so call Earth." _

"What's wrong with that?" Allen looked up.

The voice was silent for a moment again. _"__In this world, it looks like it's about to fade. If it fades, then who knows what happens to Earth or what will happen to the Innocence."_

"What will happen?"

_"Not sure. It never happened before. I think."_

"Wow... that's helpful..." Allen then looked down to watch his feet walk. "Um... who made this place?"

_"The Innocence of Light and Darkness. They __kind of__ have a life themselves."_

"Obvious." Allen suddenly sees the village, and then stops when he reached to the entrance. "Now what?"

_"Let's play hide-and-seek. It __is__ my favorite game. Find me in one hour. If you can't, then you have to walk for one hour. Non-stop."_

Allen was so silent. "...That's... lame."

_"Then how about no lunch too." _

Allen was very silent and froze. "Okay fine. Let's start now."

"_Okay. Begin." _

Allen ran around the village looking in at each house. One by one, he found no one.

Thirty minutes past and he did not found anyone. "Hey, voice, what... do you look like?" He tried to catch his breathe between each words.

_"Only me and you are here. So, it isn't a problem." _The voice responded.

"I see..." Allen sat in a chair inside a house. When he looked around, the room kind of reminds him of someone he knew.

_'Giving up already?' _

"Maybe... I think... I know where you are!" Allen quickly got up and ran outside the room. He changed directions often, and not straight, then suddenly he opened a door. "Found you." Allen tried to catch his breathe again. Suddenly Allen was shocked to see who it was. A boy that looked like Allen at age twelve was sitting a chair, waiting for Allen himself.

_"Good job, Allen. You found me." _The twelve year old grinned.

_

* * *

_

Haha. Love my turning point? I do!! It's weird, but oh well! Review and tell me what you think! :) Music kinda slows my thoughts down, but I'm _excessively__ addicted to it and I can't help it, but listen to them :) I like Colors of the Heart by UVERworld. I also like their elite singer. :D Anyways, good day. I turned in to a new age today. Yay me. _

**Random Notes: **_I cancelled out Krorykins and Chaoji because... they have some certain conditions. Krorykins is still in no condition to play with his Innocence. As for Chaoji, he's not ready and this is a dangerous mission. So yeah. Hope you get my point. The previous chapter's note. I said how to use the Innocence's powers or something like that. I finally thought about it: The Innocence of Light and Darkness use their ability depending on how the user's emotion act__s__. Like if your mood is happy, it doesn't do a thing. If you are mad, it'll go berserk. That's bad by the way. You don't want to __be__berserk. It takes a long time to recover it back. Like you get mad at someone and they didn't forgive you. Something like that. It's hard to control the Innocence if you can__not__ control your emotions. Allen is more suitable. So is Lenalee. You can tell. If you observe the original manga well, then you should understand. Somewhere where the Earl said the Innocence picks, actually the Innocence of Darkness usually picks first, but this time, the Innocence of Light picks this time. They read the person's likes and dislikes. When they look for who __is__ close to the user, then the opposite (__As if__ Light picked someone then Darkness seeks the other.) looks for that close person. I picked Lenalee because... they seemed more close... O.o_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own. _

_I am almost done with the story I think... I am not sure, but I had better hope so! I want to end this soon! (Tears start flowing down) Er... anyways, enjoy the story. Don't get mad at me for no reason. Now, finally I can work on my project. I have waited for this for a long time!! A broken promised teacher always promised LATE!! ... Here is the story:_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Sixteen!!

Allen stood there shock to see himself young right in front of his eyes. "How come..." Allen then lifted his index finger and pointed at the child.

_"You don't recognize me?" _The child smiled. _"I thought this form is a lot better." _

"So... you're that voice who keeps talking to me in my head?" Allen said.

"_Bingo."_

Allen's expression slowly changed back to normal and said, "Okay then, enough jokes, why don't you change back into your original form?"

_"Can't. I don't have one." _The small looking Allen made a small frown.

"What do you mean?" Allen said.

_"I'll explain, but first, take a seat. I beat you are exhausted." _

"..." Allen stepped forward and took a seat in front of the table.

_"Good." _The child's face looked normal and began to discuss. "_To tell you the truth, which I'm always telling the truth, I'm actually your darkness in your heart, and I am going to help you how to use your NEW Innocence." _Before the child continued on, Allen quickly interrupted him.

"W-wait!! _New?_ What do you mean?"

"_Yes new. The cursed Innocence. In your pocket." _

"Can I use my old one?" Allen clutched his left arm hard.

_"You have to tame the cursed Innocence first. After you tamed that, I will teach you how to use two of them. To me, it's a little simple, but you should be able to do it." _

Allen thought for a while then quickly said, "What's… your name? You never tell me."

"_Call me what ever you want. Whatever comes from your heart." _

Allen thought very hard. "…Echo… Is Echo all right? Because you echo a lot."

"… _That's… a weird name, but okay." _

Allen digs through his pocket, and took out the black Innocence fragment, then showed it to Echo. "How can I use it?"

"_Like I said, I'm going to teach you later." _

"Well… when will I start?" Allen looked at Echo in confusion.

"_It requires a lot of rest; also, you haven't that in a while."_

"…Fine, but you know, I am kind of sleepy." Allen yawned.

"_There's a bedroom at your left." _

"Oh okay, but… What about you?" Allen stood up.

"_I don't sleep when it is dark. I never do." _

"I see. No wonder it's dark."

"_It wasn't like this when you still have light." _

"So, you are saying this world is mine, depending in my will?"

Echo nodded. _"But it's not really yours… It's also the Innocence of Light's, too." _

"I remember hearing the Innocence of Light is the person close to the Innocence of Darkness, or something like that, right?"

"_I think so." _

"I thought you know."

"…_I'll understand soon enough." _

"Well okay, I'm off." Allen stretched and went inside the room.

Echo just watched him leave. He then mumbled, "_We need to hurry, and get the Innocence of Light here. And…" _

_--_

"Is it here?" Lenalee said.

"Should be." Tiedoll said.

"Then let's keep going." Kanda said as he walking forward. They all nodded and followed Kanda.

The island is a frosted island, but the sand is warm and hot. The trees are frosted into ice. Like the island where the Earl is, there is no life here. When they walked in the woods area, they can feel the cold snow.

"Temperatures sure can change… fast…" Tiedoll said.

"Y-yeah…" Lenalee said as she hugged her arms around her.

"If you are cold, then how come you didn't bring a coat?" Kanda said.

"I… I wasn't prepared…" Lenalee looked away.

"Che…"

They have walked for about twenty minutes, and suddenly, they found a white tree that isn't made of ice. Like a tree that is naturally white. It is about two yards in diameter, and somewhere in the middle of the trunk, a sun-shaped drawing was carved.

Lenalee suddenly had a feeling that the tree is telling her something, so she felt a little nervous.

Tiedoll looked around the area, "This scenery is beautiful. It's so astonishing!"

Kanda paid close attention to the tree. _'There is something that I don't like about that damn tree. I'm having a strange feeling…' _Kanda walked until he was close to Lenalee.

Lenalee kept walking and ended up close to the tree. Kanda followed. Lenalee suddenly feel like touching the sun shape, and all of a sudden, a very bright light _(even brighter than the snow and ice on the tree) _glowed. The bright light tried to swallow up Lenalee, so Kanda quickly grabbed Lenalee's right arm. They then disappeared. Between that time, the Generals quickly noticed, and tried to help, but they were too late.

"Where did they go?" Klaud said.

"I don't know…" Tiedoll and Klaud stared at the spot where the two Asian

--

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a snowier area than before. The trees looked fresh, but no leaves. _'Ngh… where am I? I don't remember being here. I think.'_ No was with her, so no Kanda… "…Kanda? General Tiedoll? General Klaud? Anyone?" Lenalee called out her group. No answer. She then got up and looked around. "Where is everybody? Maybe I should take a look around." Therefore, Lenalee walked to where ever is possible to walk.

--

Kanda got up without a thought in his head and looked around for Lenalee. _'Che… where did she go, and where did everybody go? Damn this is retarded… I shouldn't be thinking about this shit…' _Kanda continued to look around. "Shit…" Kanda's tone sounded like a grumpy person that just woke up from a great dream, and that person got disturb. He started to walk where he was looking, and as he walked, he paid special attention to the scenery around him. _'It's quiet. Hmph… Hate to admit this, but this world does fit me. Sort of.' _He said in his head, but in Japanese.

Suddenly, he sees someone, and that person noticed him too.

"Kanda!" the person said as the person ran up to him.

"Che… where have you been?" Kanda said, and noted that it was just Lenalee.

"I'm so glad I'm able to find you!" Lenalee looked around. "Where are the Generals?"

"Don't ask people who just got here." Kanda said stubbornly.

"Eh… sorry." Lenalee bowed for no reason.

"Let's keep going." Kanda continued to walk forward.

'_But I just went there…' _Lenalee thought.

They walked for a few minutes, and sees a cross path, or an intersecting path.

"Which way?" Lenalee looked at her left and right.

Kanda looked around, and then he sees some faint footprints turning left. "Left."

"Huh? Why?" Lenalee was confused.

"Just do it." Kanda turned left, and Lenalee followed.

They continued to walk and Kanda continued to follow the faint footsteps. Suddenly, they see a village, so they stopped.

"It's so quiet… I wonder if anyone is here…" Lenalee said.

Kanda thought and started to walk again.

"Ah, Kanda!! Wait up!" Lenalee hurriedly followed Kanda. They've walked about three-fourths of the village, and they found no one. Not even in the house. Kanda looked around and found someone walking past an alley, so he quickly followed the person. Lenalee was distracted and dozed off. Kanda then sees the person turned right, and continued to follow. "Kanda!" Lenalee shouted and tried to catch up, but Kanda lifted one finger, meaning "Shut your mouth and stay where you are." Lenalee obeyed, and stayed where she is. Kanda turned to look where the person is, and sees the person went past three houses and turned to the next.

"Kanda, is there someone here?" Lenalee said impatiently.

"Che…" Kanda said, and started to walk and followed the person. Lenalee followed Kanda. He went past the three houses, went to the next, and opened the door.

"Kanda, you know it's rude to just enter a house!"

"We've been doing that since the time we got here!"

Lenalee was silent. _"He's right…" _

Kanda peeked around the house and entered. Lenalee then entered and looked around very quickly. Suddenly a person entered the room in a different room.

"_Where did you guys come from?" _the little person stared at them.

"Allen?" Lenalee quickly spoke.

'_That weed just echoed…' _Kanda thought.

"_Are you friends of Allen's?" _the child that looked like Allen spoke.

"You know something about that bean sprout?" Kanda said.

"_Bean sprout? Do you mean Allen?" _the child spoke.

"Do you know where he is?" Lenalee said as she stepped forward.

"_He's in the room, but he's asleep." _he pointed the door behind him.

"Can I see him?" Lenalee said.

"_I don't think there is much to see, but would you like some tea?" _

"Wait. How can we trust you?" Kanda said.

"_I'll answer all your questions as we sit and drink tea." _the child smiled.

'_That smile… I hate it…' _Kanda twitched one of his eyebrows, and then said, "Good enough."

"_Sit here as I get the tea ready." _the child left and went to a different room.

They both sat, and waited quietly. In just a brief moment, the pale child came out, and placed the tea set on the table. He then placed the teacups in front of Kanda, Lenalee and an empty spot. Later, he grabbed the teapot and poured it into the teacups. _"Here you go." _

"Thank you." Lenalee said.

"_No problem." _he then sat down.

"So, um, how come you look like Allen?" Lenalee said.

"_I don't really have much of a form, so I used something that comes from Allen's memory." _

"… Moyashi, explain everything you know of this place and yourself." Kanda said.

"_My name is Echo for your information." _Echo glared at Kanda.

"That's a dumb name." Kanda replied.

"_I got that name from Allen because he said I echo a lot." _

"… Che… Moyashi is really retarded." Kanda said.

'_I'll have to agree with that…for once…' _Lenalee thought as she lifted the teacup with her two hands. "Oh, it's good."

"_Allen use to like this tea, but somehow he had forgotten what it is called and he never found it. No matter how hard he tried." _

'_Wait a minute… did we just ignored my question?' _Kanda thought.

"Oh… how sad." Lenalee thought.

"_ryokucha_." Kanda said.

"What?" Lenalee said.

"Green tea." Kanda translated.

"Oh those. I use to like those, but I like iced tea better." Lenalee said.

"Black tea is better." Kanda said. "Moyashi has bad taste." Kanda then thought. '_But this ryokucha is different from what I drank. This one is a lot better.' _

"_Really? There really are so many teas…" _Echo went thoughtless.

"Yeah… When will we get to see Allen?" Lenalee made a worried face.

"_I don't think I want Allen's friends to get sick…" _

"Allen is sick?" Lenalee said.

"_Yes. It's just a fever." _Echo lifted his cup and drank it.

"Oh…" Lenalee looked down at her cup.

There was silence for a while.

"Baka, you didn't answer my question all the way." Kanda said.

"_What question?" _Echo tried to act innocent.

Kanda glared evilly at Echo, and had lots of anger building up. "You didn't explain much about this damn place and yourself!"

"_Oh yeah that…" _Echo continued to drink and place his cup down. "_Well. This place is where Allen holds his memories or something like that. As for me… I don't know." _Echo didn't want to explain at all.

'_You bitch… what kind of explanation is this?' _Kanda said in his head.

"_Hold on. Be right back." _Echo got up and left to the room where he went before. Later, then came back with a bowl if cold water, and walked across the room to go to another room.

"Where are you going?" Kanda watched Echo.

"_I'm going to fix Allen." _Echo said and left the room.

Ten minutes past and Echo came out of the room. He sighed and said, _"His fever rose. That's a bad sign." _

"Do you know why?" Lenalee said.

"_Here's my hypothesis: he didn't slept well, doesn't eat much, and he thinks too much. He also worries a lot. More ever, he goes to different climates all at once." _

"Che… useless Moyashi." Kanda said harshly.

"_Oh, but when he is well, he won't be that useless." _Echo said as he smiled. _"The action between the Light and Darkness is about to act in their place AFTER Allen is better. He's the important piece of all this."_

_

* * *

_

Yay, I'm done! I had to stop a lot because a lot happened… sad… So um… uh… Did you know? I actually fixed some stuff in the previous chapter. I did! Moreover, it seemed I like this document better!! Moreover, it's at home!! Lol. Hm… I think I broke my head bad… I wonder why… Well I'm feeling better now, I think, but uh… yeah… mm… I guess I'll continue to fix grammars now. Have a good day!

_**Random Notes: **__I really do found Allen dumb with naming people. Me too, but I like to name people by the personality. Echo echoes a lot. No matter how normal he speaks, the results are the same. Kanda doesn't have the powers the Innocence of Light. Only his. He's good at sensing and stuff. He must have found it easy… wow… _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own, and I don't think I want to own. Don't ask why._

_Sigh… enjoy!! And thank you so much with the reviews!! _

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"What… kind of act?" Lenalee said.

"_You'll know soon enough." _Echo said. _"By the way, are any of you guys hungry?" _

"I'm fine." Lenalee said. Both looked at Kanda, who was Kanda sitting there in silence in a while.

"No." Kanda said as he turned to look at Echo then Lenalee.

"_Okay then, suit yourself." _Echo said as he got up and gathered the tea set to an empty tray. He then picked it up and went to kitchen.

When he left, Kanda whispered to Lenalee, "I don't trust him. "

"Why? He seems okay." Lenalee whispered back.

"I just had a feeling." Kanda replied.

"_You know, you don't have to trust me if you want to." _Echo came back, and sat back down. Both were startled. _"What? It's not hard to hear you both." _

"Do you have strong hearing?" Kanda said as he dropped one sweat down to his face.

"_I can hear anything in this world."_

"Then how come you didn't hear us when we came here?" Kanda said. His tone sounded like he had some interest to it.

"… _I don't know. Maybe I was too busy fixing Allen." _Echo's childish face frowned.

'_Quit it with those ridiculous faces…' _Kanda thought.

'_So cute…' _Lenalee thought and slightly blushed.

Then there was silence between the three. Lenalee felt a little nervous because of the silence. Echo then interrupted the silence, "_Would you like to rest both of you?" _

"What?" Lenalee spoke up.

"Why?" Kanda felt suspicious. "It's too early for that."

"_In this time, there is no too early or too late." _Echo stared at Kanda. "_And I'm just saying because both are quiet. Also, I bet you both had a long day." _Echo smiled.

"I don't really get it. The first part I mean." Lenalee said.

"_No one does dear." _

"I hate your riddles." Kanda said.

"_I wasn't making riddles." _Echo said.

"Don't… smart mouth me." Kanda glared at Echo.

"_Who said I was?" _

Kanda's temper rose close to the max. "I'm gonna kill you…" Kanda threatened with an eviler glare than before.

"C-calm down Kanda…" Lenalee said.

"_What are you talking about? I can't die." _Echo looked at Kanda funny.

"Huh? How come?" Lenalee said.

"_Several reasons." _

"Can't you give us straight answers?" Kanda said.

"_I don't feel like it." _

"Why you…" Kanda said with a harsh tone.

"_I think I can explain. If I can." _

Everyone is silent.

"I thought you were going to tell us." Kanda said.

"_Let me think." _Echo just stared at Kanda.

'_I don't call that thinking.' _Kanda thought.

Another silence aura surrounded them.

"_There's nothing to say." _Echo finally spoke.

"Then that means you are lying." Kanda said.

"_Would you like to see for yourself?" _

"Gladly to." Kanda smirked.

Echo smiled.

"Let me tell you something. Everything that holds life will always die no matter what." Kanda said as he stood up. Echo did the same. They then moved away from the table by walking to their right.

"Um… guys… there isn't time to fight." Lenalee said.

"_It's fine. This isn't 'fighting'. It's just testing." _Echo said.

Kanda grabbed his katana and made a fighting position.

Echo stood there, just smirking.

Suddenly before Kanda can take out his katana, Allen came out of the room where he slept and sees Kanda. "Kanda!! What are you doing?!" Allen quickly ran towards Kanda and tried to stop him.

"What the hell Moyashi _(bean sprout)_!!" Kanda said. "First of all, what the hell are _you _doing?!"

"You tell me and I asked first!!" Allen yelled out.

"Che. To see if this weed over there can die or not!" Kanda pointed his index finger at the smiling child.

"You stupid--" Allen yelled then coughed really hard. He sank down to the ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee quickly tried to help Allen. Allen tightly held Lenalee's sleeves. He then tried to catch his breathe.

"_Take it easy, Allen. You don't want to get sick longer." _Echo said.

"I'm sorry…" Allen said.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee said. Allen didn't let go of her sleeves and nodded.

"_The only way I can forgive you is to go back to bed." _Echo crossed his arms and stopped smiling.

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" Allen said.

'_Allen really is sick.' _Lenalee thought and frowned.

"_Then how about we go to the room. All of us." _Echo said.

"Fine." Allen said. Lenalee and Allen got up and Lenalee lead Allen to the room. Echo followed then Kanda followed with a "Che."

They entered the room and Allen head to the bed. He didn't want to let go of Lenalee. "Allen, you can let go now." Lenalee said.

"No… I don't want you to go away." Allen frowned.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise." Lenalee smiled.

"Okay…" Allen let go, and lie down in bed. Lenalee sat down in a chair close to Allen. Kanda sat at a chair that is at a corner. Echo had a chair next to Lenalee's.

It went quiet for a while, but Allen gasped heavily.

Echo placed a cold, wet towel on Allen's forehead.

"Moyashi, you are more of a weed than a bean sprout." Kanda said.

"Heh… how so?" Allen said.

Kanda didn't reply.

Lenalee just stared at Allen, thinking about what to do.

Allen noticed Lenalee was staring at him and said, "What's wrong, Lenalee?"

Lenalee was startled and said, "N-nothing. Just lost in thoughts."

"Liar." Allen said.

Lenalee felt guilty enough, and her lips couldn't take it anymore and said something slowly, "A lot… of things happened lately… and…" Silently, Allen's hand reached out to touch Lenalee's arm.

"You don't need to say anymore. I understand." Allen said as he subtly smiled.

Lenalee slightly blushed. _(I don't call this love… I call this awkward situation and tension.)_

"Komui will kill you if you continued to do that." Kanda said.

Allen placed his hands back to the bed. "Since when are you concern about Lenalee?"

"I don't." Kanda said.

"Liar." Allen said.

"You are gonna die when you get better." Kanda glared at Allen.

"Let's see if you can." Allen smirked.

"Bitch…" some veins came out of Kanda's forehead.

Echo quickly interrupted them and said, "_Anyone wants an orange?" _He peeled off the skin and ripped them into pieces.

"No." Allen said.

"No thank you." Lenalee said."I hate sweets." Kanda said.

"… _You guys are so harsh." _Echo said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry." Lenalee said.

"Me too." Allen said.

"_Anything? Does anyone want anything?" _Echo said.

"Everything is fine. You don't have to bring in everything we need." Allen said.

"… _Okay fine." _Echo ate the orange.

Kanda just ignored them all.

After Echo finished, he left the room.

"Are you going to be alright Allen?" Lenalee said.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll be fine." Allen said, and closed his heavy eyes. He then fell fast asleep.

"Good night Allen…" Lenalee said.

Echo came back after Lenalee's words and said, _"Hey long haired man/woman, do you mind doing something for me?" _

"That depends on what it is, and it's 'Kanda'." Kanda glared at Echo.

"_Right… There's a spring not far from here. Go to the East Gate. It should say at the entrance. Go all the way straight, then when you see a split path, go turn left. There should be a spring there. Grab two buckets full." _He then showed Kanda two empty buckets.

"What happens if I turned right?" Kanda said.

"_That's where the hot springs are." _

"Hot springs? Can I go there to cool off?" Lenalee said.

"_Sure. There are towels across this house." _

Lenalee got up and bowed to Echo. "Thank you."

"_Anything to make Allen's friends happy." _Echo smiled.

"Tch." Kanda said.

Lenalee went to Kanda and pulled Kanda's sleeves. "At least you got something to do here!"

Kanda twitched, got up, snatched the two buckets from Echo, and head to the door. Lenalee followed.

Echo smiled and waved good-bye to them.

Kanda glared at him and disappeared from Echo's sight. So did Lenalee. Everything was quiet again. _"Well then… I guess I should begin my preparation." _Echo said. He then made a quick glance at the sleepy Allen and left the room too.

--

Kanda and Lenalee walked in silence. During the walk, Lenalee tried to say something, but Kanda quickly replied, "Don't say anything. I still don't trust him. There's something off about him that he doesn't want to tell us."

Lenalee just stared at him.

Kanda turned and looked at Lenalee. "Don't look at me like that."

"Kanda… Are you going to do something fishy?"

"What are you talking about? I have no attention to do something 'fishy'." Kanda said and turned straight forward.

"I see." Lenalee looked up. _'Nothing changed when we came here.'_

"Why did you asked?" Kanda said.

"I was just wondering. That's all." Lenalee said.

'_I should've never said that…' _Kanda thought.

The cross path was close, and Kanda could see the signs. The one pointing right is labeled: "Mount Springs" The one labeled on the left is labeled: "Myth Springs".

'_What kind of retard would label this shit?' _Kanda twitched one of his eyebrows.

"Kanda, I know how you feel…" Lenalee said. "But I wonder where did Allen found this place…"

"I don't care and I don't want to know." Kanda said and immediately turned left.

Lenalee turned to the right, and stopped. She then turned to look at Kanda and said, "Kanda."

Kanda kept on walking and waved without looking at her.

Lenalee watched him as he disappeared away from her point of view, and then started to walk towards the hot springs.

--

Both returned and found Echo waiting for them at the entrance. "_Hello. How were the springs?" _Echo smiled.

"It felt nice." Lenalee smiled back.

"…" Kanda didn't bother respond.

"_That's good to hear. Oh, and by the way, do you mind going to the North Gate?" _Echo stared at Lenalee.

"Me?" Lenalee pointed at herself.

"_Yes you." _Echo said.

"My name is Lenalee." Lenalee said.

"_Oh, my apologies. We never had a proper introduction." _Echo said.

"I know… But, why do I need to go to the North Gate?" Lenalee said.

"_Well… if you keep walking, you might find something brighter than snow and that something is something you dropped." _

"I did? I didn't bring anything with me." Lenalee said.

"_Oh, but you did." _Echo said. _"This snow is clean. It's never bright like that." _

"Then why didn't you pick it up?" Kanda said as he looked at Echo.

"_I tried, but it won't let me." _Echo said.

"Oh… well okay then. By the way, which way is the North Gate?" Lenalee said.

Echo pointed left. _"That way." _

"Thank you." Lenalee bowed and left.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Kanda said and placed the two full buckets on the ground, walked towards Lenalee, grabbed the towels from Lenalee, and threw them at Echo. He caught it.

"_Thank you, and have fun." _Echo waved, then grabbed the two full buckets, and heads some where else.

Lenalee and Kanda were walking at the same path where they first came and they've kept walking in circles for about an hour. They found nothing.

"He must be toying with us…" Kanda said.

"Maybe it got dug up by the snow…" Lenalee said.

"…" Kanda didn't feel like responding.

"Uh… Kanda? Can I ask you a question?"

"…"

"Why are you watching over me? You know, like following me."

"…"

"Kanda!" Lenalee hit Kanda's shoulder.

"What?" Kanda turned to Lenalee.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"What question?" Kanda stared at the angry girl.

"…" Lenalee hit Kanda again, but at the head.

"Tch… why are you hitting me?!"

"Because you didn't hear me!" Lenalee yelled.

"Then tell me!!" Kanda yelled back.

"Why are you watching over me?!"

"Because I can feel something bad might happen!"

"So, I got my Innocence!!"

"I don't care!!"

Both made heavy breathes and tried to cool off.

"Okay, let's keep going…" Lenalee said.

Kanda turned around and started to walk. Lenalee followed.

Suddenly, Kanda could hear footsteps coming towards them. He stopped Lenalee from moving.

"What is it Kanda?" Lenalee said.

"Shh…" Kanda looked around the area. No one showed up. The footsteps came closer and closer, and Kanda knew the person was behind them. So, Kanda turned to see who.

* * *

… _Wow… I think. I need to make my stories longer somehow… But… I don't know. My story plot is always a one sheet report. So… maybe I need to make a three page plot? Hm… I think about that later. By the way, I wrote small… the smaller the better lol. So tell me what you think 'kay? I'll be waiting __J__ I wonder. Is Echo an enemy… or a foe… we'll find out soon enough!! Oh yeah, Echo is kind of like me. I don't give straight answers. I always say maybe, sometimes, or depends. I rarely say yes or no. (If my teacher or parents ask me a question, then I have to say yes or no. Including my elder sis…)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **__Do not own. Sorry about that, but someone beat me to it. How sad though, but there is NO way I can make D.Gray-Man… It is called "Impossible." T.T_

_I__'__m so sorry for the late update__…__ I went too slow that__'__s all. And I got distracted__…__ A lot. And it__'__s long. Also I got homework. I haven't had homework in a while, but it's hard… Oh well. At least I'm finished with the story that kind of got me in trouble… Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

ChApTeR eIgHtEeN

Kanda and Lenalee turned to see who it was. Kanda quickly drew his sword out as he turned.

"Allen?" Lenalee said.

"Um… hi… Did I scare you guys?" Allen lifted his hands up to his eye level, and tremble in fear. The katana pointed at Allen's throat.

"Oi Moyashi, why aren't you in bed?" Kanda said as he glared at the frightened, pale child.

Allen began to stop trembling and thought. "I thought it'll be nice if I take a walk. A short walk."

The two Asians were quiet for a moment, then Kanda said, "Go back to bed Moyashi."

"No." Allen said.

"Go back to bed." Kanda repeated.

"No." Allen repeated.

"Go back to bed." Kanda repeated once more.

"You are not my father." Allen said in return.

"I'm older than you." Kanda said. They thought it was a competition.

"I don't care." Allen smirked.

Kanda twitched one of his eyebrows, and then said, "Fine. Do whatever you want, but I won't be responsible for your safety." He put away his katana, turned around and continued walked away.

"Um… Allen, where are you going to go?" Lenalee asked all of a sudden.

"Where ever is possible to walk in." Allen replied.

"Well, would you like to follow us?" Lenalee suggested.

"Um… where are you going?"

"We're looking for something. I don't know what, but it's something."

"Uh huh… Okay I'm in. It sounds interesting!" Allen smiled in excitement.

"Oi Lenalee! Hurry up or else I'm leaving you." Kanda shouted at her

"Come on!" Lenalee grabbed on Allen's arm and pulled him forward.

"R-right!" Allen walked with Lenalee.

--

It's been about a long time, and they haven't found anything. Nothing out of the ordinary. Allen began to pant heavily, and felt all wobbly and swaying.

"Allen, are you sure you'll be alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Um… yeah. I… will… be… alright. Trust me…" Allen breathed heavily between each word.

"Liar." Kanda said, without turning or moving his face. He just kept walking.

"Shut up." Allen said in a low tone.

Kanda stopped, and then Allen and Lenalee stopped.

"What is it Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda sees something and walked towards it. He bent down onto his knees and looks at something unusual. He tried to touch it, but then he stopped. "Lenalee, get over here."

Lenalee looked at Kanda, then Allen, and left his side. He just stood there, trying to catch his breathe. She walked towards Kanda and crouch down. "What?"

Kanda took out his katana and pointed at something very bright. Brighter than snow. "Pick that up."

"Why can't you pick it up?"

"I tried, but…" Kanda reached his hands out to touch it, but a spark came out of the bright object. Kanda stopped and looked at Lenalee. "Now you get my point?"

Lenalee nodded and picked up the bright object. "Innocence? It's so bright and white. I never had seen one like this before." Lenalee examined this so called 'Innocence'.

"It must be the Innocence of Light or whatever it is called." Kanda said as he got up from the ground.

"Oh." Lenalee glanced at Kanda and continue to stare at the Innocence like it is new to her. Then Lenalee turned quickly to Allen, and said, "Allen! Take a look at… this…" Lenalee stared at Allen, who was on the ground. "Allen!" She quickly ran towards him.

Kanda just turned to look at the sick child. _'I warn that stupid sprout.'_

Lenalee shook Allen's back and said, "Allen! Allen! Allen!! Are you okay?"

Allen didn't seem to react, but he started to slowly open his eyes.

"… I'm… alright…" Allen slowly got up. "Just… lost my… balance. That's… all. But let's head back."

"Yes! We should!" Lenalee nodded and got up with Allen.

--

They walked towards the front gate of the village and Echo was waiting for them.

"_Allen… you know better. You should stay in bed at all times. If you want to take a walk, you should've wait until you are feeling better. Right now you aren't any better." _Echo said.

"I know… but my body kept saying kept walking. I don't think it wants to rest…" Allen looked down.

Echo made a loud sigh and said, _"Come on, we need you to rest and heal fast."_

"Alright." They started to walk and head to the house.

'_I wonder if Allen always runs away when he 'tired' to heal…' _Lenalee wondered.

--

When they reached to the house, Allen suddenly stopped and said, "I'm feeling better now."

The rest stopped and looked at Allen. Echo then said, _"Then rest more." _

"But…"

"Moyashi!!" Kanda yelled out. Allen flinched, and turned to look at the angry Japanese man. "Shut your mouth and do it. How hard is that?"

Everyone was silent for a while and Allen started to speak up, "Kanda… actually it really is hard."

Everyone dropped a sweat and thought, _'No it isn't…' _

"But you know, I never thought you cared." Allen continued on and smiled.

Kanda burst out madness, and said, "JUST GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID BEAN SPROUT!!"

Allen chuckled and then said, "Okay, okay, I'm going." He went inside, but then came out, "By the way, when is dinner?"

Echo just stared and then said, "… It's time for bed. Go rest."

"Aww…" Allen left again. For sure.

Echo turned to look at the remaining two Exorcists and said, _"Are you tired now?" _

Both stared at each other, and then turned to look at the little child. _(Or so they say…)_

"Um yes. It really does seem like a long day." Lenalee said.

Kanda didn't say.

"_Um… okay then you can pick any house you like. It doesn't matter which." _Echo said.

"Thank you very much!" Lenalee slightly bowed and left to pick a house that best interests her.

Kanda followed and after Lenalee picked a house, Kanda picked the one next to Lenalee's.

Echo just stared at them, and suddenly mumbled to himself, _"Should I let them in? No… I should gain permission from Allen. I'm a good tool, and I'll be useful in anyway."_

_--_

'_Wha? What? Where am I? I thought I am in bed…' _Lenalee looked around and sees she is in a dark, broken room. Suddenly, she started to see objects lying on the ground. _'No… I have to be dreaming…' _Lenalee grabbed her head and shook it. Dead bodies were lying on the ground. Later, she heard someone whispered her name. She looked up and sees a figure standing. She can only see that silver-blue eyes on that figure. The figure was covered in blood and she started to scream.

Lenalee quickly opened her eyes and jumped up. She started to breathe heavily and thought, _'Oh… it was just a dream…' _She started to relax more and lie back down in bed. _'Is it morning already?' _She got up and started to do a mini stretch. Lenalee left the house and sees Kanda next to her house.

"Finally." the Japanese man said.

"How long have you been waiting?" Lenalee said.

"Not too long."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Want to check up on Allen?"

"Che… do whatever you want." Kanda moved and looked like he was ready to walk.

--

When they got to Allen's house, they found him eating. Allen turns to see who was behind him, "Oh morning!" Small food came out of his mouth. _(I know it's gross, but he had a full mouth.)_

"M-morning…" Lenalee said.

Allen swallowed his food, and said, "You guys want to eat?"

"Sure." Lenalee sat next to Allen.

Kanda just joined in without saying anything, and sat across Lenalee.

Suddenly, Echo came out of no where and asked, _"What would you like? Name anything you want." _He placed rice balls on the table next to Allen and grabbed the dirty plates.

"Soba. Then tempura." Kanda said.

"…_Um okay… how about you Miss Lenalee?" _Echo made a childish smile.

"Salad is fine." Lenalee said.

"… Okay. I'll be back in a minute." Echo continued to smile and left the room.

Everything was silent, except the chomping and clanking and all that noise Allen is making. Allen suddenly said, "Dee food ish gwood! (_The food is good!)" _His mouth was full again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and close your mouth when you chew." Kanda said. He didn't even open his eyes.

Allen swallowed hard and said, "Sorry." He then looked down at the plate. Later he continued to finish the last of his curry.

"So um Allen, are you feeling better?" Lenalee turned to look at Allen.

Allen swallowed the food. "Better than ever!!" Allen smiled with his mouth opened. Some rice were all around his face. _(Cute, but a little gross…)_

'_He's like a child…' _Kanda and Lenalee thought.

It's been about ten minutes and Echo came out with the food. _"Here you go and enjoy." _

"Thank you." Lenalee said.

"Oi… why do I have a fork?" Kanda said.

"_Why? Never used one before?" _Echo turned to look at Kanda.

"One, it tastes better with a chopstick. Two, just give me the chopsticks now." Kanda glared at Echo.

Echo stared at him like it was a staring contest and left the room. Kanda watched him leave. Echo came back and stopped at the entrance, and then threw the chopsticks from afar. It hit Kanda's head and landed on the table. "Here you go." Luckily, the chopsticks were wrapped in paper.

Kanda trembled. "I'm… going to kill you _weed_!!" Kanda got up and drew out his sword. The sword pointed at Echo.

Allen laughed and choked on his rice balls.

"Shut up Moyashi!!" Kanda said in Japanese.

Echo just stared at the angry man and the choking child. At the same moment, he thought, _'Should I let the Duke in or not… Allen?' _

_--_

"Ah, I'm full now." Allen patted his stomach several times.

Lenalee chuckled.

They head outside and Allen started to stretch.

"_Take it easy, Allen… You don't want to get sick again…" _Echo said with a worried face.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine for sure!" Allen smiled.

'_He's just too positive…' _Everyone thought at the same time.

"So, what do we do now?" Allen asked.

"_You need to start on learning how to use the Innocence of Darkness. Lenalee needs to start on her new Innocence." _Echo replied.

"Oh yeah… Lenalee! You have one too!" Allen turned to Lenalee and he startled her.

"I-I do?!" Lenalee said.

"Do you?" Allen said.

"…" Lenalee grabbed something out of her pocket.

"Whoa! It's sooooo bright!" Allen smiled widely.

"… What about yours?"

"… Mine is dark." Allen took his out of his pocket.

"Oh… it looks evil, but I remember General Cross say it's a good thing if someone has the cursed Innocence, and… the bad one is the light…" Lenalee began to sink down to the ground.

"Ah! Lenalee!! You're melting!" Allen shouted.

"… _Actually, if the Innocence of Light and Darkness is together, then the light is a good thing." _Echo explained.

"How so?" Lenalee quickly snapped out of it.

"_I don't know how to explain it… but… Light and Darkness brings world peace?" _

'_Liar…' _The two thought.

"_Um… anyways, follow me and we shall start." _Echo started to walk away.

The three Exorcists followed him. They kept walking until they see the South Gate.

The three stopped and stared at what's beyond it.

What's beyond it looked more like a training ground.

"Wow… It's huge!" Allen said with shock.

"_I know! Aren't you proud of that?!" _Echo smiled with laughter.

"You bet!!" Allen was excited to start.

'_There's nothing to be excited about…' _Kanda thought.

"_Okay, so let's start. Starting with Allen." _Echo turned to looked at Allen fully.

"Right!" Allen stepped forward.

"_Lenalee, please listen carefully and watch carefully, alright?" _Echo said. _"Don't worry; it's not that hard and complicated." _Echo then glanced at Kanda. _"As for you, you can do whatever you want, but don't cut the trees."_

"Why?" Kanda quickly said.

"_Feel free to try." _Echo smiled.

Kanda drew out his sword and activated his Innocence. He then "tried" to slice a nearby tree. Kanda was shocked to see the results. "What the--" There were not any scars or cuts on the thin tree.

"Wow… your unstoppable, powerful katana can't cut a tree." Allen started to giggle.

"How? How's that possible?" Lenalee turned to look at Echo.

"_I don't know." _Echo sang.

Kanda put away his katana. "Then how can you tell?"

"_I'm part of this world, but I can't tell what it is made of…" _

"That… doesn't make sense." Allen twitched.

"_Hold on let me think about that." _Echo looked down.

"…" Allen looked at him. _'Don't come closer, Allen…' _Allen thought.

Echo looked up and said, _"Okay I think I know! I think there is a strong structure on it or maybe there is a thick force surrounding it!"_

Allen jolted back. "… Don't do that again…"

"_Why? It's natural that way." _Echo stared at Allen.

"Just don't."

"_I'll try. So um let's get started?" _

Allen nodded.

Kanda moved to the corner to start his own training. _'I haven't done in an actual training in a while. My new goal is to break down that strong structure or force or whatever it is on that damn tree. That stupid tree made a fool out of me.' _A vein popped out of his head as he grips on his katana.

"_Say, do you guys know how to control your emotions?" _Echo suddenly spoke.

"Yes." Lenalee and Allen both said at the same time.

"Except BaKanda." Allen continued with a cough.

"…_Okay good. Now it can be a lot easier." _Echo nodded.

"Now what?" Allen said.

"_Now now… please be patient with me. Let me think." _Echo thought.

'_He changed his thinking mode… but that's not how a person thinks…' _Allen thought.

'_Allen needs to stop thinking rude about Echo… I can actually tell…' _Lenalee thought as she stared at Allen.

Echo just stood there like an idiot looking at the ground.

"Are you sure you are thinking?" Allen asked.

No answer.

Allen came up to him and waved his hands at Echo's face, but no reaction. Allen kept waving faster, then quit. He places his face about three inches away from his identical face, and looked up. Allen looked at Echo funnily.

All of a sudden, Echo immediately said, "_Okay, I got--"_ Allen fell backwards and hit his head on the soft snow. "_Um… what are you doing?" _

"What are _you_ doing?!" Allen quickly got up. "You nearly scared me to death!!"

"_Er… okay, let's get started." _Echo tried to change the topic.

Lenalee and Allen stared at Echo awkwardly.

"_Um… What's wrong?" _Echo said.

"N-nothing." Allen and Lenalee said at the same time, and looked away from Echo.

"… _Anyways, first off Allen, I need you to focus on the Innocence in your mind, and in your mind, I want you to ask yourself: Who do you want to protect? Then, after you decide, use that thought as a weapon. Just imagine it in your head." _Echo explained.

"Protect?" Allen asked.

Echo nodded.

'_Who would I protect?' _Allen thought. _'I want to… protect the humans and akumas of course. Save the akumas and let them rest. Save the humans from being destroyed by the Earl. That's what!' _

Suddenly, the cursed Innocence activated with a dark glow, and the three looked at it to see what is going on.

"_Good! You are catching up pretty fast!" _Echo was amazed and then looked at Allen. _"Now for the hard part." _

"You said this was going to be easy." Allen said.

"_Did I?" _Echo lied and looked away.

"Yes you did." Allen looked at him suspiciously.

Echo started to drop a sweat. _"Uh… do you want to loose your focus and not do this or not?" _

'_He tried to ignore it again…' _Allen thought and went back to focus.

"_Um… okay, now you need to think how to use it as a weapon. The tricky part of this is you have to match the emotion and protection. Along with the weapon you are going to make into. Can you handle it? If you fail to do so, it might strain you or maybe damage you." _Echo went back to serious, and looked at Allen curiously.

Allen nodded and thought. He closed his eyes and kept thinking.

Lenalee watched Allen carefully and observed. _'He's so serious. I wonder what he wants to protect so badly.' _

Suddenly, black fog surrounded Allen slowly. Allen didn't seem to noticed, but kept focusing and thinking. He might get a headache…

Echo stared and 'accidentally' whispered, _"Should I let 'them' in this world?"_

"What?" Allen opened his eyes and looked at Echo. He lost his focus. The black fog quickly pushed him out and forces him across the ground about a meter or two.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran up to him and tried to help him up. "Are you alright?" She tried not to laugh.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!! What the hell happened!?" Allen cried out. Few drops of tears came out of his eyes.

"_You lost your focus, then your balance." _Echo stared at Allen, then looked away and hides his guilt.

Allen thought and stared and got up, "I know that, but what got me unfocused was what you said."

"_I should've said that later…" _Echo still looked away.

"I know!!" Allen yelled.

"Allen… calm down… please…" Lenalee said.

From afar… "What is sprout yelling about…?" Kanda twitched.

"I am calm…" Allen inhaled and exhaled.

"_So, should I let them in or not? I want you to decide." _Echo stared at Allen.

"But who are 'them'?" Allen crossed his arms.

"_The people who are waiting for you in the real world." _

Allen thought. _(He's still dense…)_

Echo stared at Allen in a funny way, and then sighed_. "Be right back." _He turned around and left the training ground.

Allen and Lenalee stared at Echo, then at each other, and finally at Kanda, who was staring and them, then looked away, and continued to swing his sword. They then turned to look at the exit and Allen suddenly said, "Sometimes I don't get him."

Lenalee nodded.

Few minutes had past and Echo came back with a bowl of water.

"What's that for?" Allen asked.

"_Let's take a break from lessons. I want you to pay attention to the water, and look back where you last left the real world." _Echo said as Allen made eye level to Echo.

Allen looked at his mirror image _(but younger) _then at the bowl of water, then repeated twice. He later focused in the water. There was a small vibration to the water, and the vibration slowly turned in a visible image. It's more of a motion image. First showed the Earl fighting Cross, Tyki fighting with Socalo, and then Road fighting with Lavi. Miranda was standing quietly as she heals her allies.

"Master! Lavi! Everyone!!" Allen grabbed the bowl. The water vibrated too fast and the image was gone. It was back to clear water. Some of the water was spilled out of the bowl. The cold water hit the snow and left the snow to melt.

Kanda was startled of what Allen mention and slowly approached to him. "What are you talking about Moyashi? You keep distracting my focus!"

"They're… fighting." Allen continued to look at the clear water. There was only an image of Allen.

Echo stared at Allen and then said, _"Should I let them in? Your choice." _

Allen continued to stare at the water without saying anything, and then looked at Echo, "Yes."

* * *

…_Finally! It took me forever! (From what I felt.) So what do you think? Hm? I think the ending is weird. Eh… Bye! _

_**Kanda: **__Wait! I got something to say._

_**Timmi: **__Yeah? Better be quick! I have to do my homework or else the teachers might find out I'm a bad kid! And and my mother will kill me if I…_

_**Kanda: **__Calm down… _

_**Timmi: **__well whatever!! Tell me later!! I need to leave!!_

_**Random Notes: **__em… did I tell you about the part where the time here is slow? If I didn't then here: In the real world, one minute equals one hour in the world Allen is right now. That's all I got to say bye!!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own. However, one day I will own a different story. One day. :_

… _Now I'm slow. Sorry, I can't do this daily anymore. I'm almost out of ideas, and school pressured me again. Sigh… I really want to bite something off, but my teeth or mouth says, "No, you already bit off your binder and you almost 'tried' to bite off someone!" Haha… my teeth are funny. They make funny noises that some people can't. : _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

"Yes. You should let them in." Allen said and stared at his identical self.

"_Sigh… are you sure? It may cause a corruption to this world." _The identical asked.

"I'm certain, Echo." Allen replied.

"Wait. What kind of corruption?" Lenalee asked.

"_I'm not sure. There are various numbers of corruptions to say." _Echo said as he turned to look at Lenalee.

"Yes I'm sure." Allen said.

"_Well um… okay, but this may take a while." _Echo froze.

'_Again…' _Allen thought. He didn't move or Lenalee. They just stared. It was quiet for a moment except the sounds Kanda is making.

"_Okay I'm done. It'll take about two to five hours for them to be here, so hurry up and start taming your Innocence!" _Echo suddenly said.

"Right!" Allen and Lenalee shout out and nodded.

--

In the real world, the Earl is still fighting with Cross, Road still fighting with Lavi, and Tyki _(Mikky lol)_ still fighting with Socalo. Miranda kept healing her allies.

"What's wrong Lavi? Tired already?" Road said as she dodged one of Lavi's attacks. "And I was just getting started!!"

"Tch…" Lavi responded. "_Hi Ban! _(Fire seal, fire stamp whatever.)" Lavi send out about ten symbols around him and used his mallet to hit the fire seal. A giant snake-like fire creature was created and attacked Road. It was a direct hit! Sadly, Road was still standing. She slowly regenerated along the way.

She yawned and later dashed towards Lavi and said, "You bore me. Time to end you quickly." Road was about to attack Lavi, but he swiftly moved backwards and did several back flips, then landed on his feet. Road followed him, "You can't escape from me, little rabbit!"

Lavi pointed his mallet at Road, "Extend." The mallet extended and hit Road. She quickly grabbed it with her hand and forced her back. It also made Lavi went back, and hit a tree. Lavi then sighed, "Aw man… I hate this mission. I don't think I'll ever make it through… I might get scolded by Old Panda again…"

"Owwwww… He sure does play unfair…" Road got up, and let go of the mallet. The mallet was then changing back into its smaller form.

--

Tyki kept dodging Socalo's attack. "You know, I got to admit, but you are fast and strong, but you can't beat me!" Tyki said as he dodged one of Socalo's attacks.

Socalo kept swinging his weapon, and said, "We'll see about that." He did another swing, but Tyki jumped up to dodge it.

--

Cross kept shooting at the Earl, but the Earl was too fast and dodged them all. Some of the bullets were reflected by the Earl's enormous sword. Then the Earl swings his sword at Cross, but Cross quickly dodged it. He shot another, but missed. Suddenly they stopped. "Cross-chan… Why can we fight later? I am a busy man right now. Can't you wait until another day?"

Cross smirked, "Well to me, before we fought, it looked like you were waiting for us to come."

The Earl stared. "I wasn't. I was thinking how should I get inside the tree like Allen Walker did."

Cross glanced at the tree, and thought, _'He did get in there… hm? The tree is getting darker… and the aura is too. Does that mean…" _Cross glanced at the Earl. The Earl was looking at the tree too, and he looked at Cross. Suddenly they ran towards the tree. They both touched the tree. A sudden dark mist swallowed them and made them disappear. Everyone noticed and ran towards them.

The Noahs shouted, "Master Earl!"

Lavi quickly ran towards them. Solcalo followed. Miranda followed. All touched the dark tree, and all were swallowed by the darkness. Now, there is no life on the island. Or… is there?

--

Lavi slowly opened his eyes, and noticed he was on warm snow. _'The snow… it's… warm…?' _He started to get up on his knee and looked around. _'How did I get here? And where are the ladies?' _He just noticed he was dreaming. '_Damn… it's a dream… But really, where is everybody? I never been here before. I think.' _He got up and started to walk.

He had walked for a few minutes and sees Cross and Miranda. "Oh, Miranda! General Cross!!" Lavi ran up to them.

"Oh… Lavi…" Miranda said.

"Where's General Socalo?" Lavi asked.

"We haven't found him yet." Miranda said.

"Oh…so… what do we do now?"

"Keep walking until we find Socalo." Cross replied.

"Too late, you already did." A voice spoke from the above and landed in the ground.

Lavi was frightened to see who because someone almost landed on him. Therefore, he hid behind Miranda.

"It's okay Lavi; it's only General Socalo…" Miranda said.

"O-oh… T-That's… G-good." Long tears pour down on his cheeks. He trembled really fast.

"Great. Now we save some time." Cross said as he ignored Lavi's fright. "Let's hurry and find my idiot apprentice."

"Huh? Allen is here?" Lavi asked. No one answered. _'Fine… be that way…'_

They have kept walking until they ran across an intersection. Cross stopped then the others stopped. There were no signs. Suddenly, a sign began to appear next to them.

"Go straight and you'll meet the truthful square. Turn right and you will meet the magic circle. Turn left and you will meet the game trial. Turn back and you will consider yourself a coward, and never come back. You will only get ONE shot. Choose wisely." Lavi read it all.

Everyone was quiet.

Miranda interrupted the silence, "Um… what does that mean?"

"It's a damn riddle. I hate riddles!!" Socalo roared.

Cross thought.

Lavi observed. "If we go back, then I think we will not come back here ever again. The magic circle? I think you will go in a circle. That leaves the truthful square and game trial…"

"Go straight." Cross said.

"Why?" Lavi turned to look at Cross.

"Just do it, idiot." Cross walked forward.

Lavi mumbled and followed Cross. The other two followed along.

They had walked for a couple of minutes and all of a sudden, they see a vacant village. When they reached to the entrance of the village, they saw a banner labeled, "North Gate".

"No one is here." Lavi looked around at the village. No one responded. Cross kept walking forward and ended up walking towards the "South Gate".

Right in front of their eyes, they see two dark figures lying on the warm snow. Both of the figures were looking up at the sky, breathing heavily.

Lavi knew who they were. "Allen! Lenalee!" He ran up to them. The rest remain walking. When he reached to the entrance and ran a few steps, a bomb of snow rushed on Lavi at his right. He then was buried by the snow.

"Lenalee, did you hear someone calling our names?" Allen said.

"I don't know. I can only hear Kanda's bomb snow." Lenalee replied.

"It didn't touch us right? I feel numb everywhere…"

"Me too, so don't ask me."

Lavi quickly got up of the snow, and only his head and chest was shown. "WHO DID THAT?!"

Allen lifted his head up quickly to see who was shouting. Lenalee did the same. "Lavi?" They both said at the same time.

Lavi turned to look at the exhausted pair, and got out of the pile of snow.

Allen got up and asked, "What are you doing here?" He then helped Lenalee up.

"We're looking for you of course!" Lavi said. "By the way, where is Yuu?"

Allen and Lenalee pointed a corner. "Over there."

Allen turned to look at Kanda, "Oh, Kanda! You actually broke the tree!!" He then grinned.

"Che… quit your grinning Sprout." Kanda put away his katana and walked towards them.

Cross walked towards them and tried to say something, "Al-"

Someone immediately interrupted him, _"Oh my, the guest came sooner than I expected." _

Everyone turned to see whose voice that belongs to. The voice was at the exit of the training grounds.

Lavi was shocked to see who it was. "Whoa, wait! Two Allens?" He turned to see the 'real' Allen, and then the twelve year old-like Allen.

"Um… not really. That 'Allen' is the one that is in my heart." Allen explained.

"But he looked exactly like you!" Lavi shouted and pointed his finger at the young Allen.

"_It's not nice to point…" _the twelve year old said.

"Lavi… he used part of my memory to copy something to get a definite shape…"

"Oh…Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried, but you kept shouting."

Lavi stared at the young Allen, came up to him, bent down at eye level, and then stared at more. He made a wide grin and quickly hugged him tightly, "Well he looked sooooooo adorable!! I didn't know Allen looked this cute!"

"Sh-shut up!" Allen blushed hard.

"_My… name… is… Echo… not… Allen…" _Echo said. He tried to get Lavi's body away from him, but he could not breathe much so he gave in with irrigation.

"Okay, okay Lavi!! You can let go of him now!! You'll kill him!" Allen shouted.

Lavi let go. "Sorry."

"_I think… its okay…" _Echo bent down and tried to catch his breathe. _"Anyways, since everyone is here, sort of, we need to hurry to our next destination." _

"Where to?" Allen asked.

"_To-" _Echo tried to finish, but…

"My, I finally found you Allen Walker." A new voice said.

Everyone looked up at the "South Gate" banner.

"Earl!" Allen shouted.

The Noahs were with him too.

"May I join the party?" The Earl said.

* * *

… _I kind of don't feel like doing this… but… um… I want to finish this… Oh well… I'm taking my sweet time. So how is the chapter? Good? Bad? Terrible? Excellent? A so-so? Say something!! o.o sigh… I forgot about Bookman. Well… he said he has something to attend to. Well anyways I'm done. Good day! (I apologize it is short…)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **_I don't ownnnn!! : Only the one and only, Katsura Hoshino-sama!! (Claps hands)_

_This sucks… I got in trouble again… :) and now my fellow people won't let me work on the story much. So um… yeah… that does sucks. Oh well though… thanks for the review though._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty

The Earl landed on the ground next to Echo. Echo looked up at the Earl, but didn't move his body. Just his head. Earl did the same, but looked down. "Allen, did you shrink?" Earl stared in confusion.

"Dammit everyone!! That isn't me!" Allen cried out.

"_Um… should I change into something else?" _Echo suggested.

"Ye-" Allen tired to finish, but Lavi quickly yelled, "No!! You look adorable like that! Please stay like that!!"

Lenalee nodded. "Yes I agree!"

"You…" Allen twitched.

Kanda looked at Allen and noticed he was made fun of, so he said, "I agree too."

Allen turned look at Kanda and said, "Fuck you…"

"Heh…" Kanda smirked.

"Hey… we need to get straight to the point…" Cross said as he stares at Allen.

"Oh right." Allen said as he finally snapped and he turned to stare at the Earl, "What do you want Earl?"

"It's obvious, Allen." The Earl replied. "But first. I've been thinking. "Which one of you Exorcist/Generals, have the Innocence of Light?" Everyone was quiet.

"… You must be mistaken. The conformer of the Innocence of Light isn't here yet." Allen lied.

"Then how did those two Exorcists get here?" Earl pointed at Lenalee and Kanda.

Allen flinched. "I-I'm telling you it's none of them. They just came out of no where because I told Echo that Lenalee and Kanda can come!"

Lenalee stared at Allen, _'Allen… I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into…'_

"Allen. You don't need to lie." Earl can tell by the look at Allen's face. "So… it is the young miss or the young man?"

"Neither of them." Allen continued to lie and looked down at the ground.

"There is no hiding it."

"Then why do you want to know?" Allen looked up and made a truthful, yet brave stare at the Earl.

"Just wondering. Maybe… kill whoever has the Innocence of Light."

"What?" Allen's temper rose.

"From what I see who you cared about the most, I'm guessing the young miss?" Earl pointed at Lenalee.

Kanda walked slowly towards Lenalee and drew out his katana to point at the Earl. Lavi did the same, but with his mallet.

"Are you sure you are just going to protect her?" the Earl said. "I only needed one certain person though, but Tyki, you know what to do."

Tyki moved forward at a fast speed, and ran towards Allen. He tried to grab Allen's neck, but someone grabbed his wrist.

"_And are you sure you want to touch him?" _Echo said.

'_What the hell… I didn't see him move.' _Kanda was astonished.

"Heh… child, how did you move that fast?" Tyki said.

Echo smiled, _"I move when you move, and its Echo." _

"Another question. How did you read my move, Echo?"

"_You'll never know." _He pushed Tyki back. His force was stronger than Tyki's.

Tyki tried to go through him, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong Tyki? Can't you go through him?" Road said in a bored tone.

"I… can't go through him. Mind if you give me an explanation?" Tyki said.

"_Glady. Since you went this far, I guess I'll tell you. The Innocence of Darkness will not allow anyone that harms the user to get into more harm. For that, I am a tool. A tool to aid and guide the user to save this world and all of the Innocence!" _Echo grew serious.

"So you are saying the Innocence of Darkness is the 'Heart'?" Earl said with interest.

"_Idiot, no. The 'Heart' cannot be full of darkness and cannot absorb darkness. And so does the Light. They perform something completely different than the 'Heat'. Get me?" _Echo explained.

"Wait, how did you know this stuff?" Allen said.

"_Your… Innocence knows about it." _Echo replied.

"Really?" Allen glanced at his left arm. _'I didn't know that…'_

Echo turned to look at Allen over his shoulder. _"Well… enough explaining. It's almost time. If we don't make it, the darkness will be unleashed and the destruction will destroy anything that blocks its path. I don't want that to happen." _Echo's smile was still there. _'I… want to be whole…' _

Allen can hear him clearly. '_Whole?' _

Echo didn't reply, but said, _"Let's head to the Trial Tower. A.K.A. the Game Trial." _

A black mist spread through the area. It just came out of no where, or like the air around grew blacker and thicker.

"What's happening?" Lenalee cried out.

Everyone looked around.

"Che…" Kanda said.

"Lenalee, stay close to me." Lavi hold on to Lenalee and Lenalee did the same. Kanda just stayed close.

Everything was pitch black.

'_It's like the dream I had…' _Allen said in his head.

'_Maybe… or maybe you are just thinking too much.' _Echo replied in his head.

'_I'm not sure… but… where are we?' _

'_Didn't I tell you? The Trial Tower. Also known as Game Trial.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Open your eyes and see for yourself.'_

Allen's eyes were open from the start, and then a dim light was in front of Allen. It took him to a new place he never seen. "Huh?" He looked around and everyone was with him. In the same position they were in.

They were still in a snowy scenery, but in front of Allen, there is a large tower. If you look up, you can't see the end or the highest point of it.

"_Should we get on ahead?" _Echo made a wide grin, let go of Tyki, and started to walk inside the tower. He then grabbed Allen's hands and dragged him.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked.

"_We need to hurry. We got about… twenty-four hours until 'it' awakens." _Echo replied.

"Who's 'it'?" Allen asked again.

"_You'll know soon." _

The rest followed. Echo stopped when they reached to the second room they entered. He turned around to look at everyone. _"Let me explain the rules of this game or trial. The time limit is twenty-four hours. There are eight trials can you handle the challenge? The enemies here are stronger than you think. Say like that tree you sliced off, Kanda. It's about twice to three times the strength it is. In this world, it is harder to control your strength. You can fight anyway you want. Oh and by the way, the enemies here only want to fight a one-on-one battle. No exception or else something bad happens. Maybe start over. It's bad when you start over or you can stay and wait for the rest is over." _

"How come?" Lenalee asked.

"_The enemy the first person destroyed can come back to life and fight a new opponent that enters. That's about all of it. Any questions?" _Echo said.

No answer. _"Good let's continue." _Echo turns around and proceeds through. He walked up the stairs. "_Watch your steps please." _Everyone followed Echo. Allen was still dragged by Echo. The hallways were getting narrow and only fit about the belly width of the Earl!

"Why are the hallways narrow?" Allen asked.

"_That's just how it is." _Echo replied.

"Oh…"

They entered a large room. Large enough for a fight.

"_The opponent will arrive soon. Who would like to go first?" _Echo turned to look at everyone.

Everyone looked at each other. No one replied.

"Then I will decide." A sudden, hard voice spoke out. Everyone looked around. The voice that belongs to someone dropped down from the center ceiling and landed and the ground. He looked like a middle aged man, with blue hair. Long hair, too! Reaches about above his shoulder, so not too short and not too long. He wore traditional clothes _(not sure what though…)_ that really scared everybody.

'_What lame style…' _Everybody thought in their heads at the same time except Echo.

'_Don't judge by appearance, Allen. Those who are judged are always strong anyway.' _Echo communicated Allen through the thoughts.

'_Uh… I guess you are right.' _Allen looked away.

'_I'm always right.' _

"Tell me. Who wants to fight first?" The deep voice guy said.

"Are you strong?" Socalo said.

"Maybe." the man said.

"Heh… Then let me put your strength to the test." Socalo said as he took out his weapon.

"Feel free to try. If you can." The man took out a spear.

"_Come. We need to hurry on up." _Echo said.

"But what about--" Allen said.

"_No. We don't have time to watch their fight." _

"…"

"_Please try to understand." _

"Fine…"

Echo continued forward and head to the next destination. The rest followed. The exits were closed. The only way out is defeat the enemy.

"Let me introduce myself. I have no name, so call me 'Phase One'." Said the man that is so called 'Phase One'.

"Winters Socalo." Socalo said.

Both were still, and then both jumped off the ground and began their attack.

--

All continued on walking a spiral stairs.

"How long is this?" Lavi staggered.

"_Not too far. Just a few minutes and we'll get up there." _Echo replied.

"Hey, Echo, can you let go of me now? I can drag myself." Allen said.

"_I like it like this. It… makes me feel safe." _Echo tried not to embarrass himself and Allen. Allen was anyways.

They were silent along the way, and they finally reached to the second floor.

"Finally. Is there a floor that we can rest?" Lavi said.

"_No. We don't have time for rests." _Echo answered, and Lavi groaned.

"So… where is the next challenger?" Allen looked around.

"Here I am!!" A female voice spoke. She was at the other door. Panting hard. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"_It's alright. You made it in time." _Echo replied.

"Oh good!" She said and walked towards them. "So, who wants to fight me?"

'_She's flat-chested… but her face looks hot!' _Lavi thought. _'But not my type. I think.'_

"I don't fight women." Cross said.

"Me too." Lavi said.

"I don't fight someone like you." Kanda said.

"That depends if you are fun to play with." Road said.

"I'm not the type to play with at the moment." Tyki said.

"I can't because Echo said." Allen said.

"I'm not sure." Lenalee said.

"_Lenalee stays with me." _Echo said.

"I-I… I'm not good at… fighting." Miranda said.

"Aw it's okay! We can play card games, maybe some other game!" The female said.

"You can do that?" Everyone said and looked at Echo.

"_What? You guys never said." _Echo looked away.

"And you never told us there are women here!" Lavi said.

"_But you never asked." _

"…"

"Okay! So, now who wants to challenge me?" The woman said.

Everyone thought.

"Okay so, we got General Cross, Miranda, Yuu, Earl, Tyki, Road, Allen, Lenalee, and I." Lavi said. "We cancel out Allen and Lenalee. No Echo. I pick… Yuu!"

Kanda swiftly drew out his sword, "Let me tell you something: One, I don't want to fight someone like her. Two, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!"

Lavi stared. "Fine. Rock, paper, scissors!" They played, except Allen, Lenalee, Cross (_Because he thought it'll be stupid and for idiots), _and Echo.

Lavi got rock. Miranda got scissors. Road got Paper. Tyki got rock. Kanda got paper. Earl got rock _(he thought it'll be fun.)_. Miranda lost.

"Okaaaay. The woman there is the lucky winner!" The woman smiled.

Miranda sounded like she was sick or something, but she wasn't. She staggered.

"Good luck Miranda!!" The entire Exorcist said, except Kanda. They left the room.

"Don't leave me…" Miranda reached out for them.

The woman watched. "Don't worry; we don't have to fight literally. We can play a board or card game or something. Anything. You name it."

"I… always like playing… chess." Miranda replied.

"Then chess it is." The woman grinned. "By the way, I don't have a name, but you can call me 'Phase II', and you are?"

"I-I am Miranda. Miranda Lotto." Miranda replied.

"Hahahaha… it sounded like you are scared. Don't worry, there is no physical harm! Come on, I need to set the board, so get up and stand on a edge or corner."

Miranda did, and the floor started to change into a chess board. It was a large board. Pieces appeared in the right place. "Oh… so neat…"

"I know! So let's start. You can go take first serving if you want!"

* * *

_I feel like stopping there anyways. The story isn't that great anymore T.T But hope you liked it :) By the way, Echo actually have a real name. I'll tell you at the end of the story! If I can remember though... Omg!! The D.Gray-Man chapter 159 (the orginal manga) was soooooo hot and spicy!! Allen looked sooo hot. Kanda just looked kawaii (cute) but I just liked the size. That was funny. Lavi looked funny. I almost cried because it HAD to stop! It also cracked me up too! Almost every part lol! Well enjoy! :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own. The one and only, Katsura Hoshino-sama own!!_

_Grr… my typing skills are bad now! Chop my nails off!! Um… anyways, hope you like this chapter! And I am sorry for the really (sort of) late post!_

_**Chapter Twenty-one.**_

"Really, how long is this stairs? It felt longer than the one before!" Lavi cried out.

"_Not too long I say. Geez, you really are impatient…" _A young child said.

"Aww… Echo is sooo…. I don 't know how to tease you!" Lavi dropped a few tears.

"…" Everyone thought.

"_Yeah, well I like it that way. And lucky for you, the new room is up ahead."_

"Finally!!" Lavi ran slower than the rest.

When they reached to the entrance, the room looked like a town.

"What the hell…" A young Japanese man twitched one of his eyebrows…

"I'm with you Kanda…" A white haired boy said.

"Don't be mean Allen. It kind of looks okay." A Chinese girl tried to brighten up.

"Is there something to drink?" Lavi said as he catches his breathe.

"_Where did he go?" _Echo scratched his head.

"Alright, who is going to battle next?" Lavi turned to look at everybody.

No one answered.

"What? No one? Yuu, I thought you like battling!!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Shut up. I have my reasons." The Japanese man replied.

"Come on Kanda, battle for our sake. Or… Am I mistaken that the 'Great Kanda' is a 'Kitty BaKanda'?" Allen tried to push up the level.

Kanda let out a spark. "You are on Moyashi!!"

"…" Everyone except Allen and Kanda made a sympathy-like face.

"_Excuse me! Is anyone here? 'Phase III? You can't hide forever you know!!" _Echo cried out.

No answer.

"_Come on!! We don't have time!" _

No answer.

"_Damn it I know you are here!!" _Echo yelled louder, and everyone moved anyway from Echo as soon as they can.

"Is that who I think it is?" A voice spoke.

"_Finally!!" _Echo lowered his voice.

"For such a small body, I never knew you can speak loud." A mysterious person appeared behind Echo, and a long blade was at contact with his neck.

"_Good morning Phase III. I haven't seen you in a while." _

"Oh, it's you. By the way, its night, Ke-" Phase III tried to say something, but Echo immediately stopped him.

"_Don't… say that. I don't want them to hear it, yet." _

"Why?"

"_It's none of your business." _Echo pushed the sword away from his neck.

"Eh… Echo. Is this the opponent?" Allen said.

"_Hm? Oh yes." _Echo changed his face. _"This is Phase III."_

Phase III is a shiny head guy! He wore nice clothing as if he is going to a funeral. He does have a mustache too! A thin one. _(I am trying to make the person look funny…)_

'_He really does look funny.' _Lavi and Road thought the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Phase III bowed like a gentleman.

Kanda drew out his sword. "Cut the shit, let's fight."

"Oh, so you want to fight me? It'll be my pleasure." Phase III made a wide grin.

Kanda twitched. "You and your smiles are really stupid!!" He continuously slashed around his sword at a berserk mode.

Everyone moved away from Kanda.

"But I thought it is a good thing to be polite…" Phase III said.

"I don't care!"

"That's mean. In this building, it runs in happy, polite people… except one."

"I DON'T CARE!!" Kanda continued to slash around.

"Kanda! Take care!! And don't forget to catch up on us!!" Allen quickly tried to look for an exit.

"_It's somewhere over here…" _Echo guided Allen.

"Kanda good luck!!" Lenalee cried out.

Kanda stopped and cool down. He then put away his katana.

"Yuu! Don't die on us!!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda ignored him and focused on his opponent.

"Say, what is your name?" Phase III said as if he was bored.

"Kanda."

"Hm? You don't want to give me your full name?"

"What about you? Phase III doesn't seem like a name."

"Oh that, I don't have a name. In this world, things don't need a name."

Kanda didn't seem interested. "Make your move."

"You first. I'm feeling generous today."

"I don't care. Make your move." Phase III placed his blade at his shoulder.

"Che… JUST MOVE!!"

"No. You move."

Kanda was silent and assist on taking out is katana and invocate it. "Ningentou! _(Second Illusion Blade or something like that.)_"

"Oh pretty."

"Shut up." Kanda was already behind Phase III, and strike him with a swing of his katana, but Phase III had his blade on Kanda's blade.

"Fast I should say."

"And you are fast at reading movements. This should be fun." Kanda replied with a smirk.

"Agree." Phase III pushed Kanda away from him, and Kanda jumped back and then landed on the ground. Both were still for a while.

Kanda quickly moved forward and swings his sword around.

Phase III deflect and dodged them all as if it was nothing.

'_Like cutting those trees my ass! It's different from that!' _Kanda thought. _'This… seems familiar… But where?' _

Kanda finished his combo and swiftly moved back. Phase III made his move and moved forward to swing his blade at Kanda. He too missed.

Phase III made a powerful swing, but Kanda dodged in the air, then Kanda swings his katana, but Phase III deflected it.

"My, this sure does brings back the old days." Phase III said.

"Really? I was about to say the same…" Kanda made another smirk.

"Ha, I guess we are in same boat." Phase III smiled.

"No we are not. My boat can only fit for ONE person." Kanda gave a stronger force, and pushed Phase III backwards.

"You also have the muscles I see."

"Shut it and fight!" Phase III jumped backwards and Kanda swings his sword across long and hard.

"I guess you don't give mercy to enemies, but you don't give a lot fun. Kill joy…"

"I'm none of those types."

"Samurai kid sure is boring."

"Shut up." Kanda ran towards him.

"I was just starting to like you, but you seem mean for no reason."

"That's because you are an enemy to me!"

"What? Not really, this is a trial of bravery." Kanda slashed him once again, but again, it was deflected.

"Heh, I don't care." Kanda smirked. _'Now I remember. This is…' _

_--_

-Back at Socalo's battle-

"Hate to admit, but you sure are good." Blood dropped from one side.

"Really? I should be saying the same to you." the other side was the same.

"Ha… I never had this fun in a while." The man's heavy weapon dropped from his hands.

"Same over here." The other man's arm dropped the spear onto the ground.

Both did not drop to the ground. They just stood there.

"Round two?" A blue haired man said with his deep voice.

"Why not?" A man in the mask said.

They were quiet and still, and they quickly grabbed their weapons at the same time and charged at each other. They were ready to attack, and deflected their moves several times. Soon later, they moved away from each other. They then paused for a moment.

"You are boring. I don't want to play with you enamored, so I shall get rid you fast and quick." Socalo said.

"Aww… that's sad. I haven't been this energetic since… about fifty years ago!" Phase One said.

"Heh… I don't care about your wants and needs." A sudden light surrounded Socalo's blade _(I never knew that, and I bet this never happened in the original story)_ and he was prepared to attack.

"You really are serious." Phase One stared blankly. Okay fine, I too will get serious. Strange marking were on the blade on his spear. "Ready?"

"Always."

They leaped off the ground and attacked them with full power. A HUGE and I mean HUGE explosion was set on but the powerful, old wall prevents the explosion to go through. Small crumbs feel from the ceiling. There was smoke covering the entire room. A few minutes, the smoke cleared. The two men were on the ground, letting their face be on the ground.

Another few minutes later, Phase One slowly got up. Then few seconds later, Socalo got up. Both of them were covered in blood.

"Aw, now my cloths are dirty." Phase One brushed most of the dirt off his clothes.

"During battles, you don't need to worry about clothes." Socalo spit of blood _(somehow…)._

"Round three?" Phase One said as he smirked.

"I don't think there will be a round three. Just a sneak preview." Socalo disappeared and appeared behind Phase One, and then attacked. Phase One didn't have time to deflect, and took the blow. He was hit critically onto the ground.

Socalo waited for him the get up, but Phase One didn't move.

"Get up." Socalo said. "I know you can move."

It was silent for a while, and then Phase One said, "Nope. I do not feel like continuing. You beat me. Please continue on ahead." He then got up slowly.

Socalo was silent.

"What are you looking at? I don't want to continue on anymore."

Socalo continue to stare.

"Just go." The door or exit opened.

Socalo grunted, and left. "You really are worthless. A little though, but I don't care. A little is still worthless."

"Heh… I do not care. At least I had the fun."

Socalo reached to the exit and kept saying, "Worthless."

--

Miranda moves her Queen to D1-H5. "Check." She said.

"Yikes, for your first shot, you sure are doing well, but watch this: I move my knight to F6-H5!" Phase II, Miranda's opponent shout out. Her black knight moved as she commanded, and attacked Miranda's white queen.

Miranda cringed, "Oh no!"

The position to Miranda (white) side: King at E1, Knight at D2, another Knight at G1, and Bishop at E3.

At Phase II (black) side, there are Queen at G2, Pawn at G5, Knight at H5, Bishop at D6, and King at E8.

"Oh yeah!" Phase II jumped for joy.

"Eh…" Miranda thought. "Oh, um… I'll move my King to E1-D1." It moved.

Because this rather seems boring, I am going to make this quick:

Phase II moves her Queen to G2-G3. Miranda moved one of her knight to G1-E2. Phase II moved her queen to G3-E3. The queen destroyed Miranda's last Bishop. Whenever Miranda lost a piece, she groans or cringes. She then moved her King to D1-E1. Phase II moves her Bishop to D6-B4. Miranda moves her King to F1-G2. Phase II moves her white, powerful Queen to E3-E2. "Check!"

Due to too much pressure that Miranda is given, she then said, "I give up…"

The board suddenly disappeared from the ground and it turned back into its original state.

Phase II still had that smile and said, "It was a lot of fun, but since you lost, you need to go back to square one!"

"Ah… okay." Miranda looked around for an exit or somewhere to leave this place. "Actually, how can I go back?"

Phase II stared and then said, "I really don't know…" They both had the gloomy atmosphere.

Suddenly a memory triggered through Phase II's mind. "Oh… now I remember!" Miranda stared. "Either you go back to where you walked by going to Phase I's room OR go down to the secret passage way… that is somewhere in this room…"

Miranda thought. "Uh… I guess I'll go to the secret passage.

"Well okay follow me!" Phase II looked everywhere for the door to the passage, and she _finally _found it.

"Well thank you for showing me how to play." Miranda slightly bowed.

"And thank _you _for giving me the fun once more." Phase II slightly bowed back in return.

Miranda left and the door closed shut.

* * *

_AH finally! I had so much trouble doing the chess thing! It was also hard to record all of the things I need to know! Stupid chess!! Um… anyways, thanks for reading this! Please review and tell me what you think of this troublesome chapter!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **_I can't own the original story. _

_Clap your hand if you feel random!! (Claps). Lol. I'm terribly sorry for not updating this in the usual routine, but I… was too busy doing something. Just something. And I tried to keep this story into my schedule, but there seem to be a holdup… Um anyways, enjoy the chapter. I'll try to hurry and get it through so… uh… never mind, enjoy!!_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty-Two.

"How far are we now?" A not-so-short red haired man said.

Out of the eight people, including him, did not respond.

They were running up a set of stairs for about…five minutes and they still haven't reached to a new room. And it still doesn't look the slightest of reaching there.

The red head burst out a stream of tears.

"Say Echo, who designed this building?" A white haired boy ask.

"_Well Allen, I'm not quite that sure myself, but I believe the Innocence of Light and Darkness itself did. Most of the scenery came from fragments of memories from the past users including you and Lenalee. Mostly both of the Innocence likes to remodel the place, but they keep the tower the same and at the same latitude and longitude." _Echo said which is the shortest of all eight.

"Can I ask you another question?" Allen said in a funny face.

"Yes."

"What is latitude and longitude?"

Everyone stops and stares at him.

"What?"

"Well latitude and longitude is-" Lavi tried to say something, but Echo quickly said…

"It's nothing important. It's just a location from a point of the world. I'm basically saying it is nothing important." Echo said it quickly with a smile. A fake one.

"Oh… okay." Allen said as they continued to run up the stairs.

Lavi was left with more tears.

Behind him was Tyki. A Portuguese man with about seven crosses across his forehead. The tears flow down right at Tyki. He was starting to get irrigated by the tears that Lavi produced, but he didn't say.

Suddenly, they see a small light up ahead. They continued to run at constant speed.

The first person who reached to the entrance was Echo. When everyone entered inside the room, the door immediately shut.

The area seems… a little smaller than the rooms before. There was a little pond somewhere in the corner of the room. Who knows if there are fishes there or not? There wasn't much stones sticking out of the ground and there were about four to five trees.

All, but one _(Echo), _wonders how there is life living here.

"Hiya people from the real world!" Someone called out.

All seven turned to see who said that and they didn't see anyone. They were in a confused state.

"Down here idiots!" The voice said. They looked down, except Echo. The person was the same height as Echo, and he had a blond hair. The clothing style was formal like. You know dress nice when you go somewhere that expects you to dress nice, but not too nice.

"Who are you?" Lavi said.

"_Don't be an idiot." _Echo said.

"…I'm just saying." Lavi replied.

"Be quiet Lavi." Allen said.

"Okay I will." Lavi responded back.

"_Lavi _I said to be quiet."

"I _am _quiet."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"Few seconds you weren't."

Lavi was silent. He remembered this trick. Back when he was young, Old Panda use to play this trick on him just to annoy him for fun or for the fun of it. This angered Lavi when someone played this trick on him. Yu use to do this all of the time.

"Where did you get this trick?" Lavi finally said.

"I was reading a book that Bookman suggested me to read!" Allen smiled.

"… What was the book called?" Lavi twitched.

"To Shut a Certain 'Type' of Mouth by Bookman." Allen grinned with a gleam or more.

The screen stamped Lavi's angry/scared face onto the screen. A memory triggered him. He remembered reading that book and that he secretly read. Mostly it discussed the personality of Lavi. It was mostly how to annoy him and get things your way. At that time, he always wonders how Bookman did publish that boring book, but Allen seemed to enjoy it a while back.

"_Allen… that's scary." _Echo trembled.

"Scary, scary." The little person said.

"Allen… what was the book about…" Lenalee ask. She had short, black hair. About a year older than Allen.

"Oh it was about…" Allen tried to quickly finish the sentence, but Lavi quickly stopped him.

"Moyashi, don't you dare say!!" Lavi started fiery scenery onto his background.

Allen stared at Lavi. "Okay! And It's Allen!!" He smiled.

Lavi stopped the fire and said, "Okay I'm done." He turned around.

"It was about how to bother someone. It describes Lavi better. It's quite interesting when you read the first two pages." Allen continued. Lavi stopped and sparks suddenly came out.

"You… Who taught you how to be _this _bad?" Lavi hollered.

"… Eh… I don't remember." Allen smiled.

"…" Everyone seriously wanted to know the straight answer. Unfortunately, Cross, Allen's master, knew the answer himself. While Allen's break from work _(back when Allen was twelve or so.), _Allen was forced to read a book. It was very thick with thin pages. Like a bible for example. Cross never knew what the book was about, but it did teach Allen a lesson. The book of that title was 'The Best Way to Play Tricks'. Cross didn't care about the summary. He just saw the cover with cards. It was set like a poker game. When Cross thought about tricks, he thought about money or an easier way to earn money. So he picked it for Allen to read to for him. Allen enjoyed the book a lot. He finished the book in less than three days and he still remembered all of the tricks. Even today!!

"Anyways, who wants to fight our opponent?" Allen pointed it out, trying to avoid the gloomy atmosphere.

No one respond.

"Anyone?" Allen was feeling lonely.

Still, no answer.

"Come on, we don't have much time. I think." Allen continued on.

Everyone stared at each other.

"Lavi… if you go, I'll let the book story slide." Allen said.

Lavi trembled. "Okay I will!" He stepped forward.

"Alright!" Allen made a thumps up and left. The rest followed.

"Allen is so mean." Lavi complained.

"Oh well. You'll get picked one way or the other." The little person said.

"…" _What was that suppose to mean?_

"I'm Phase IV, and you?" Phase IV seems the type of person who likes to get straight to the point.

"Lavi." He crossed his arms.

"Well let's have fun, Lavi."

"Fine." Lavi took out his mallet out of his pocket.

Phase IV just stood there doing nothing.

"Hey, take out your weapon."

"I don't need them right now." Phase IV smiled.

"Um… okay…"

"What are you waiting for? Make your move."

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You'll regret it, but… _Man, man, man_!! _(Grow, grow, grow!!)" _Lavi's hammer grew bigger and bigger each word Lavi said, and he swings it at Phase IV. It left a big stamped circle on the ground. Phase IV, on the other hand, was next to the mallet, smiling. "Not bad." Lavi said.

"You are not that bad yourself."

Lavi lift up his hammer and swings it one more time. It was another miss. Lavi swings it and hits for about ten swings and he was starting to get irrigated. Ten seals started to surround his hammer and he then said, "_Hi Ban! _(_Fire seal!)" _Lavi hit a sign with a kanji character, and it was stuck on the hammer. He then aimed it on the ground and a sudden fire like snake rose up. It was targeting Phase IV and it actually hit Phase IV!!

Lavi just stared in disbelief. He knew it was not over.

The fire serpent slowly disappears. A shadow is still standing inside the fiery flames and the shadow swings his arms, causing the flames to go away from the owner of the arms. Phase IV was still there. Only some parts of his cloths were torn. Mostly it was element proof (_I like water proof, fire proof, ect.). _His skin wasn't burnt at all.

"My turn!" Phase IV said as he smiled. He took something off inside his sleeves and it appears to be daggers. He quickly threw them at Lavi with a high speed.

Lavi couldn't tell where to turn but he ran to his right. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Lavi shouted.

"Maybe." Phase IV did it again.

Lavi jumped up and noticed another set was coming. He used his hammer and swings it back at Phase IV. Phase IV tilts his head to his left and let the set of daggers past by him. He looked straight at Lavi and this time, he threw four needles at Lavi and Lavi never saw it coming because it looks like it was blending through the dark room. One hit his cheeks, causing a scratch and the rest were a miss.

'_What did he throw?' _Lavi thought as he touched his injured cheek. He then focused back on Phase IV, who was waiting for him to be finished looking at his injured cheek.

"Needles." Phase IV said.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were thinking what I threw since you can barely see what hit you. Here I'll turn on the lights." He pointed up and bright lights hit everywhere in the room.

Lavi shielded his eyes from the bright lights. Later he was close enough to get use to seeing with the bright light and went back to focus on his opponent.

'_This kind of reminds me the time when I was force to train with Old Panda…' _Lavi thought and then he suddenly had an idea.

_--_

Up ahead of Lavi, Allen and the others kept on walking on the tiresome stairs. Some of their looks looked like they were glad Lavi isn't here to complain anymore.

"_Just a little more and actually the stairs are shorter now!" _Echo smiled. A grinning smile best explains. It kind of freaks out the others.

'_Did he make the stairs longer on purpose?' _Everyone thought. Echo pretends not to hear that from Allen.

About two minutes later, they reached to a new destination.

The room looks like an endless darkness or surrounded by darkness that you could not see the walls. There were only a few stars around the room and few candles floating around the room. It kind of makes you want to leave the room.

"Um… nice room…" Allen said slowly.

Everyone went silent once again.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming towards them.

They turned to see who came in and sees someone they never knew.

"Hello, I'm Phase V. It's a pleasure to meet you." This Phase V slightly bowed.

Phase V looks like a poor man. He had black raven hair, and naturally he had pale skin. He also has a smooth voice. You couldn't see his eyes because it was covered with a blind fold.

"H-hello, I'm Lenalee." Lenalee bowed back.

The rest didn't say.

"Nice to meet you, Lenalee." Phase V smiled.

"Excuse me, but are you blind?" Allen suddenly noticed.

"Well yes, but I can see perfectly in the dark." Phase V turned towards Allen.

"How is that possible?"

"Who knows?"

"_Okay, okay enough questions! We need to get a move on! We got about fifteen hours left!" _Echo shouted.

"Good point." Phase V said, "Anyways, with that said who wants to play with me?"

The seven stared at each other with a confused look and didn't say a word.

Finally, Road thought and said, "I wanna play!"

"Hm? How come?" Tyki said with a sad face.

"Too bored and tired from running all those stairs." Road pouts.

Tyki was silent and finally said, "Good point."

The six head to their new destination and Road waves good-bye, but then she quickly ran towards Allen and Allen turns towards Road to see why she was running and Road quickly hugs him and gave him a lip-to-lip kiss. _(WHAT!!) _Allen was shocked, then Road let go as she giggled.

"Allen? Are you okay? Snap out of it!" Lenalee cried out.

Allen didn't respond, but in his mind he mumbles, '_She kissed me twice… She just kissed me… She was also my first kiss…' _And so on. It's an on-going statement.

"Road, don't do that again…" Tyki said.

"Wow idiot apprentice, you found yourself two girls. I'm impressed." Cross said.

Allen ignored him and was stuck in thought.

Earl didn't say.

Echo just stared in a dumbfound look.

Phase V didn't understand what happened, but also looked dumbfound.

"Aw, but that was fun! I wanna go another round!" Road smiled.

"No!!" Allen snapped out of his thoughts.

"Aw… Allen is no fun." Road frowns and head back. The others turned and went through the door.

"Should I explain the rules?" Phase V said.

"Hm… Maybe." Road said.

"… This is a time limit game. First to get scratch at any part of the body loses. You may use any weapon."

"Okay!" Road smiled.

"Then let's begin."

* * *

_OMG!! I'M FINALLY DONE!! It felt like years without finishing this! I had too much breaks… sigh… oh well right? No hard feelings right? No one hates me right? No one died right? Um… Sigh… I wish I made this shorter, but oh well! One mistake and it's big! Um… thanks for reading so please review! _


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **_Sorry to hear, but I don't think I can own at all…_

_I'm sorry if this is taking me forever to finish this, but I'm busy lately… and yet… the story is getting terrible T.T Also; please forgive me for not explaining the beginning. I can't think of this story at all. I will also apologize for being too random at someone. You see, I feel mean for some reason, so I decided to… make fun of someone. I'm actually feeling random when I created him/it…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-three

Back at Kanda's battle, the Japanese man didn't have anymore problems getting through his battle with Phase III. He knew exactly what to do.

So far, Kanda had few scratches and Phase III is having trouble keeping up his constant speed.

It has been about thirty minutes since they started fighting, and Kanda used them wisely. Rather he wanted to leave the place as soon as he can.

"You sure seem in a hurry." said Phase III.

Kanda did not respond and keeps attacking.

Phase III tried to dodge every attack furiously, but the last hit made him a scratch on the cheek.

They have made this constant for about three minutes and no progress on getting another scratch on Kanda.

There is not much to explain, but Kanda has a better advantage than Phase III.

Suddenly, Kanda strikes Phase III right at his shoulder and it made them land on the ground. Phase III's face didn't look like it felt any pain, but in defeat.

"For sure, I cannot continue on any longer. So, I admit in defeat. You may continue on." Phase III said.

Kanda stare at him for a while and said, "Che… The next I fight you, you better use a different strategy."

"Since when did you knew about my strategy?"

"The beginning."

"How?" Phase III asked curiously.

"Someone taught me that strategy."

"Really now? And who would that be?"

"That person that I'm longing to look for all my life."

Phase III was silent for a while, "Are you going on ahead or what? Someone else is coming here so get a move on."

Kanda pulls out his katana away from Phase III's shoulder and left.

"Thank for you the battle. I sort of had fun." Phase III said.

"What do you mean?" Kanda turns around to look at Phase III.

"I haven't had this fun since about fifty years." Phase III said.

Kanda didn't reply and left Phase III alone.

--

"How much time do we have left?" A white haired boy said.

"_Um… half a day left!" _Someone identical to him, but smaller said.

"Already?!" The white haired boy said in shock.

"_Um yeah." _

The rest of the group just stares at the sort of twins.

"You big liar! This seems longer now!" The white haired boy complains.

'_Great… another complainer…' _Everyone thought.

"_I did that on purpose!" _The smallest of the group said.

"Echo is mean!"

"_Allen. Stop. Com. Plain. Ing." _Echo said.

"I will if you make this shorter." Allen replied.

Echo sighed. _"No." _

"Do you want to hurry or not?"

Echo thought and said, _"You actually cared." _

"I know…"

When they reached to a new room (At last), they see a room that was plain. Not much of scenery to be exact. Lights shining like a regular light bulb do. The room was indeed small for a reason.

"Hey… why is the room small?" Allen asked.

"_Allen… the answer is obvious. The tower. We are up high. The higher we go, the smaller the room gets. Sort of." _Echo sighs.

"What do you mean sort of? And why are you sighing?" Allen was curious.

"_Because I feel like it and never mind." _Echo said.

"…" Allen twitches his right eyebrow. "At least this room is normal…"

"_Be quiet." _Echo replied Allen's change of subject.

Allen took a deep breath and shouts, "Hey where is the person that lives here?!"

All stare at Allen.

"Above you." Someone said.

Allen looks up and sees someone above him and all of a sudden, he screams. It wasn't that loud, but it did hurt the person above him ears hurt, so that person fell down. The reason why he screamed, two reasons. One, it startled him. Two, the face the person made was really scary looking. Allen fell onto his bottom and points at the person.

"Who are you?!" Allen trembles.

'_That'll teach him a lesson.' _Echo thought.

"The person that you are looking for." The person rose up as he slightly rubs his ears.

"Oh…" Allen had a huge sigh of relief.

The person, he's a plain person. What I mean by plain, plain clothing style. He had a dark blue sweater. The sleeves were longer than his arms. His pants were white and yet it's long too. He also has long brown hair that covers his face. The back of his hair was short. His eyes were brown too.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Phase VI. I don't really have a name and I am sure you know already know that by now. By the way, the way you scream sounds funny" Phase VI began to chuckle.

"Not funny!" Allen shouts.

"So anyways, who wants to play with me?" Phase VI said.

No answer, but stares. They each stare at each other looking as if they are saying, "Are you going? I know I'm not."

Echo sighed and points at Tyki, _"You! Go play with him." _

"Why?" Tyki replied.

"_Do you want to get things over with or not?" _Echo said with a straight forward face.

"…Fine…"

"Good luck Tyki!!" Allen smiles, gleams, waves good-bye, and starts heading to their next destination.

"That's… a little scary…" Tyki said and the others agree.

The rest of the four began to follow Allen and left Tyki speechless.

The exits close as usual and Tyki began to get serious. "What's your game?"

"Well… I don't feel like fighting so how about a game of poker!"

"… Fine by me then." Tyki smirks. "But no cheating!"

"I don't cheat. No one in this world cheats. They play by the rule and luck." Phase VI said. It was hard to see him smiling. "Person with three wins is called the winner."

"Alright let's play!" A deck of cards appears on Phase VI's palm and he begins to shuffle the cards.

Tyki looks around and said, "Where do we play?"

"Here. Why ask?"

"I was hoping to sit in a chair." Tyki said.

"You should've said so!" A sudden big boom appears out of no where _(That was close to them.) _The smoke began to fade slowly and two set of chairs and a table appears to be inside the fading smoke.

Tyki seems impress and sat at one of the chairs followed by Phase VI. When Phase VI sat down in the chair, he quickly set the game.

"Good luck. Also, let me give you an advice and tip, I won't hold back." Phase VI said as he picks up his cards.

"Same here." Tyki said as he picks his cards.

--

Meanwhile, at Socalo's fight, he was already of tired and bored of the trials. Why? Phase II and III decided to play things boring and tease him for the fun of it. What make Socalo mad was Phase III's shiny head and his good looking clothing style. He thought the long blade that Phase III had would be a worthy of a challenge, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted.

As Socalo attack, Phase III deflects mainly. Phase III can hardly attack back, but he did several times.

They made this constant for about thirty minutes but all of a sudden, Socalo made a full swing and knocks out the long blade of Phase III's. It stabs through the ground and both froze. Socalo place his weapon towards Phase III's neck.

"Okay, okay, you won." Phase III said and pushes the weapon away from his poor neck.

Socalo puts his weapon away and starts heading towards the entrance of his next destination.

The shiny head man stare at Socalo, then slightly bow and said, "Thank you for fighting with me even though I made the fight boring on purpose!"

Socalo immediately stops and glares at Phase III. "What was that?" He said in a normal, calm, hard tone.

Phase III waves good-bye and disappears into thin air.

Socalo left the room in a grumpy mood and swears under his breathe.

Time left: About Nine hours left. Now everyone wonders if they can make it or not.

* * *

_I apologize that this is short, but that is how it works. By the way, I have no poker experience, but I want to put it there. He he… I'm almost done with the story!! So I shall try hard to finish this ASAP!! _

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **_I am not sorry, but I do not own D.Gray-Man. _

_I'm still trying to speed things up! But mainly I need more thinking! I rarely say this, but thank you so much for reading this and reviewing! I will not say thank you for my mind that is so jacked up and lazy! I am NOT sorry for the eight Phases. So anyways, please enjoy the fourth (about) last chapter!!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Back at Lavi's battle, Lavi was starting to get no problems about the fight now, but… he can't make a combat…

Whenever Phase IV throws needles at Lavi, Lavi just throws it back, but he missed, obviously.

Just to make this short and fast, they been like this for five minutes and Lavi gets stab several times because he wasn't careful.

"_Damn it… he's too fast!!" _Lavi thought. He swings his hammer all around the place, but ends up hitting the scenery, walls, and floor.

Phase IV found Lavi an idiot. He thought, _"Can he really control his Innocence?" _

The answer is obvious.

Then finally Lavi actually hit Phase IV. The way he spins is like he was drunk or something. No worries, he's not an alcoholic…. Yet.

Phase IV was on the air and later did a counterattack. Lavi blocks it with his enormous hammer.

"Geez… you really are like a monkey!" Lavi commented.

"Be quiet!" Phase IV said in anger and disappears.

Lavi looks around his surroundings then looks behind him. He felt something stabbing him and fell onto the ground.

"Much better!" Phase IV said. He dusts off the dirt on his clothes and fixes his hair. Well actually, there is nothing to fix, but he does it anyways.

"What do you mean?! You nearly killed me!!" Lavi shot up and shouts with all his energy that he has left.

"You look alive." He replied.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lavi pouted.

"Well anyways, hurry and get out!"

"What did you say?!"

"Someone else is coming, but thank you for the boring battle!"

"…" Lavi felt dumbfounded and left to an exit.

Behind him, the short man smiles and laughs silently.

--

On the sixth floor, Road, a female Noah, wasn't having fun with Phase V, a blind man that looks like a ghost.

In less than thirty minutes, she quit. She was not enjoying the play one bit.

Phase V didn't enjoy it either, so Road went off to the first floor without saying anything. Phase V didn't say anything in return.

--

Somewhere in the highest level, Allen, Echo, Lenalee, Earl, and Cross rushes to the next floor.

Allen, a white haired, teenage boy, kept complaining about the number of stairs that they've run up. Lenalee, a Chinese female that is a year older or so than Allen has no problem running up the stairs for several reasons. Earl, the one with a big (Scary) smile mark on his face, didn't felt the tiresome on his big (oval) body. Cross, a red head that is long, was tired, but didn't bother complain. He wanted to shoot Allen right now to make things quiet, but he knew he needed Allen to do something. Everybody does.

"_Allen, if you shut your mouth, I will make this shorter!" _Echo said.

"Okay fine!" Allen pouts.

Now that he was quiet for one minute, everyone was happy he was quiet… For now…

When they reach to the last stair, Allen "accidentally" tripped on it, so he fell, then later everyone did except the last person, who was Cross.

"Idiot apprentice!!" Cross shouted.

"…Sorry…" Allen mumbles as tears shed out of his eyes.

"_Is everyone alright?" _Echo asked.

"Yes." Lenalee replied. Cross helps her up.

Everyone that fell got up and pats on their clothes to clean off the dirt.

Up ahead of them, someone as laughing out loud. They shot up and see someone on air laughing. That person laughs like a girl… Well that's because if you look closely, that is a girl.

The room was filled (not really) with trees. Candles surround the room and of course, the room is small.

The girl looks a lot like a samurai. She had blue green hair and it is tied on the back of her head. The pony tail is not so long and not so short. She does have bangs that cover most of her eyes. There was a katana tied onto her waist.

She slowly lands onto the ground and stops laughing.

The group walks slowly and approach to the girl, who was about three centimeters shorter than Allen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. (I think.)" Said the girl.

"It's… alright… I guess." Allen replied.

"So you guys have about six hours left 'til time is up." The girl said with a small smile.

"Yeah and?" Allen said.

"Well, any volunteers that wants to play with Phase VII?" Phase VII, the girl, smiled so brightly.

All were dumbfounded and…

"Sorry, I can't fight girls one way or the other." Cross said.

"And that leaves Earl, so… Good luck!!" Allen said brightly.

All were silent.

Earl then starts to laugh and said, "The choice isn't yours to make Allen."

Allen laughs back, "Your life is in my hands you know."

All were dead silence. They found it scary enough that the likes of him has their lives in _his_ hands. It's definitely sad to admit it, but it's true.

Anyways, Earl sadly accepted it and the group left him. But I don't think they would care. (…)

"… How should I rate you all…?" Phase VII said. "I know! You all are silly!" Phase VII said childishly.

"Nah… I believe you are the silly one." Earl replied.

"So, tell me your name! Since I don't actually have a name, you can call me Phase VII." Phase VII said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Millenium Earl." Earl slightly bows.

"Please to meetcha!" Phase VII said cheerfully. "Soooooo, how do you want out fight to be?"

"…"

"Don't tell me Ekie (Echo) didn't tell you about the fighting rules."

"No he didn't!"

"I see… then I'll explain it for you!" She raises her hands. "Anyways, you can choose any way you want to play. Such as, sword fight, fist fight, card game (which I personally dislike), ect. Got it?"

Sadly, she personally isn't good at explaining rules well, so Earl doesn't get one thing.

Both were silent for a while and Earl said, "Can you repeat that?"

Phase VII was silent. "I'm sorry, I can only repeat things once!" she said with another bright smile. "But how about we sword fight!"

"Alright!" Earl turned Lero, his flying umbrella companion, into an enormous sword.

"Oooo nice!!" She said and drew out her katana. "Simple rules: First to drop their weapons or get a scratch loses!"

"Fine by me!" Earl said.

And off goes to their battles. Which will take about an hour…

--

So, back to Tykie. Cigarette guy seems to not enjoy the game. He is one game away from losing. He had one game and his opponent, Phase VI, two games he owned. Each had five cards in their hands and right now they are struggling who would win. Tyki set two cards down at the discard pile and took two cards from the deck of unused cards. Tyki then smirk and set his cards down on the table.

"Call." he said.

"… Royal straight flush…" Phase VI said and then sighed.

Now that both are tied, they are really getting tense.

Phase VI gathers all the cards and starts shuffling it then sets it how poker is played.

They grab their cards and both started deeply at their cards.

They output and input their hand cards from the discard and unused pile and kept making serious faces.

Finally, Phase Vi smiled and drops his cards onto the table, "call. It's a full house."

Tyki was left speechless and a sudden wind blew by and he drops his cigarette. "T-tell me… were you cheating?"

"Two things you should know, one, I play by the rules, and two, if I were cheating, this would be done thirty minutes ago." Phase VI said with a dim light smile.

"I see." Tyki nodded and got up.

"The exit is somewhere. It's always hard finding the exits…"

"But the room is small…"

"Big or small, the exit is always hard to find."

"… Help me look for it then."

"Okay!" Phase VI got up and the table and the pair of chairs disappeared.

They've search the room for about three minutes and Tyki found the exit.

"Good day and hope you enjoyed today!" Phase VI said and waves good bye to Tyki, who doesn't really cared and wanted to leave as soon as he can. "Next time I'm not playing poker with people who are related to the boy (Allen)." He swore under his breathe.

--

Now that we are through with almost everyone, let's start back to Yuu-chan!

Yuu-chan is already fighting with Mr. Blind Man (Phase V).

Kanda was having a good fight with Phase V since both uses Illusions (not really) as weapons.

Kanda wanted to make this quick, so he used his second illusion: Ningentou.

"Do you hate me that much?" Phase V said.

"Heh… guess you have to found that out yourself!" Kanda replied and gives a big swing at Phase V. That left a scratch on his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Phase V frowns.

"Che…" Kanda found that act troublesome.

Couple of bright spheres appears around Phase V. Kanda knew it's dangerous if he touch one of those, so he was careful.

Kanda ran up to his opponent and swinging his katana(s).

The bright spheres started moving and move towards Kanda. Kanda dodge them as if it was nothing.

He aims his katana at Phase V and stab right through him, but… it was an illusion, so it disappeared.

Kanda stood up straight and glares behind him. Phase V was meters away from Kanda.

"_Bitch… he should at least have a weakness." _Kanda thought. Later Kanda remembered something.

--

_Flashback_

'_I can see anything in the dark.' Phase V once said._

--

He has five minutes left until his fight ends. The only way to win is to make your opponent fall into the ground before the time limit ends.

And so, Kanda had an idea. Kanda charge at his opponent. He grabs one of the floating candles at threw it at Phase V. That made Phase V stops his movements. Kanda did notice not one candle surrounded him from the beginning.

Kanda gave Phase V a powerful push and Phase V fell onto the ground. Kanda points his katana at Phase V's neck. "Game over."

Phase V was speechless for a moment and said, "You figured me out?"

"Idiot, that was obvious!" Kanda said.

"Alright, you win. You may proceed."

Kanda withdrew his katana and left without a word, but he did complain in his thoughts.

Phase V tried to ignore it.

--

"Time?"

"_What do you mean?" _

"How much time do we have left?"

"_Oh… approximately four hours and thirty minutes left. Why ask?" _

"I was just wondering." Allen said. He was the lead.

Then they were quiet.

"Hey Lenalee, after all this is over, what do you think we should we do?" Allen asks.

"Hm? Oh… um… not sure…" Lenalee replied.

"I guess everything will go back to normal…" Allen lowered his voice.

"Did you say something?" Lenalee ask.

"It's nothing! Nothing important."

Lenalee made a worried face.

"Hey… someone smells like flower…" Allen smelled the air and of course it smells dusty.

"_Not me." _Echo said.

"Flower?" Lenalee smells the air and notice a pollen smell.

"Must be the room up ahead." Allen said.

When they reach to the room, Allen was already feeling dizzy from smelling the flowers that is all around the room.

Allen jaws drop to the ground.

"Uh… the room looks beautiful…" Lenalee commented.

In Cross' mind, he thought of something negative.

When they walk towards the middle of the room, they see something moving the flowers. It looks like it was making a trail.

When it got closer to them, it jumped out and pounces at Allen, which causes him to fall to the ground.

"Allen are you okay?!" Lenalee said.

"Huh?" Allen said and sees someone was close to his face.

"HI!!" The person shouted and tried his best to cover his ears.

"_Hey… let go of him…" _Echo said.

"Huh? Oh hey Ekie!" The person said.

"Hey you! Get off me!!" Allen shouted.

"Huh?" The person looks at Allen. "Oh I'm sorry!" The person got up and so did Allen.

The person was a guy. He had orange hair, about four centimeter teller than Lenalee, we wore overalls and a collar shirt, his eyelash looks a lot like a girl's, and definitely… he's gay.

"Echo can we leave? I feel like going on a hurry." Allen said.

"_Sure…" _Echo said.

"Leaving so soon?"

"_Yes, sorry about that, but I'll leave the tall man over there to play with you." _Echo meant Cross.

"Okay have fun up there you three!!" The person said and waves good-bye.

"…" Allen felt disgusted for some reason.

Now that the three left (Lenalee, Allen, and Echo), Cross was glad he doesn't have to follow his annoying, idiot apprentice, but he'll catch up soon. He _did _got lucky for not fighting a girl. If he did, he would give up right away.

"So how should we play?" The person said. "Oh wait! I forgot to say the introduction!"

"_So how did he reach to the top again?" _Cross thought.

"My name is Phase VIII! I'm the strongest of them all!!" Phase VIII winks.

Now Cross felt disgusted. _"Seriously… how?"_

"And you are?"

"Cross Marian." Cross said.

"Okay let's enjoy our nice fight!"

"Fine by me!" Cross smirks.

* * *

_Yay I'm done with his chapter!! I'm sorry if much doesn't make sense, but I felt a little random, but hoped you enjoyed and please hang in there! We're almost done with his story!!_

_**Notes: **I got mad at doing Lavi's part, so I beat around the place (computer) and played solitaire._

_Don't hate me for making Road's part short. It was boring…_

_I would love to put hearts whenever Earl said something, but I don't think much people's computer can see it or not… also I'm not sure if it is allowed…_

_In the end, Tyki lied about whatever he swore._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own D.G-M. It's that simple! _

_Thank for reading this far! I appreciate for those who gave me reviews and supported me! Thank you so much! Enjoy reading this (If you can)!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five.

Here we are back at the fifth floor. Our fearless General, Socalo, is fighting someone about half the size as him, which is Phase IV. Now he found someone as annoying as the other people. If this continues on, Socalo might think all of the Phases are annoying and weird, which most of what he thinks is partly true.

Phase IV's formal clothes are pissing Socalo off. He hates people dressing _that _nice. He thinks his hair doesn't match his outfit either. Never knew he judge people's style…

Anyways, Phase IV set a time limit. Just to check how much time they have left until everything is over. Three and half hours left. Time sure is short. The time limit was ten minutes. So far six minutes has died.

The main rule was to make a fresh scratch on your opponent first.

So far, they have none.

Socalo and Phase IV continue to fight midair! Socalo keeps attacking like crazy!

He's starting to think that he hates people that are about half the size as him.

Socalo was getting to the point where he wants to go berserk. So then, he made a crosscut.

Blood started to splatter on one spot. Socalo and Phase IV lands on the ground. They were really still.

Blood continues to fall on one person's cheeks.

"Not bad, not bad!!" Phase IV said.

"You are not bad yourself." Socalo said.

Socalo touches his neck. He got a scratch.

Phase IV touches his left arm (biceps, humerus area). A scratch was mark on it.

Sadly, the time died. No time left. It was a tie.

"Well what do you know, it looks the winner is unconfirmed. I think." Phase IV said.

"You weren't watching who 'hit' first." Socalo said.

"I was. We hit at the same exact time. Which I find that weird."

Socalo was silent. He was actually thinking. _'Maybe everyone here is annoying like the rest… If I continue on, they could get more annoying than the previous ones.' _"…You know what… I quit."

"Huh?" Phase IV said.

"Hate to admit it, but I don't feel like continuing on." Socalo will regret this for the rest of his life (not really.) He's glad he quit for not hearing the annoying ones, but not happy about losing his pride.

"How come?" Phase IV just have to ask.

"… Like I said, 'Don't feel like it.'"

"…But you were doing so well!"

"Don't make me repeat this." Socalo threatened.

Phase IV sighs and said, "Fine… the exit is somewhere over that corner." Phase IV points at a corner.

Socalo walks over there and left.

"Don't be mean and say good bye or something!"

"Ha… Like I can." Socalo murmurs to himself.

--

Meanwhile, Kanda was half way to finish his battle. Now, he is fighting with Phase VI. To refresh your memory, he is the plain guy.

His weapon was a scythe. Kanda already activated the second illusions.

The rule was to make your opponent get beaten down, meaning make the person fall to the ground.

Kanda was so mad at Phase VI for teasing him. Phase VI keeps calling him 'Girly Man" So then Kanda swore he would shave that burnet kid's head off.

Kanda keeps attacking with rage.

"Asshole stay still!!" Kanda shouted.

"You should slow down too, Girly Man." Phase VI joked.

Kanda's face grew redder in fury. "Hakka Torou!" Kanda shouted and slashed eight times. This formed an eight petal flower like and it danced around the air, aiming at Phase VI.

Phase VI swings his scythe and hits the airy flower. The flower vanished, but another came. Phase VI didn't have to the attack and took the hit.

Phase VI slid his feet on the ground. He did not fall onto the ground. "Pretty good, pretty good, but not enough to bring me down Girly Man!" He suddenly felt the air blowing on him. He felt something forcing him on the ground. He fell. Kanda was on front of him. Kanda brought him to the ground. Kanda place one of his blade on Phase VI's neck and said, "It's over, Asshole."

"Ha… you really gave me a nice nickname Girly Man!"

Kanda actually slice Phase VI's nice, which made Phase VI cry in pain.

"Ha-have fun at the top…" Phase VI could not stop crying. He rubs his neck several times.

"Che…" Kanda looks away from the crying boy and left.

Kanda… did made a mess in the room. Lots of mess. Phase VI has to fix it all by himself. That left Kanda to laugh cruelly.

--

Mr. Ladies' man at the ninth floor really doesn't like Phase VIII, the Flower Kid. His accent is weird too. It's very… unknown.

Cross did made a worse mess than Kanda. Most of the flowers were destroyed. Whenever the flowers destroyed, it turns vicious and grew bigger and hungrier.

It's sad how he aims. It's very unstoppable. It will only stop when it hits something obviously.

Phase VIII forgot to set the rules, so it's whoever dies, (Goes down.) loses.

Cross tries to avoid the flowers, but they keep attacking one by one. Cross did a fire spell. They did seem to work, however, that made the plants madder. Cross knows he do this forever, so he thought the source must be the Flower Kid.

Whenever he shoots right at him, the plants act like a shield. Some part of the plant disappears, but they show no sign of pain. Cross didn't like it. He continues to dodge the attacks of the plants, but the flower's pollen makes things worse.

"Maria, mind if you numb my senses?" Cross said. There was a woman following him all this time. She doesn't talk. She's already dead, but Cross did a forbidden technique to make Maria obey only him.

Maria obeyed. Now this made easier for Cross to move around without holding his nose.

Cross did another fire technique, but it was a different spell. The fire expanded and swallowed as many flowers as it can. Phase VIII didn't have any affect on that. When the fire disappeared, sprouts began to bloom into a flower. Cross was getting so mad when they grew.

Suddenly, he _finally_ thought of something. (_At last! I think.) _

Cross pointed 'Judgment' at Phase VIII, then shoots. The plants block the move. The bullet made holes on the plants.

At that same moment, another bullet passes through the plant shield. Phase VIII was startled and did not have time to shield himself. He took the hit, but he did not fall.

"That all you got? Hm?" Phase VIII said with a smile.

Too bad Phase VIII wasn't watching where Cross' location is at. Cross ran like the wind. He ran towards Phase VIII.

Whenever the plants try to block Cross' approach, Cross just shoots them, then wither away.

"Not really." Cross said and shoots at Phase VIII.

Phase VIII dodged it to his right. He made a spin to be exact.

Cross predicted he would sort of do that so he went to his left and kicks the orange haired man at the stomach section downward. Phase VIII fell to the ground because of that great force. Cross then points Judgment at Phase VIII's face.

"Your reactions are slow. And you call yourself strong." Cross said.

"Well… yes my reactions are slow. For a reason." Phase VIII said with a bunny face smile.

Cross twitch. "Really now? What kind of reason?"

"Just reasons!" The atmosphere grew bright around Phase VIII's area.

Cross shoots directly next to the bunny face man's left ear. The brightness immediately faded. "I win yes?" Cross smiled. It was a dull smile, but at least it made Phase VIII twitch.

"Y-yes."

Cross puts away Judgment and Maria disappears. The big, hungry plants reverted to small, 'helpless' plants. He steps away from Phase VIII.

Phase VIII jumped up to stand, and then waves good-bye. "Bye-bye now! Good luck up there!"

"… What's up there besides those brats and Miss Lee?" Cross ask.

"Weeeeeell, none of us Phases, including yours truly, ever went up there before. Ekie is the only one who went up there.

"Ekie?" Cross ask confusedly.

"The little one in that group. The one that is identical to the holder of the Innocence of Darkness." Phase VIII made motions to whatever he was describing.

Cross thought and stared for a moment and turns away from the bright man, then walks away.

"Bye bye now!! And thank you for playing with me!"

Cross walks as fast as he can and disappears through the door.

"He he… What a silly man!" Phase VIII said with a bright smile.

--

Going one floor down from Phase VIII, Earl seems to enjoy this battle. So far, none of them had scratches or had their weapons dropped to the ground.

Earl and a girl were distant away from each other. The two were holding swords on one hand and the other hand was free.

The two stood still for a moment and seconds later, they disappeared from their location. Between those points, both deflected their attacks. Their blades touch each other angrily. Later they keep deflecting each other attacks several times, and then went back distant away from each other.

They have been doing this for about forty-five minutes.

"You sure swing hard. But above all, are you even trying?" Phase VII, the girl with blue-green hair, said as she taps her sword on her shoulder.

"Maybe. How about you?" Earl replied.

"Noooooope! Not at all!" Phase VII said as she stops tapping her blade on her shoulder.

Both were silent and still. Without warning, they jump up to attack, aiming at each other.

When their swords met, Phase VII kicks the tip of her blade.

'_Is she trying to break her sword?' _Earl thought.

It did not break. Instead, the force Phase VII cause pushed Earl back.

Phase VII lean forward then pushes back, causing both to collide to the wall. The wall didn't break. Phase VII was use to that, so she has no problem getting up. Earl on the other hand, was the same.

"Oops." Phase VII said with surprised. "I put too much on that." She laughed. "Since I caused both of us to get scratched, that means I lost!"

'_Was she even trying?' _Earl thought.

Phase VII puts away her sword then walks up to Earl. "I'm such a klutz… Sometimes I like to go overboard…"

"I see, I see… May I continue on up now?" Earl said.

"Uh… sure… Good luck up there! Phase VIII is a pain to deal with!" Phase VII exclaimed. _'For some reasons.' _

"How so?"

"Reasons."

"Such as?"

"Reasons."

Both were silent. Earl then turns around and left.

--

Waaaaaaay before those battles started, Allen, Lenalee, and Echo ran up the stairs. Allen seems tired already, but he doesn't want to give up right away. Lenalee too was at her limit, but still catches up. However, she doesn't seem too exhausted than Allen. Echo doesn't feel exhaustion so he's cool. (Or fine)

"Hey, Echo, do you know how long we will reach to the top?" Allen said.

"_Hm… not exactly, but I say… five more minutes." _Echo replied.

"Okay…" Allen was all focused on getting through the next room.

The rest of the five minutes, they were silent. All they can hear was the heavy breathing and the stepping on the cold, stone stairs.

When they reach to the room, Allen said, "W-wow…"

* * *

_Hahaha… I should apologize if this was late. I was in a hold up for listening to something nice and sad. It was so beautiful and sad. It's also sad that not much people know about it. They should know! It's good, nice, and sad. Also romantic! However, I may not be romantic, but I just love the song! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! The next update will be hard and long, so please be patient! By the way, the music that I keep saying was "You and Me" by JUNE. He's not bad, but… I personally like two of his songs. I haven't checked all of it yet. Hehe… and don't forget UVERworld. Lol bye! _

**Just Notes: **Hakka Torou - Eight Flower Praying Mantis.

I do my homework. I learn some stuff about how fire is good for the plants!!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own. It's that simple yeah?_

… _I tried to focus on this story, but I keep thinking of something else and I always do something else… I blame myself for that. I always blame myself for being an idiot and don't think of ANY main topics… Therefore, I don't get everything completed… I… always take my time doing one topic… Sigh… please enjoy this stupid TIRESOME chapter… By the way, I'm sorry if the grammar stuff is lacking, but I can't see the difference..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

On the eighth floor, where Phase VII, the female, klutzy samurai lives, fights an outrageous samurai man. His long, silky hair waves violently as it reads his emotion. His arms react to his emotions too. It swings turbulently. His face was red like his was boiling.

"All I said was 'Girly man.' I that a problem?" Phase VII said as she deflected he's outrageous attack.

"Yes there is, you Man Girl!" The man samurai hollers.

"Kanda was it? One, I don't look like a man. Two, if you want to look manly, cut your hair. And three, if that makes you mad, then attack like you mean it."

Kanda shouts in anger. It was so foul that I don't want to type it. Anywho, Kanda went chasing. He ran like a mad bull. When he reaches close enough to Phase VII, he swings his twin katana at her. She deflects it anyways. Her strength doesn't compare to his berserk strength. He violently pushes away her sword and it was out of her hands because of all that sweat on her hands. She was actually scared what might happen if she did one more step of teasing the Japanese man.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! But please don't kill me!" Phase VII crouch down and hides her head the best she can. She did forget she can't die in this room…

Kanda place his katana on her shoulder. "What does the guy up there looks like?"

"Huh?" There were tears on her eyes.

"The guy. The eighth one in this stupid tower."

"Flower boy?"

"Flower…" Kanda twitched.

"Yeah Flower boy. We call him that because… it's too lively there."

"I don't want to continue." Kanda immediately said and withdraw his katana.

"Huh? Why?"

"I had it with your… crazy looks and personality! All of you guys are crazy and annoying!" Kanda thought this Flower boy would call him girly man too…

"Oh… well the exit to this place is over here." Phase VII point a door next to her.

Kanda just left without talking and shuts before she could ever say anything.

--

Onto the next floor…

Flower boy does not seem to enjoy this. Earl kills whatever flower gets in his way.

There is a time limit. One hour is enough. Five minutes already died.

Phase VIII does not like Earl's dark sphere… because it doesn't fit in his room atmosphere…

Earl too dislikes Phase VIII for his brightness. His mood of course brings everyone to dumbfoundedness.

So back to the fight…

Plants grew bigger and angrier. The moment the plants grew, Earl gets rid of them, and then ran after Phase VIII.

Earl swings, but miss. Phase VIII jumps up and tries to avoid getting close to Earl. However, Earl is fast, so he chases and attacks.

And that's that. Ten minutes it took.

And so everyone is wondering WHY (And how) is this GUY strong. Well first off, even strong men have weak spots. You just can notice them, unless you are sharp.

"End of the line, Flower boy." Earl said.

Phase VIII laughs. "Indeed it is."

The doors opened.

Earl starts walking away.

Phase VIII doesn't even want to play since the beginning, so he's glad it's over. He doesn't want to appreciate him for playing with him, but oh well.

--

The very last floor (Which is the very top)…

The room was incredibly large! In front of them were two statues. They look like they are killing each other. One statue is bright as light and other is dark as black.

Allen felt like staring at it as if he was a statue himself.

"_Allen… are you still alive?" _Someone identical from looks said.

"I think…" Allen did not take his eyes off the statues.

"_You better be alive. Or else I'll regret this the rest of my life." _

"Echo… There's nothing to regret." Allen slowly turns to look at him.

"_What… kind of emotion are you using?" _Echo twitch.

"I… don't know…" Allen finally snapped. "It's just… this place really is amazing."

"_I know what you mean." _There was doubt in his voice, but Allen didn't pay attention.

"Anyways, what now?" Allen said.

Lenalee, on the other hand, just stood there watching them yapping.

"_Now? Now is the time for you two to do your parts!" _Echo said.

"You… never taught us how to do this." Allen said.

"_Please… don't be an idiot…"_

"…I… tried…"

"_For the love of-" _Echo paused and took a deep breathe. _"Okay, in here, you should be able to talk to the Innocence. You should tell them that you are ready." _

"Ready for what? And how should we talk to them?" Allen interrupts Echo.

"…_Talk to them in your mind. And the other question… I'm not going to say because they should understand. After that is done, head to the statues. Lenalee should stand where the black statue is at and Allen should be at the white." _

"Oh okay." Allen takes out the black Innocence fragment and closes his eyes. _'Innocence… I'm… ready.'_

Lenalee did the exact same.

Suddenly, the two Innocence began to glow.

Allen was about to say, "What the fuck!", but he didn't.

"_Go to the statues. Now!" _Echo said.

"R-Right!" Allen starts to walk towards the statues. Lenalee follows beside him.

"Lenalee… Good luck to us both!" Allen said with a smile.

"Yeah." Lenalee returns a smile.

When they reach to a step, the statues began to disappear.

"_Stand where the statues were." _Echo said. Of course, they could hear him even if he uses a whisper…

They did.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

_Prove your worth of handling us, the Innocence of Light and Darkness, and restoring the two worlds._

Everything turned black. Allen could not see his surroundings.

"Lenalee?" Allen called out.

No answer.

"Anyone?" Allen continues.

Allen sighs and notices someone looking at him. "Who're you?"

No reply.

Allen can barely see the person's face, but Allen just notice the person has no physical form.

"Uh… are you going to answer me or not?" Allen continues on (And on.).

No answer.

Allen was starting to get freaked on. "Okay, if you don't speak, then at least move or something!"

…_Don't be afraid. You are not alone… _

"What is that suppose to mean?"

_Fight… me…_

"Fight who?"

The person in front of Allen moves his arms. The person's palm was facing Allen. It was actually gathering light.

Allen steps back.

The light suddenly became a light sphere.

"You've got to be kidding with me!" Allen activates his Innocence and changed into a sword.

The sphere of light went aiming to Allen and Allen slashes it in two.

"Alright fine! I'll accept your challenge!" Allen said.

For some reason Allen can feel the person smile, but you can never see the smile.

--

Lenalee, on the other hand, was swallowed by light.

"Allen?" Lenalee calls out.

No answer.

She was starting to get worried.

'_No! I have to be strong!' _Lenalee thought as she shook her head and focus on leaving this place _(If she can…)_

She scans the area and notice someone was staring at her. He, too, has no physical body, but you can see the shape of the person.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lenalee said.

No reply.

"Eh… Echo-san never mention meeting with someone…"

Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

_Prove your worth as the Innocence of Light._

The person moves his right hand forward and something visible on his palm shows a seal. Under the person came out a pillar of water. The water tried to aim at Lenalee, but missed. Lenalee was decimeters away from the attack and her Innocence was activated.

"I guess I have no choice, but to fight." Lenalee said.

* * *

_And so, I am sorry for making this short. I feel sad for that, but I need to think of this more. In which I don't because… I ran into… some other addiction. And the part I said there are about 27 chapters… I change my mind. I am going to expand one more chapter… Anyways, that… just depends on how long it is… So… please review… I already getting tired of doing this story for some reason… I even stayed up last night trying to think what happens next, but I gave up… I was too sleepy… sigh… I don't feel good… _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: **__I simply do not own. I found it hard to own it…_

_I… change my mind again… I'm putting this as the last chapter… I did a quick thinking (again) and if I put another chapter, then it'll be really short… that's no good… I like chapters with words over a thousand. :P It's weird how my fighting scenes are so… short… I feel soo sad… ( Anyways, enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

In the darkness, Allen slides back violently. Smoke moves wherever possible. The person remains at the same spot from before.

'_Allen calm down! I need to think of a strategy…' _Allen did. _'First… I need to observe something. Then… I need to think about winning this battle! Therefore… the main purpose is to show proof. I got proof! I want to help the people who need my help!' _Allen clenches to the sword and the Innocence of Darkness reacted to his thought. The sword Allen was holding soon surrounded by light.

Allen quickly ran towards the person, who was meters away from Allen.

The person swings across his left hand and strings of light ran forward.

Allen swiftly dodged them all by going to a zigzag pattern, then jumps up. He lifts Crown Clown above his head and then brought it down to the ground where the person was. _(Now I call Allen's sword that… took me long enough! Sheesh… I'm such a slow learner… If you don't get what I mean, then… check back somewhere in chapter two…) _Allen did notice he missed, so he turned to his left. _'Shit! He can do illusions too?!' _

Allen had a feeling the person was mocking him…

Allen rushes to the person again.

Allen had Crown Clown on his side and he was going to swing it.

At the same time, the person lift his/her hands up facing forward and within centimeters away between his/her hands and Crown Clown, sparks danced turbulently.

Allen tried to push harder, but nothing budge. Instead, Allen went backwards on purpose.

'_Physical attacks won't work on this guy!' _Allen thought. _'Wait…' _

_--_

"_So it's possible to use magic?!" Back on the training with Allen, Lenalee, and Echo. Kanda is killing trees. _(Got it memorized?)

"Yes and I have been saying this since the last five minutes and 20 same conversations already." _Echo replied._

"_Oh… um… can I hear it one more time?" Allen said nervously._

"Fine, but no repeats anymore." _Echo said. _"Anyways, this is not that hard, you just need to get the Innocence of Light and Darkness to respond your mind."

"_I don't get it." Allen immediately said._

"…To use the thing you wanted to use, either magic or weapon, you need to think that in your pea brain!" _Echo taps Allen in the head._

_Allen tried to move away from Echo's hands. "Think of what?" _

"…" _Allen received at hard glare and Allen tried to compete it. "_Think about how you want to use it. Sometimes it inflicts on your emotion or mood. Those Innocence are somewhat… sensitive… So watch how you use it."

_Allen and Lenalee nods._

"Alright, no more questions from the pea brain?"

"_Not at the moment!" Allen smiles brightly._

"Okay then let's get started in round three."

"_Right!" Allen and Lenalee said at the same time._

_--_

'…_That's right…' _Allen looks guilty. _'Er…magic… I can only use magic when Crown Clown is in Edge form.' _Allen converted his Crown Clown into a black-like claw on his left arm. _'Here we go!' _Wind starts to pick up from both sides.

--

Into the endless, bright dimension, Lenalee is having trouble attacking her opponent. She jumps up on the air, and notice another string of water coming after her.

'_Need to freeze that!' _Lenalee thought. She moves her index finger, thumb together, moves it close to her lips, and blows on it slightly. She felt a cold breeze through her fingers and a visible, sky blue wind went towards the strings of water. It froze in place, but more came.

Lenalee swiftly went on the ground and dodged them all with no problem. She then ran towards the person.

The person points a finger at her and fire swirls around his arms then swims its way towards Lenalee.

Lenalee swooshes her arm across from her and water dances around her to protect her.

The fire tried to go through, but the water prevented. So then, the fire and water disappears. Lenalee still ran towards the person.

The person then held out his hands signifying to stop your movement. Lenalee did stop.

_You are proven as the holder of the Innocence of Light. _

"Huh?" Lenalee said confusedly. _'Oh yeah…' _Lenalee did forget about showing proof up until now…

The person disappeared and Lenalee was sent back to the original dimension.

--

Allen slashes across the person, but he knew it was an after-image. Seconds later, Allen slams his left arm on the ground. A combination of water and fire pillars spiked all around the place. Allen then turns a 180-degree angle and runs forward. The pillars had no affect on him, so he just went through. Allen prepared an attack, but then stopped.

The pillars of water and fire disappeared. Fire turned to ashes when the water went down. There wasn't a flood because this dimension seems endless.

The person was in front of Allen.

Everything froze.

_You have strong eyes and pride. That is proof enough._

Allen stood up straight and revert Crown Crown's Edge into a deformed arm, but you can't see it since Allen is wearing long sleeves and gloves.

The person disappeared and as he/she disappeared, Allen had a feeling he/she smiled at him.

Now he was sent back to the original dimension.

--

When Lenalee came back, she notice Allen wasn't in front of her.

"A-Allen?!" Lenalee said.

"_Oh you're back?" _Echo said. _"At least you pass the test right?" _

"Oh Echo. Were you waiting?"

"_Yes. I been waiting. Dunno why though."_

"Allen hasn't came back has he?"

"_He's almost done." _

"Oh…" Lenalee notice she was holding the bright Innocence fragment was in her hands even though it wasn't when she finished the fight.

"_Here he comes." _Echo said all of a sudden. _"And just in time." _

A sudden black fog surrounds the spot where Allen use to stand, then disappears. Allen appeared out of thin air…

"Eh?" Allen was confused.

"Allen! I'm glad you're still here!" Lenalee was about to move, but…

"_Don't move! That's… a bad thing." _Echo said.

"Oh… s-sorry!" Lenalee cringed.

"_It's alright." _

"Eh…" Allen was more confused.

"_Something wrong Allen?" _Echo asks.

"It's… nothing. I'm just trying to get things in my head again…" Allen replied.

"_Okay__… while you are doing that, try to catch up. Now that you showed yourself that you are worthy enough of handling those Innocence, it's time to get onto the next step." _

The two Exorcists stared at Echo, who was meters away from them…

"Place the-" Echo tried to complete the sentence, but…

"Hey, what kind of party is this?" Someone at the only exit was standing there. Some guy with long, red hair and can only see with his left eye to be exact. His long coat stands out the most. You can barely see his face because he is wearing a hat.

"Master!" Allen called out.

"Be quiet idiot apprentice." Allen's master, in which we all call him Cross Marian _(I usually switch that, but…) _said without thinking.

"_Excuse me, but you… are interrupting us…" _Echo said.

"Well go on and explain!" Cross said. "But first tell me the situation here."

"…" Echo tried to thinking of something to say and explained it.

Cross was speechless.

"_We have forty-five minutes left just to let you know." _Echo continued. _(The time before that fight was about two hours and took about one hour, but I skipped some scenes and I insist on making it short…)_

Still, no reply from Cross.

"_Um… are you still alive?" _

"Well then, hurry up and get this over with. I want to get a drink of wine once more…" Cross said.

"… _Wine?" _Echo asks confusedly.

"You don't know what they are?"

"_I… do… but I don't have much experience with that…A-anyways, the final (not really) step to this is to-" _Again, he was interrupted…

"W-wait Echo-san!" Allen called out.

"_What is it this time?"_

"Er… What will everything happen after this is over?"

Echo smiled. _"You'll see." _

'_What was that suppose to mean?' _Allen thought.

"_As I was saying, the final step is to place the Innocence at the opposite user." _

Everything was quiet.

"Repeat for us…" Allen said.

"_An example is better," _Echo said. 'I knew he would say that…' Echo thought at the back of his head. _'Since Allen-kun has the Innocence of Darkness, you place that at Lenalee's chest and since Lenalee-san has the Innocence of Light, you place that on Allen's chest. Simple?" _

"Got a question." Allen said in a few seconds after Echo finished.

Echo sighed, _"Go on."_

"Why?"

"_Please don't be dense. You have nothing but darkness in you. Lenalee has nothing but light. You two need both in order to live! Do you not realize that?!" _Echo exclaimed.

"…Maybe. Also, is this hard?"

"_I'm not answering that."_

"Okay fine." Allen pouted.

"_What are you waiting for? Do it now!" _

"Okay, okay…" Allen said. He had the black Innocence fragment in his hands. He didn't notice he was close to Lenalee.

Lenalee stared at Allen in a serious look.

"Don't worry Lenalee. We'll all make it back in one piece." Allen said with a smile.

"It's easier said than done, Allen-kun…" Lenalee said in disappointment.

Allen laughed. "Lenalee you really are full of it!"

"W-whatever! Let's just get this over with!" Lenalee made a slight blush.

Allen slowly places the black Innocence into Lenalee. It actually went through her!

As for Lenalee, she did the exact same.

Both felt a sharp pain entering their body.

_Be strong. Don't let the pain interfere._

The thought suddenly entered the two young Exorcists' mind.

They knew that anyways.

Both their hearts throb violently. A heart attack? No. It felt like you were alive again.

Suddenly they felt like they want to split, but they tried to stay close with all their strength.

Bright light burst all around the room. Everyone shielded their eyes the best they could.

Everything went blank.

_--_

_Please let this be a dream. _

Those words were stuck in one person's mind.

The person slowly wakes up.

The first thing the person viewed was a girl with short black hair and a young boy who looks at the age younger than the person.

"Allen you're awake!" The girl shouted.

"Ack Lenalee! I think I'm going to-" Allen cried on pain.

"Oh sorry!" Lenalee slowly let's go of him.

"It's alright…" Allen surveyed the area. _'Back at the village?' _Snowflakes still fall from the sky. The sky was as dull as grey. He notice they are at the cross paths.

"_It's funny how Allen is the last one to wake up." _Echo said.

"Ha ha ha ha. I'm really laughing." Allen said in a sarcastic tone. He took another notice that everyone was here.

"Moyashi you are not getting another fever are you?" someone with long, silky black hair that was tied in a ponytail said. He didn't sound worried one bit. Just irritated.

"Kanda… No I'm feeling fine thanks for your concern!" Allen said.

"Che… right…" Kanda said.

At least the Noahs kept their distance from the Exorcist.

"So… what now?" Allen ask.

"_It's time to go back home." _Echo said. _"Back to your own world." _

"What about you?"

"_I'm… staying here. This is my home. The Innocence of Light and Darkness are back to their homes too thanks to you and Lenalee." _

"Oh… then… we can go back to use our own Innocence instead of…" Allen tried to think of something to say, but Echo nodded. He understood what he meant.

"_Everything is going back to normal." _Echo said.

"I see…" Allen got up on his feet. "Well, we're off then."

"_Okay." _Echo touches the snow on the ground with his hands._ "If you go straight ahead, you'll find yourself back at one of the Islands. I don't know which ones though…" _Echo points straight ahead of them.

"Thanks." Allen said.

"_No I should say thank you for helping out."_

"Well… you're welcome. By the way, I won't be dreaming about this stuff… right?"

"_Not what I know of!" _

"Good!" Allen then hurried and left. The others followed.

When everyone left to their original world, Echo said, _"I think I like this form better." _And left the area.

--

When everyone stepped out of that world, they notice they are in a snowy place. It's weird. They don't feel the coldness.

"Your back." Someone besides the group said.

All look to see who the owner of that voice was.

"General Tiedoll!" Lenalee called out. With that old man was General Cloud Nine, the female General. (And only.)

_(A/N: not sure how to spell her actual English name, but I'm too lazy to check and also, I don't have my mangas with me to guild me… I'm crying…)_

"Hello everyone!" Tiedoll waves at them.

The Exorcist went to Tiedoll's location and had their talk.

The Noahs on the other hand, walked away without saying anything to them.

Allen notice them leaving. "Hey!"

Their nemesis turned to glance at Allen.

"The next time we meet will be our last battle!" Allen said.

"Right…" Tyki said and left. They disappeared through Road's door, but before Tyki can leave he said, "And at that time, you will die, boy." And left.

Allen froze for a while and turns around to talk to the group.

* * *

And so, all that is over, the disaster continues to live. (chapter 159-164)

Before that ever happened, Allen never heard Echo's voice again.

Komui was still working on building the new Headquarters.

-The End-

_Now that sucked. Boo! At least I finished it!! Yes! I can rest as long as I can! I feel no bags under my eyes!! Yay!! Now onto new stories. If you got a question, tell me. If you got a comment, tell me anyways. I'm so hungry right now! Good-bye! And I am so relief this is over! I took so many breaks on this! I want to cry so bad now!! Anyways, hoped you enjoy this! Please review! D'X_


End file.
